Naruto no Koganei Senkou
by Draco-san
Summary: [Kilat Emas] Naruto yang telah berhasil melindungi dunia pun harus menerima takdirnya. Jiwanya kembali ke masa lalu, tapi tidak dengan fisiknya. Kini ia terjebak dalam tubuh 13 tahunnya dan harus memulainya dari awal.
1. Chapter 1

Kita menang…

Yeah kita menang…

Hore…

Hebat

Kita menang..

Aku hanya menatap kearah wajah-wajah yang begitu antusias, kemenangan atas semua yang telah kami raih. Semuanya telah selesai, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Apakah dunia ini sudah damai? Apakah tidak ada permusuhan kembali?

Tou-san, Kaa-san, Ero-sennin, Nagato-nii, Sasuke apakah ini yang disebut perdamaian? Inikah semua impian kalian? Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku bertanya apakah kalian bahagia disana?

Aku berdiri, bersandar pada pohon Shinjuu yang sudah kutebas menggunakan Nunoboko no Tsurugi. Sepertinya aku memang tak bisa ikut dengan mereka untuk merayakan kemenangan ini, tak banyak yang dapat kulakukan, tapi aku bisa menyembunyikannya.

Aku bersandar pada pohon shinjuu, memandang melalui mata biru yang terus memancarkan sinarnya. Kulihat terdapat kaca tebal di jendela tepat beberapa meter di depanku, kaca itu kini telah berembun karena kondensasi, tapi aku masih bisa mengenali dunia yang merupakan milik kami. Aku menyentuh kaca tebal itu, terkejut akan kehangatan yang ditawarkannya.

Aku tahu semuanya, bahwa semak-semak yang tinggi disebut pohon dan bahwa kayu dari pohon sama dengan kayu meja yang digunakan oleh Sandaime-jiji. Aku tahu tanah di bawah sana, meskipun menghitam akibat kelakuan kami, tidak akan sama dengan tanah yang halus bertekstur sempurna seperti yang dulu.

Tapi aku tidak memandang semua itu.

Aku memandang ke arah mereka, melewati ribuan liquid yang awan berikan, pepohonan yang patah, batangnya berpilin dan meliuk bagaikan benang kusut, melewati cakrawala dan akhirnya menatap langit.

Dan tak peduli setajam apa mataku menatap, tidak ada dinding. Tak ada satu pun dinding terkutuk.

Sesuatu yang gelap melintas di langit biru, sesuatu yang tak wajar, dan menembus tubuhku dan mencengkeram jantungku.

Pandanganku bergerak ke atas, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan sosok itu. Sepertinya ini memanglah waktunya, aku memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan semua ini. Terimakasih semuanya, untuk semua kebahagiaan yang kalian berikan. Aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama kalian lagi, karena aku akan mengikuti-Nya.

Bukankah begitu…

 _Shinigami?_

* * *

Desclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Naruto no Koganei Senkou** :: Draco

.

.

.

 **Warning :**

TimeTravel, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, NewStyle!Naru, Over!Powered, etc

.

.

.

.

 **Genre :**

Adventure

.

.

 **Rating :**

M

.

 **Draco, In!**

.

.

~Kehidupan ke dua~

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

 **Start!**

* * *

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit, tubuhnya terasa kaku seperti terkena palu godam dengan kekuatan ratusan ton. Ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka secara penuh, mata biru mulai terpancar dengan jelas dari kedua matanya. Tapi dengan cepat pula ia menutup kembali matanya ketika cahaya terang yang menusuk membuatnya harus beradaptasi untuk beberapa saat. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara yang sedang membicarakannya.

"Anak itu, memiliki luka-"

"-parah sekali, apakah ada orang tua sekejam itu"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku berdoa agar anak itu tidak mengalami trauma berat"

Setelah perkataan itu, Naruto terdiam dalam kondisi kebingungan. Bukankah ia sudah berumur 20 tahun? Tapi kenapa orang-orang menyebutnya seorang anak-anak? Bukankah semua orang juga tahu kalau ia sudah terbiasa mengalami trauma akibat perlakuan penduduk?

Karena merasa bingung dengan situasi seperti ini, kemudian Naruto membuka matanya, kali ini tidak terlalu sakit karena ia sudah beberapa saat beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang berada di depan wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya, dan melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang terbungkus oleh perban kecuali bagian tangan kanan dan kaki kiri. Masing-masing telapak tangannya tertutupi oleh sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam.

Kemudian matanya bergulir ke samping, menatap kearah kaca besar yang terpahat bersama dengan dinding berwarna putih terang tersebut. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak selebar-lebarnya, melihat kalau dirinya bukanlah sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang dikenal.

Penampilan Naruto saat ini berambut perak berantakan dengan poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kanannya dan sepasang kalung magatama di lehernya. Mengenakan pakaian dengan kaos berkerah warna putih tanpa lengan, jubah panjang berwarna putih dengan aksen api emas di pinggirnya. Dan tak lupa sebuah pedang yang berada di belakang pinggangnya.

Tapi dari semua itu, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah…

Umurnya yang tak lebih dari tiga belas tahun!

Damn!

"Ukh" ringis Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, menaruh satu tangannya tepat di kepala untuk meredam semua rasa sakit itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" ucap seorang suster dengan panik sambil berlari kearahnya. "Kondisimu belum pulih benar, sebaiknya kamu tidur kembali."

Naruto hanya menurut ketika suster menidurkan kepalanya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar, Naruto terhanyut kedalam perasaannya sendiri.

Inikah rasanya jika ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkannya? Apakah memiliki ibu juga seperti ini? Akankah ia bisa merasakan ini setiap harinya?

"Tenanglah, kamu berada di rumah sakit Uzushiogakure. Besok kamu sudah boleh kembali"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Syukurlah, ia masih bisa bernafas hingga saat ini.

Tunggu dulu…

Uzushiogakure?

NANII?!

 **~•~**

Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum ia meloncat dari batang pohon. Ia mengusap rambut peraknya ke belakang dan membiarkan poni terjatuh menutupi matanya. Tak menyangka kalau ia berada di Uzushiogakure yang merupakan tempat bagi Klan Uzumaki.

Ia kemudian berjalan melewati ramainya desa Uzushio masih menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna merah dengan lambang pusaran ditengahnya. Naruto memandang desa Uzushio sambil menyilangkan pedang Kusanagi tepat di punggungnya.

"Huh…ternyata tentram sekali, tapi kenapa desa sedamai ini harus dihancurkan?" semenjak ia berada di rumah sakit selama satu hari penuh, ia terus berpikir dan berpikir kalau dirinya berada di masa lalu. Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena yang terpenting baginya adalah menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang. Tapi ia tetap menyadari kalau ia takkan merubah takdir orang lain, sebagaimana takdir mereka dimasa depan.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi ke Rumah Besar" ia kemudian berjalan sambil sesekali menyapa beberapa orang yang 'sok' kenal kepadanya. Ia terus berjalan, sesekali membantu pak tua yang terjatuh ketika membawa belanjaannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto kini sudah berada di Rumah Besar, menatap sekilas pada papan besar di atas sana dengan corak pusaran. Tersenyum sesaat lalu ia mendekati salah satu penjaga dengan jubah berwarna hijau yang ia duga seorang Jounin.

"A-ano…apakah ini Kantor Uzumaki?" tanya Naruto dengan kalem.

Jounin itu mengangguk. "Benar, tapi…" wajahnya nampak kebingungan. "…aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

Naruto mengangguk lantas berkata. "Benar, aku orang baru disini. Kata suster, aku mengalami amnesia berat hingga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di rumah sakit"

"Lalu, apa yang kamu ingin lakukan kemari?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya sambil menatap ke atas. "Emm…aku tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau tujuanku kemari."

Jounin itu menghela nafasnya dan menepuk kepala Naruto pelan. "Masuklah, kamu pasti akan mendapatkan pencerahan dari Uzukage-sama"

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat dan masuk kedalam kantor, tak lupa membungkukkan kepalanya ketika meninggalkan mereka. Sedangkan Jounin itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah yang begitu unik dari orang baru di Uzushiogakure.

 **~•~**

Tok

Tok

Tok

Pintu diketuk.

"Masuk"

Naruto menarik nafas sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Kemudian membuka pintu tua tersebut, memandang sekelilingnya ketika ia merasakan hawa yang begitu damai dari dalam ruangan ini.

"Permisi"

Arashi hanya tertawa kecil, melihat seorang anak yang masuk kedalam kantornya dengan wajah polos. Ia kira ia akan mendapatkan laporan dari para Daimyo karena ada beberapa penjahat yang mengintip onsen wanita.

Setelah mengamati lebih jelas anak tersebut, Arashi menjentikkan jarinya. Muncul lima ANBU dari tiap sudut dan keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun.

"Anu Ojii-san…"

Arashi tertawa kembali.

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. "Aku salah apa ya?"

Arashi langsung bungkam seketika, ia kemudian menyeringai kecil sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mengangkat Naruto kecil dan menaruhnya di punggung lantas keluar dari kantor.

"Aku sudah tahu maksud dari kedatanganmu kemari" tutur Arashi ketika melihat wajah bingung Naruto. "Aku yang menemuimu ketika terluka di pinggir hutan dengan luka yang sangat parah dan yang lebih parahnya kamu amnesia"

Naruto mengangguk. "Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Namaku Naruto"

Arashi mengangguk kecil. "Souka…karena kamu tidak memiliki nama marga, maukah kamu menggunakan marga Uzumaki?"

"Uzumaki…Naruto"

"Wah nampaknya namamu memang sepasang dengan Uzumaki. Tapi aku juga heran ketika kami mengambil tes DNA milikmu, sampelnya menunjukkan kalau kamu itu bukan dari Klan manapun" ucap sekaligus curhat Arashi sambil memberi kode kepada penjaga yang hanya mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian berjalan di kerumunan orang, banyak yang menatap mereka dengan aneh dan juga senyuman. Naruto menyadari kalau tatapan mereka itu memiliki beberapa arti, bisa saja diantaranya mereka beranggapan kalau dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan pria ini.

Mereka kemudian berhenti tepat pada toko baju dan memutuskan untuk mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk Naruto, karena tak mungkin ia pergi dengan pakaian rumah sakit. Ketika di dalam toko tersebut, Naruto harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerang panjang saat seorang wanita menganggapnya imut dan lucu. Tak lupa memilihkan beberapa baju yang terkesan feminim kepadanya yang langsung ditolak oleh Arashi dengan tawa terhibur.

'Cih, aku sadar kenapa Sasori tidak suka dengan wajahnya' batin Naruto menggerutu dengan wajah kesal.

Membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit bagi Naruto untuk memilih baju yang menurutnya bagus, tapi entah kenapa di sini tidak menjual baju yang berwarna oranye ataupun yang terang kecuali merah. Mungkin mereka tahu kalau warna yang mencolok dapat membuat musuh mengetahui lokasi keberadaannya.

"Ojii-san, apakah ini tidak berlebihan?"

Arashi menggeleng. "Tidak, desa kami cukup makmur karena mereka saling membantu satu sama lain. Mau kerumahku?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak usah Ojii-san, semua yang anda berikan sudah sangat membantuku"

"Souka? Baiklah, ini kunci apartementmu. Alamatnya berada pada bandul tersebut, besok datanglah ke kantor untuk membicarakan sesuatu"

"Ha'I Ojii-san"

Arashi tertawa. "Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Uzumaki Atarashi. Kamu bisa memanggilku Arashi-jiji ataupun yang lainnya, asal jangan menggunakan kata yang formal. Karena aku membenci itu"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Ha'I, terimakasih atas semuanya. Arashi-jiji"

"Yeah"

 **~•~**

Dua puluh empat jam kembali berlalu, kini Naruto sedang berada di apartement yang cukup untuk ditinggalinya. Memandang sekeliling apartement miliknya yang mirip sekali dengan kamar VIP di rumah sakit.

Tapi toh, Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena semua ini adalah anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya. Dan ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk hidup di desa ini, ia takkan membiarkan semua pemberontak akan menghancurkan desa ini untuk kedua kalinya.

Karena ia yang akan menjadi Uzukage, menurutnya tidak bisa menjadi Hokage tetapi Uzukage pun tak masalah.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunai cabang tiga dari kertas Fuuin, mengeluarkan beberapa senjata dari sana. Namun yang membuatnya memasang wajah serius adalah kunai cabang tiga milik ayahnya.

"Tou-san…" ucap Naruto memandang ke langit yang luas. "…berarti kau masih hidup di Konoha"

"Kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti. Dalam pertemuan antar Kage, tunggu aku!" ucap Naruto sambil merapal beberapa handseal yang cukup cepat.

" **Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"**

Boff!

Naruto mengambil satu per satu kunai cabang tiga tersebut dan menaruhnya pada beberapa sudut apartementnya. Tak lupa menaruhnya di kantung ninja sebagai perlengkapan menjadi shinobi pertamanya, menurutnya kesan pertama dalam menjadi shinobi yang menentukan semuanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempelajari penggunaan Hiraishin milik Tou-san. Meskipun itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama"

Kemudian Naruto menuju pintu keluar, tak lupa menyilangkan pedang Kusanagi milik teme di punggungnya. Membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyeruak masuk kedalam apartementnya, lalu menampakkan pemandangan sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Sepertinya perjalanan Uzumaki Naruto dimulai dari sini!"

Wush!

Anak-anak yang tak sengaja melihat anak seumuran dengan mereka menghilang dari kepulan asap pun berbinar-binar.

"Keren…"

Sesampainya di depan kantor Uzukage, Naruto pun menyapa Jounin kemarin. Yang dibalas senyuman oleh pria itu, kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju ruangan Uzukage sembari bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil.

Membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk sampai di depan ruangan Uzukage, kemudian Naruto mengetuk pintu tiga kali sebelum ia masuk tanpa mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam.

"Arashi-jiji" panggil Naruto dengan pelan.

Namun Naruto langsung diam ketika ia melihat tiga ANBU sedang memasang postur tubuh serius bersamaan dengan Arashi yang sedang marah-marah. Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto pun langsung keluar dari ruangan dan duduk di balik pintu.

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

'Kenapa bisa..?"

'Maaf Uzukage-sama, ketika saya sedang berpatroli para penjaga Uzumaki Mansion sudah terbunuh dan Kushina-himesama diculik. Saat ini istri anda sedang berada di rumah sakit, beliau hanya mendapatkan luka ringan'

'Perintahkan satu batalion ANBU untuk mencari putriku!'

'Ha'i Uzukage-sama'

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun melebarkan matanya. Ibunya, jadi ibunya…anak dari Uzukage?

Shit!

Apakah semua ini yang memicu perang? Dengan di culiknya putri Uzukage dan mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya. Bisa jadi, yang menculik adalah Kumogakure dengan kata lain ini semua adalah jebakan.

Memancing singa kedalam sarang buaya.

Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi, matanya tiba-tiba saja menajam dan serius. Menggenggam pedang Kusanagi yang berada di punggungnya kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Arashi yang merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain pun sedikit terkejut sebelum ia menaikkan satu alisnya. 'Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?'

.

.

 **~•~**

To be Continued

Seperti yang kalian tahu, ini adalah Fic milik Author bernama **Shades of Seth**. Dia memutuskan untuk discontinued dan memberikan Fic nya kepada hamba untuk melanjutkannya. Yah meskipun hamba masih banyak Fic yang numpuk…

Oke, segini dulu pemberitahuannya. Untuk kelanjutannya mungkin akan hamba rombak dan membuat ulang.

.

 **Profil:**

Name : Naruto Uzumaki (Si Kilat Emas)

Afiliasi : Uzushiogakure

Rank : -

Element : -

Weapon : Kusanagi no Tsurugi & Jikkukan Kunai

.

Arigatou…

Salam Ez-Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

* * *

Draco, out!


	2. Chapter 2

Kubiarkan diriku menghirup udara segar sejenak sebelum berlari, berada di belakang lima belas shinobi yang berpangkat Jounin dan Chunnin. Kulihat di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat Okaa-s-maksudku Kushina-himesama. Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku berdiri di sana, dengan tubuh menyender dibatang pohon.

Sudah dimulai.

Tap!

Tap!

Aku bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan shinobi Uzushiogakure yang mulai mendekat.

Trank!

Trank!

Clank!

Crash!

Kusaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, pasukan Uzushiogakure yang terbabat habis oleh pasukan Kumogakure. Menyadari bahwa mungkin inilah faktor yang menyebabkan Uzushiogakure mudah dihancurkan, fakta mengenai shinobi Uzushiogakure memiliki kelemahan yang sama dan tidak ada yang dapat menutupi kekurangan itu.

Dan juga Fakta yang menyebabkan Uzushiogakure merupakan desa terlemah karena ke naifan mereka. Aku memejamkan mata, menghela napas keras-keras. Aku tak boleh membiarkan diriku berpikir kemana-mana. Aku tak boleh membiarkan diriku hidup dalam bayang-bayang realita.

Keributan terdengar dari jarak beberapa meter didepan, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran suramku. Awalnya kupikir itu keributan yang wajar, tapi kemudian terdengar teriakan marah yang mengalahkan suara-suara lainnya. Aku tersentak dan mengintip dari balik pohon besar.

"Sialan! Akan kupastikan keperawanan putri Uzukage berada di tanganku, berani-beraninya dia membunuh dua anak buahku!"

Oh, _brengsek._

Amarahku mulai meluap, sebuah kekuatan besar pun menyelimuti tubuhku. Tanpa sadar, mata biru safhire itu bertransformasi menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe dan mulai memancarkan aura kelamnya.

Akan kubuat mereka menyesali perkataan mereka.

Mati.

Tentu saja, akan kuberikan kata itu untuk mereka. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka lolos meski harus bergerak satu centi dari tempatnya.

Karena mereka telah salah, jika harus berurusan dengan…

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Desclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **Naruto no Koganei Senkou** :: Draco

.

.

.

 **Warning :**

TimeTravel, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, BabyFace!Naru, Over!Powered, etc

.

.

.

.

 **Genre :**

Adventure

.

.

 **Rating :**

M

.

 **Draco, In!**

.

.

~Awal dari sebuah Tragedi~

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

 **Start!**

* * *

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah pemimpin pasukan Kumogakure dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan berusaha melakukan kombo tendangan dan sayatan, pemimpin Kumo hanya menghindarinya dengan mudah, ia kemudian melihat celah di serangan Naruto. Ia menangkap tendangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya lalu memberikan pukulan pada perutnya.

Bugh!

Naruto mengerang kesakitan, ia kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda siap tempur sambil menatap kearah tiga belas musuh yang berada di depannya. Berkat Sharingan, kecepatan Naruto bertambah dan ia langsung mencoba menendang musuh yang berpangkat Chunnin, Chunnin itu meloncat kebelakang, dan kemudian berlari untuk memukul Naruto. Tak sampai situ, empat chunnin lainnya pun ikut menerjang kearahnya dengan membabi-buta.

Tanpa sadar, seulas seringaian terukir di wajahnya. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya kedepan sambil berucap.

" **Chidori Nagashi!"**

Zrrtt! Uarrghh!

Naruto meloncat ke belakang dan kemudian melempar beberapa shuriken. Pasukan yang tersisa bertindak cepat dengan mengambil kunai dan langsung menangkisnya dengan mudah.

Pasukan Kumogakure yang tersisa delapan Jounin itu menggeram marah, merapal beberapa Handseal yang cukup Naruto kenali dari beberapa Fanfic sebelah.

" **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

" **Fuuton : Daitoppa!"**

Dari empat jounin menyemburkan api dari mulut mereka, membentuk bola api dengan diameter lima meter, tetapi mata Naruto di buat membelalak selebar-lebarnya ketika empat Jounin lainnya menciptakan gelombang angin yang cukup kuat hingga membuat bola api tersebut membesar dan membesar.

Tiba-tiba matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum terbuka dengan paksa, urat-urat sharingan yang telah bertransformasi menjadi eternal itu menguat di iringi oleh pola yang mengecil.

BUMM!

Ledakan sangat besar pun tercipta di sekelilingnya, meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan memenuhi area sekitar. Tak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada Naruto saat ini, termasuk Jounin yang memiliki kepekaan hebat.

Jounin tipe sensorik itu pun menajamkan matanya sambil membatin. 'Bocah itu diperkirakan tak mampu bertahan dengan serangan tersebut, bahkan Jounin pun akan langsung tewas. Apalagi ninja sekaliber genin sepertinya'. Namun pemikirannya hanya sampai situ, sebelum matanya terkejut ketika ia merasakan hawa negatif yang cukup besar.

Jounin sensorik itu pun jatuh terduduk dengan wajah ketakutan, menatap dengan terkejut kearah balik asap yang terus mengepul tersebut.

"K-kyuubi"

Keenam Jounin lainnya pun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Terkecuali dengan sang pemimpin yang hanya memasang satu jarinya menunjuk kearah putri Uzukage yang sedang pingsan.

"Maksudmu Kyuubi no Kitsune? Bukankah dia berada di dalam perut putri Uzukage ini?"

Jounin itu menggeleng sambil mengambil langkah mundur. "T-tidak…b-bukan Kyuubi s-sekarang, t-tetapi-arrghh!"

Sang pemimpin yang dikenal bernama Hinjo itu pun melompat mundur ketika melihat anak buahnya tewas dengan keadaan tubuh terbelah menjadi dua tanpa ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya.

Gigi Hinjo bergemeltuk cukup keras, mencengkeram kedua sisi kunai yang ia pegang. Tanpa sadar darah mengalir di permukaan tangannya sangking kuatnya ia memegang bagian yang runcing tersebut.

"Akan kubuat kau menderita, bocah!"

"Oh?" suara itu terdengar meremehkan dari balik asap. "Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Cih, sombong sekali kau! Serang!"

Dari balik debu ataupun asap yang berterbangan, Naruto menyeringai dengan kedua mata yang menggelap. Tanpa melihat ke musuh yang berada di depannya, Naruto sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan.

" **Katon…"** Naruto membengkakkan dadanya dan menarik perutnya dalam-dalam lalu memasang pose ingin muntah. **"…Goryuuka no Jutsu"**

Bwosh!

Blar!

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih menuju tempat Kushina berada, putri Uzukage yang cantik itu tengah menekuk tubuhnya yang terlihat menggigil. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia ambil untuk mendekat, rasa sakit yang cukup parah mendera matanya.

"Arrgghhh! Mataku!" teriaknya sambil memegang kedua matanya yang mengucurkan darah segar. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengalirkan chakra untuk meredam rasa sakit itu, tetapi semuanya sia-sia.

Dan terakhir kali yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan, warna hitam yang mendominasi matanya hingga ia terjatuh pingsan di tengah hutan yang begitu gelap. Sunyi dan damai. Meninggalkan dua insan yang masih tergelak dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Mainwhile-**

"Ketemu kau" sosok pria paruh baya berkata seraya mendekat.

Minato duduk di tengah-tengah perpustakaan, lututnya ditarik kedagu dan lengannya memeluk kaki. Sebuah buku bercetak tebal tergeletak di sampingnya, terbuka tapi terabaikan. Ruang perpustakaan berantakan, lukisan-lukisan seniman ditumpuk di satu sisi, sementara barisan-barisan lain tertumpuk oleh sebuah kardus.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?" tanya Minato saat pria itu duduk di sampingnya.

Pria itu mengangguk tanpa suara. Mata tua nya menatap kearah buku-buku yang sedang bergeletakan. Memandang bingung kearah remaja yang sama sekali belum mengerti tentang apa yang ia baca.

"Aku hanya menyesal ketika harus menjadi seperti itu" kata Minato.

"Jii-san mengerti, Minato-kun. Kamu hanya ingin diakui bukan? Dengan segala cara yang kau lakukan untuk mendapat perhatian mereka, tetapi semuanya belum cukup" Hiruzen memandang langit dari balik kaca yang buram. "Ingatlah Minato-kun, shinobi yang diakui adalah shinobi yang dapat melindungi orang lain"

Minato terdiam, perlahan senyuman tipis tercetak di bibirnya.

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan" ucap Minato, berdiri dan menatap kearah pintu perpustakaan.

Hiruzen hanya tersenyum, memandang kearah punggung anak laki-laki yang sedang berjalan keluar. Sekilas ia melihat kearah topi Kage yang ia kenakan, sebelum pandangannya beralih kembali kearah anak tersebut.  
"Kamu akan mengetahui semuanya ketika sudah memakai topi ini, Minato-kun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mungkin adalah ninja yang bodoh, selalu melakukan apapun tanpa menggunakan strategi yang matang. Karena itulah ia dianggap payah oleh musuh yang sedang ia lawan. Akan tetapi, itu bukan berarti ia adalah ninja yang mudah menyerah. Latihan teramat berat yang ia jalani semenjak berada di bawah asuhan Jiraiya sang Gama Sannin adalah bukti bahwa kekuatan yang ia dapatkan bukan berasal dari garis keturunan, tapi dari kerja keras.

Mungkin ia tak pernah bisa memahami tentang cara bertarung dan mengetahui titik lemah lawan seperti apa, bahkan mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lawannya ketika sudah berkali-kali melakukan penyerangan. Naruto tahu betul betapa pentingnya aspek-aspek tersebut dalam pertarungan, selain mencari celah yang harus ia ambil terutama pada titik lemah musuh.

Sayangnya, betapa berusahanya Naruto mendapatkan data yang ia kumpulkan, Naruto masih tidak bisa mencari ataupun membuat strategi. Berbeda halnya dengan sahabatnya yang meskipun memiliki tabiat malas namun mampu membuat strategi dalam waktu singkat. Walaupun begitu, tapi Naruto terus mencari tahu bagaimana caranya menemukan titik lemah musuh dengan cepat tanpa mendapatkan dampak yang besar bagi dirinya.

Dan itu terbukti ketika ia melawan Zabuza dan Haku, meskipun ia hanya bisa mengkombinasikan Kagebunshin no Jutsu yang dikolaborasikan dengan Henge no Jutsu, tapi Naruto mampu membuat seorang Zabuza kewalahan ketika melawan mereka berdua. Walau Sasuke memiliki sifat yang arogan, tetapi Naruto tahu bahwa seburuk apapun Sasuke dimatanya tetap saja Sasuke adalah sahabatnya.

Hampir 6 jam Naruto berpikir tentang masa lalunya, kini Naruto sudah melangkah menyusuri jalan yang akan membawanya kembali ke apartement. Kegiatannya sehari ini sudah selesai, ia berhasil kabur dari interogasi yang akan dilakukan oleh Uzukage akibat membawa Kushina ke rumah sakit diam-diam. Ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat perubahan mata yang begitu efisien dari sharingan, bentuk yang lebih menyeramkan dari milik Obito maupun Itachi karena mata itu adalah…

Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan milik Sasuke dan Madara.

Setelah tiba di apartementnya, Naruto tak membuang waktu, mengambil syal hitam dan sarung tangan. Ia segera pergi ke salah satu tempat berkumpul para bandit yang meresahkan masyarakat Uzushiogakure. Karena faktor inilah yang membuat beberapa penduduk merasa resah dengan apa yang terjadi. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkah karena sekarang tubuhnya sudah mulai membaik, paling tidak ia ingin sampai ke tempat para bandit tersebut dan menghabisi mereka dalam satu serangan.

Namun diatas semua hal yang akan ia lakukan, satu hal yang harus membuatnya terbelalak. Dia telah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Kertas _Fuuinjutsu_ telah terpasang di pinggir balkon apartementnya. Sekuat apapun Naruto, sehebat apapun ia kalau berhadapan dengan kertas itu dan dalam jangkauan dekat maka sudah dipastikan…

BOOM!

Saat itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah menjadi kenyataan.

Dan apa yang telah mereka semua lakukan kepadanya, semua itu hanyalah sia-sia dan akan membuat keraguan orang lain ketika berhadapan dengannya. Menatap kearah pemuda dengan surai silver tengah menggenggam sebilah pedang panjang yang sudah teraliri oleh chakra biru.

Naruto menatap lurus kedepan, kearah pria yang sedang menggunakan yukata abu-abu dengan aksen api disekelilingnya. Sudah dipastikan kalau pria itu adalah _Katon Master_ , mau tak mau Naruto memasang pose siaga untuk berhadapat dengan pria tersebut.

Pria itu tidak membuang waktu dengan mengatakan kepada Naruto bahwa ia memanglah _Katon Master_ , ia langsung melesat maju kearah Naruto yang berdiri di atas atap tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Ketika sang ninja dari Uzushiogakure itu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dengan tiga cabang, satu hembusan angin kencang bertiup di atas atap, membuat jubah hitam Naruto berkibar dan memberi kilasan singkat pada tulisan kanji yang tersulam dipermukaannya.

"Kau takkan pernah bisa…" matanya menajam, alisnya menukik di ikuti oleh mata biru yang bertransformasi menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe. "…melawan Uzumaki Naruto!"

 **~•~**

Pria itu hampir tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat, sepanjang hidupnya ia tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan orang yang bisa menghilangkan jurusnya hanya dalam satu tebasan pedang. Kedua tangannya berkelebat, menarik tiga kunai dari kantung ninjanya dan menaruhnya tepat di depan mulut.

Pada detik itu juga, dari mulutnya tercipta sebuah api yang langsung menyelimuti kunai-kunai tersebut. Ditemani dengan angin yang berhembus kencang, api tersebut semakin membesar hingga menimbulkan percikan disana.

Naruto tiba-tiba melesat, mengambil posisi horizontal dan memutar tubuhnya sedemikian cepat hingga ia sudah berada dibelakang pria tersebut sembari mengacungkan kunainya dengan tubuh terbalik. Dengan kata lain, punggungnya menyentuh punggung pria tersebut dan tangannya menodongkan kunai tepat dileher pria itu.

"Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan" ucap Naruto, menekan ujung kunainya sampai menggores sedikit kulit lehernya. Merasa sangat yakin kalau sang lawan takkan menyerangnya, dan pada saat itulah Naruto sangat kaget ketika melihat lawannya berbalik dan membenturkan kakinya dengan perut Naruto, seakan-akan lawannya tahu bahwa dia hanya diancam.

Naruto memutuskan bahwa ancamannya gagal karena kemujuran dan tebakan yang tepat oleh sang lawan.

"Sepertinya aku mulai serius kali ini" cetus Naruto sambil menjulurkan kunainya kedepan. "Berharaplah kalau tubuhmu tidak terpotong"

Pria tersebut terbelalak saat melihat shinobi didepannya membuat Insou dengan satu tangan. Ia yakin betul kalau keahlian seperti itu bahkan tidak dimiliki ninja sekelas kage.

" **Fuuton : Rasengan!"**

Perut pria tersebut tiba-tiba terasa terkoyak, tergilas oleh sebuah pusaran padat yang menghantam perutnya. Memutarnya dalam putaran luar biasa, membiarkan tubuhnya meluncur dengan cepat menembus perumahan warga.

"Sayang sekali, kecepatanku tidak perlu menggunakan teleportasi. Bahkan aku mampu menghindari serangan kakek tua berkumis yang memiliki adik suka nge rap" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut. Memanfaatkan angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang disekelilingnya, Naruto memejamkan mata dan mengumpulkan angin yang sudah terbentuk di udara.

Naruto baru saja mulai pergi harus merasakan suhu yang tiba-tiba naik, mendekati 50 derajat dalam jangka waktu tiga detik. Naruto mulai merasa agak sedikit resah saat angin yang ingin ia manfaatkan sebagai media itu harus menghilang ketika suhu tersebut menguapkannya.

" **Flame Manipulation** , kau takkan pernah bisa kabur dengan selamat."

Naruto tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun ketika melihat sang lawan tengah menatapnya dengan tubuh terbalut oleh api, membentuk sebuah tsunami api dengan tinggi puluhan meter didepannya. Naruto benci ini, kebanyakan musuh yang pernah ia lawan selalu mulai terlalu pede setiap kali mereka memiliki keuntungan, akan tetapi Naruto tetap tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

" **Hijutsu : Enkai! (Flame of Sun)"**

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak gentar. Nada yang dipakai lawannya nampak meremehkan karena melihat jurus yang baru saja dikeluarkannya, merasa bahwa dia sama sekali tidak terintimidasi dengan jurus tersebut.

Naruto melirik sekelilingnya, menangkap pemandangan ratusan shinobi dengan pangkat berbeda-beda tengah menatap mereka dengan posisi siap tempur. Namun satu hal yang pasti Naruto ketahui kalau mereka takkan mencampuri urusannya.

Memandang kearah bola api berbentuk matahari dengan ukuran diameter 40 meter. Membumihanguskan sebagian area yang menjadi tempat pertarungan mereka, memaksa beberapa shinobi membuat Kekkai untuk melindungi daerah lainnya.

"Aku tak ingin menunjukkan ini, tapi apa boleh buat" Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas, memejamkan matanya sekilas sebelum ia melempar pandangannya kedepan. **"KIRIN!"**

Pada saat ini juga, yang membuat api terasa dingin. Yang membuat air terpencar dari tanah atau batu berubah menjadi debu. Pemandangan yang membuat siapapun akan mati rasa dibuatnya.

Dan dengan itu, hari kebangkitan muncul.

Ketika garis-garis hitam mulai muncul di langit fajar, membentuk sebuah pusaran spiral yang menciptakan corong hitam. Terbentuk dari kondensasi berlebihan, menurunkan bulir-bulir air di ikuti oleh badai yang dahsyat menggelora.

Dan pada saat itu juga, petir menyambar-nyambar bersamaan dengan munculnya petir hitam dari lingkaran spiral tersebut. Hingga satu hal yang mampu meninggalkan dunia bersama isinya.

Ya.

.

Kematian.

.

.

DUAAARRR!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Angin malam bertiup lembut.

Menyelisik sela-sela kain putih di pinggir balkon.

Malam beranjak datang, hanya suara burung hantu dari kejauhan yang menghias malam, ditingkahi derik jangkrik bernyanyi. Langit terlihat cerah, gemintang menunjukkan berjuta formasinya. Di sana ada Taurus, ada Pisces, ada Leo, Cancer, dan lebih banyak lagi rasi yang tidak memiliki nama.

Naruto mati rasa, luar dalam.

Menatap langit malam yang dingin sampai langit itu sama kosong dengan matanya. Dibelakangnya, para shinobi berbicara. Matanya dapat melihat lebih baik dalam gelap dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia bisa melihat setiap lembar daun di pepohonan yang gelap, ia bisa mendengar suara paling pelan dengan jelas seakan dirinya adalah seorang Iblis.

Ia mendengar para shinobi berbicara.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9:00 PM, yang dimana saat ini sedang dilakukan perkumpulan para shinobi di depan Rumah Utama. Semuanya terdiam terpaku, menatap kearah Uzukage yang sedang bersama putrinya berdiri di tengah-tengah podium. Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, karena ada shinobi besar yang menghalangi dengan punggungnya yang lebar. Ia tidak mengerti alasan kenapa ia menjadi anak-anak lagi saat ini.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian menatap Uzukage terbijak yang pernah ia temui. Melompat ke atas atap warga untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas kearah Ayah anak tersebut.

"Perhatian, seluruh shinobi Uzushiogakure" Arashi berkata. "Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menyampaikan berita duka pada kalian. Semalam, kelompok garis depan dan seorang ahli strategis kita ditemukan tewas"

Kata-kata Arashi memunculkan keributan sampai dia mengangkat tangan, meminta semua diam. Kabar menghilangnya pasukan setelah anaknya berhasil diselamatkan.

"Kematian mereka mengingatkan kita bahwa dunia ini penuh bahaya tak dikenal. Tindakan sesederhana mengendus wangi bunga bisa membuatmu sakit, terpisah dari kelompok bisa menjadikanmu korban binatang buas"

Naruto teringat saat ia kembali mengulang kembali rantaian peristiwa yang telah terjadi, melihat dengan jelas dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa pasukan yang dikirim oleh Uzukage dibantai oleh pasukan Kumogakure. Naruto menggaruk wajahnya sesaat, serasa tidak mengerti dengan logika para shinobi yang belum pernah ia temui. Entah mengapa, benaknya melayang pada Kushina. Apakah putri Uzukage itu mengetahui apa yang terjadi, jika iya kenapa tidak memberitahukannya. Sedangkan jika tidak, maka sudah dipastikan lagi kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini.

"Aku sudah melakukan pencarian, tapi kami tidak menemukan apapun. Musuh yang kita lawan sangatlah hebat, dia bisa menghilangkan segala macam bau dan sampel darah akibat pertarungan dengan cepat"

Naruto menatap lurus ke gadis kecil yang sibuk dengan rambutnya, dirinya tidak tahu harus berpikir apa pada saat ini, jika memang benar ada pasukan khusus yang dikirim oleh Arashi sebelum ia kembali. Bisa saja ucapan itu memang benar, karena tidak mungkin Arashi mengambil resiko hanya dengan mengirim sedikit bantuan untuk menyelamatkan anaknya. Lagipula musuh apa yang bisa melakukan itu?

Naruto menyipitkan mata. Musuh apa tepatnya yang dimaksud? Naruto tak tahu apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, tapi ia sudah menyimpan kecurigaan yang cukup besar bahwa dia tahu lebih banyak daripada yang disampaikan kepada mereka.

Naruto mungkin tahu seberapa banyak yang disembunyikan Arashi.

"Jika begitu, aku ingin mempercepat program Percepatan Akademy. Aku akan mengambil anak dengan usia tujuh sampai keatas untuk masuk kedalam Akademy, karena kita sedang dalam kondisi siaga. Dan juga kami akan mengembangkan bakat para penerus desa ini"

Naruto hanya bisa diam sesaat, pandangannya beralih kearah para warga dan shinobi yang sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Tanpa sadar mata safhire itu berpapasan dengan mata coklat Arashi. Membuat Naruto mendapatkan sebuah ekspresi sinis yang terukir disana.

'Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi jika kau mengorbankan mereka maka aku takkan tinggal diam. Uzukage!'

 **~•~**

"Aku tak mengeri alasan kau melakukan itu" Naruto berbicara dengan intonasi suara yang memperingatkan Arashi akan pembicaraan yang berlanjut.

"Naruto, aku tahu alasan kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu." Arashi tersenyum kecil mendapatkan reaksi yang berbeda dari Naruto. "Tapi, aku punya alasan tersendiri mengapa melakukan program percepatan itu. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa di antara puluhan atau bahkan ratusan murid Akademy cuma menyusahkan nantinya. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah memprioritaskan kalau rasio strategi ini 60 : 40"

"Strategi?" Naruto menatap Arashi dengan serius. "Maksudmu-"

"Yah, kita sedang dalam kondisi siaga 1. Saat ini Uzushiogakure sedang terancam karena kekuatan kami yang dianggap bencana bagi desa besar lainnya" potong Arashi sembari menaruh satu tangannya dibawah dagu.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan itu pun hanya bisa terdiam, matanya terbelalak sembari pikirannya yang menjadi kosong. 'Kenapa, kenapa aku bisa lupa akan hal itu?! Tapi… kenapa harus secepat ini, bukankah ini masih pertengahan saat Kushina berada di Akademy?'

Ia memijat keningnya pusing. Naruto pikir kalau ia bisa menikmati kehidupan di Uzushio lebih lama, tapi kenapa semuanya harus berbeda? Ia pun yang pusing kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia melihat ke luar jendela, menatap dengan jengah kearah langit yang cerah meskipun sekelilingnya telah terlihat mendung.

"Naruto, aku memiliki pelatihan khusus untukmu. Kau akan kulatih secara khusus sampai saat dimana kejayaan Uzushio harus hancur atau bertahan"

Naruto mengangguk, mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Sepertinya ia harus memberikan pelajaran kepada mereka semua, haruskah ia memberikan rasa sakit kepada mereka karena ingin menghancurkan Uzushiogakure?

Sepertinya…

Iya.

 **~•~**

 **-Timeskip, 1 years Later-**

Sudah satu tahun semenjak Naruto kembali ke masa lalu. Dan juga masa dimana ia di latih oleh seorang Uzumaki Atarashi, yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto teringat akan sosok Jiraiya no Gama Sannin. Naruto mengakui kalau Arashi memanglah Kage yang kuat, ia bisa menciptakan formula _Fuuin_ dalam sekejap dengan mata tertutup. Ia juga memiliki pengendalian tiga elemen yang saling berhubungan membentuk Kekkai Genkai.

Tapi bukan itu yang Naruto sukai dari Arashi, bukan soal kekuatan ataupun tampang. Tetapi kecerdasan dan ketegasan yang dimilikinya begitu memukau hingga membuat Naruto mengingat kembali jati diri ayahnya. Ia masih ingat pertama kali reaksi Arashi ketika ia memiliki Doujutsu, meskipun ia dengan berat hati mengeluarkannya tetapi Arashi malah tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya- **Jadilah yang terkuat, Naruto** -ia masih ingat kata-kata itu sampai saat ini.

Naruto memandang ruang bawah tanah dengan teliti, tepatnya Training Ground yang dilapisi oleh _Fuuin_ tingkat tinggi yang diciptakan oleh Arashi. Menggunakan kolaborasi antara Barrier Ninjutsu dan Silent Voice. Namun, satu hal yang mengganjal dalam diri Naruto adalah ia sudah satu tahun ditinggal oleh Arashi untuk berlatih di dalam sini. Dan yang membuat hatinya mengganjal adalah ia dibiarkan membaca seluruh gulungan yang berada di dalam ruangan ini.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, ada ratusan gulungan yang sudah ia baca dan pelajari. Namun hanya satu yang tidak pernah diperbolehkan Arashi untuk membukanya, yaitu gulungan besar dengan corak kepala monster berwarna emas di ujung ruangan. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari situ, dan kemudian ke arah lainnya.

"Aku sudah lelah jika harus bersembunyi disini, aku ingin keluar dan melihat keadaan!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali, kini ia bergerak menuju gulungan besar tersebut. Ia juga membawa Kusanagi yang sudah ia silangkan di punggungnya bersama satu pedang pemberian Arashi. Ia mengobservasi gulungan tersebut dengan mata intens, mengambil kuda-kuda sebelum ia menggenggam gulungan besar tersebut dengan sebelah tangan.

Kilauan sinar emas pun menggelegar di dalam ruangan ini, membuat Naruto terpaksa harus memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Namun beberapa menit cahaya itu mulai menyusut, meninggalkan gulungan yang sudah terpasang di punggungnya.

"Hmm kayak Ero-sennin"

Naruto menatap lurus kedepan, memasang sarung tangan hitam di kedua tangannya dan menggunakan proktor bersimbol pusaran yang ia tutup dengan syal hitam. Tak lupa ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya membentuk simbol setengah harimau.

" **Kai!"**

Namun…

.

.

Ketika _Fuuin_ itu terbuka, kini matanya dipaksa terbelalak selebar-lebarnya. Menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan di sekitarnya, bangunan yang runtuh, puing-puing berjatuhan dan ratusan mayat bergelimangan dengan tubuh penuh dengan darah.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

* * *

 **~•~**

To be Continued

Maaf kalau lama, hamba tidak bisa membuat Fic secepat para author lainnya. Hamba hanya bisa meneruskan tiga Fic dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dan itu juga membutuhkan waktu yang terbilang cukup lama.

Kalau ingin mengetahui penampilan Naruto, lihat saja 'Sasuke The Last' tapi rambutnya berwarna silver. Tapi mungkin hamba akan membuatnya mirip dengan Sasuke di chapter depan.

Untuk pair, sebenarnya saya belum memastikannya. Yah karena hamba masih ingin menikmati adegan-adegan Naruto dalam adventure, paling tidak hamba membuat Adegan Romance setelah bertemu dengan Minato. Dan disitulah hamba membuat konflik romance, apakah Kushina bersama Minato atau sama Naruto. Ini tidak bisa dikatakan spoiler, karena masih berwujud ide. Niatnya pengen buat Naruto x Mikoto atau mungkin Naruto harem?

Dan juga hamba sangat terharu ketika Fic pertama ini mendapatkan Review yang sangat banyak menurut hamba, karena ketika hamba membuat cerita di FF hanya mendapatkan review paling banyak 20. Dan ini sudah mencapai 40, sungguh hamba benar-benar terharu.

Terimakasih.

Salam Ez-Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

 **~•~**

* * *

Draco, Out!


	3. Chapter 3

" **Kai!" (Release)**

.

.

Namun…

.

.

Ketika Fuuin itu terbuka, kini matanya dipaksa terbelalak selebar-lebarnya. Menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan di sekitarnya, bangunan yang runtuh, puing-puing berjatuhan dan ratusan mayat bergelimangan dengan tubuh penuh dengan darah.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Otak Naruto langsung berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk membuat rencana. Dari hasil pengamatannya saat ini, Naruto mengetahui bahwa Uzushiogakure sedang di-invasi. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ulang, ini bukan hanya sekedar invasi yang seperti dilakukan oleh Orochimaru, tetapi sebuah penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Tiga Desa Besar. Kalau semuanya lancar, maka… dia tak bisa menyelamatkan Uzushiogakure.

Walau nampaknya panjang, renungan itu sebenarnya sudah Naruto pertimbangkan dan cenangkan sejak dalam pelatihan bersama Arashi sehingga sudah hampir selesai ketika shinobi itu baru mengambil satu langkah. Hanya saja, ketika dia baru berniat untuk mencari keberadaan Arashi dengan kedua kakinya, Naruto mendapati ribuan pasukan sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit untuk di artikan.

Tap!

Naruto menoleh, dan dibuat bingung mendapati bahwa sepasang telapak tangan yang memegang pundaknya itu dimiliki oleh Arashi yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata bersinar. "…Arashi-jiji?"

Arashi mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun mulutnya hanya bisa mangap-mangap tak berdaya karena tubuhnya yang sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerak ataupun berbicara lebih lanjut. Setelah beberapa kali percobaan yang tak membuahkan hasil, Arashi mengambil napas berat dan memilih melakukan satu-satunya hal yang muncul di kepala.

Arashi menarik tangan Naruto dan memberikan anak yang masih berusia empat belas tahun itu sebilah pedang. Dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak memungkinkan, Arashi tetap mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

"Dasar anak nakal" ia terkekeh pelan melihat gulungan besar dipunggung Naruto. "Jika kau sudah mendapatkannya, jagalah itu dengan segenap hatimu. Dan…" Arashi mengelus surai silver Naruto dengan lembut. "…selamat ulang tahun"

Bruk!

"J-jiji…" Shinobi itu terbata. Dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa, tapi otak Naruto yang seharusnya sudah mempersiapkan argumen malah hanya termagu karena tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum pada akhirnya lengkingan suara terlontar dari bibirnya. "…TIDAKK!"

BLUM!

Aura berwarna keemasan telah menyelubungi tubuh Naruto, membuat para pasukan di depannya terasa terintimidasi, namun reaksi itu adalah bukti bahwa Naruto sudah mematuk umpannya. "Aku takkan pernah memaafkan kalian…"

"K-KYUUBI!"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sebelum ia membukanya dengan cepat dan menjulurkan tangannya kedepan. Pada saat itu juga bola hitam terkumpul di depan mulut rubah tersebut.

" **BIJUUDAMA!"**

BLAARRR!

Kini giliran Sandaime Raikage yang menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga mengalirkan darah segar dari telapak tangannya. Ia menaikkan intensitas Raiton no Yoroi menjadi maksimal, membuat pasukan dibelakangnya mengambil jarak dari kage mereka.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH!"

Raikage melesat maju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, menghantam tubuh Naruto yang terlapis oleh rubah oranye. Dan pada saat itu juga Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat Raikage yang terbelalak melihat bola berwarna hitam dengan cincin kuning memutarinya sudah bersarang di perutnya.

"Kau telah membunuh orang yang sangat kusayangi, dan aku takkan bisa memaafkanmu!" Naruto menekan telapak tangannya dan terus hingga membuat Raikage melebarkan matanya karena merasakan organ dalamnya tergilas. **"DAI RASENRINGU!"**

Duar!

"Raikage-sama!

Menghiraukan teriakan dari pasukan dibelakangnya, Raikage berdiri dengan tertatih-tatih. Mengusap perutnya yang sepertinya mendapatkan luka sangat parah disana. Menatap bengis kearah Naruto yang berdiri jauh di depannya.

Tap! Tap!

"Butuh bantuan, Raikage?"

"Yah sepertinya begitu" Raikage mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. "Serang… Yagura, Muu!"

" **Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu!"**

" **Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!"**

" **Raiton : Kaminari!"**

Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu, meski situasi sudah menjadi begitu berbahaya, remaja berambut silver dengan mata berbentuk plus berwarna emas yang senantiasa hangat itu tak pernah gagal untuk tetap tenang. Seakan-akan dia telah terbiasa dengan hal itu, kondisi dimana ia selalu mendahulukan keselamatan orang lain, seakan-akan dia menganggap keselamatan dirinya sendiri bukanlah hal yang pantas di khawatirkan.

"Maafkan aku Arashi-jiji, sepertinya aku harus menggunakannya"

Raikage mendongak, dan dia takkan pernah bisa menyangkal bahwa hatinya sempat berhenti berdetak ketika melihat mata emas itu telah bertransformasi menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe. Bersamaan dengan itu, masing-masing pupilnya masuk sebelum berubah menjadi pola segi enam.

" **Susano'o!"**

Duar!

Tanpa diketahui, hasrat dalam hati Naruto membulat dan mengeras menjadi tekad. Dia yang sudah menerima perhatian dan kepedulian dari Arashi seperti ini takkan pernah bisa puas. Sebagai contoh, bukan hal yang mustahil ketika seorang genin biasa bisa mengalahkan shinobi berlevel kage. Meskipun dalam pangkat ia memanglah kalah jauh, tapi dengan mengetahui cara bertarung lawan seperti apa, kelemahan mereka, kebiasaan mereka dan bahkan jumlah persenjataan yang dibawa musuh bisa memberikan keuntungan di medan pertempuran.

Selagi asap yang mengepul masih menghalangi pandangan dari ketiga kage tersebut, Naruto juga mengetahui bahwa salah satu dari mereka merupakan Jinchuriki. Ia juga mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Yagura pada Kiri sebelum pemerintahan dipegang oleh Mei, kemudian apa yang dilakukan pria itu dan efeknya ke penduduk Kiri. Membunuh para pengguna Garis Darah (Kekkai Genkai) ? Jangan bercanda! Ia yang sudah biasa tertindas pun tak rela melihat orang lain merasakan hal itu juga.

Dan juga, kemampuan Muu yang merupakan _Kekkai Touta_ , meskipun sudah mengetahui jenis-jenis jurus yang akan dipakai kedepannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Oonoki, Naruto tetap tidak boleh gegabah menghadapi Perubahan elemen yang langka itu. Meskipun dulu Muu dikendalikan oleh Kabuto, tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah diperbuat pria itu.

Sayangnya, walaupun data yang ia kumpulkan sudah banyak, Naruto masih belum bisa mendapatkan suatu info yang menjadi prioritas utamanya. Walaupun ia sudah mengetahui segala kemampuan dari ketiga kage tersebut. Remaja yang mengenakan kaos abu-abu dengan celana jins hitam itu menarik napas panjang lalu menutup matanya sesaat. Ia menjulurkan tangannya kedepan kemudian melesat.

Asap mulai menipis, tak meninggalkan bekas sekecil pun kecuali sesuatu yang membuat mata para pasukan dan kage di depannya terbelalak. Itu tidak mengubah fakta jika ketiga kage itu melihat mata yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"U-UCHIHA?!"

Mereka harus mengambil langkah yang drastis.

Hampir satu hari ketiga kage itu memikirkan rencana sebelum penyerangan ini, tapi mereka telah menyusuri jalan yang terjal ketika telah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya. Mereka yang awalnya cuma memprioritaskan kehancuran Uzushiogakure tidak menyadari beberapa aspek ketika ada musuh ataupun bala bantuan yang datang, dengan data yang baru saja mereka dapatkan sebelumnya, ketiga kage itu mencari rekan orang yang ia jadikan sebagai alat dengan alasan untuk mengalahkan remaja yang tak lebih dari lima belas tahun kurang tersebut.

"Kau! Apakah kau dari Konoha!?"

Naruto tidak membuang waktu untuk berbicara saat ini, otaknya yang telah bekerja dengan cepat tidak bisa terkontaminasi oleh kata-kata yang tak berguna. Karena menghancurkan semuanya sudah menjadi salah satu pondasi yang kokoh, sebagai tujuannya saat ini.

Armor biru yang membungkus Naruto itu membumbung tinggi, membentuk sebuah kerangka yang cukup besar sebelum sebuah penutup kepala terbuka menampakkan sebuah hidung yang panjang dan mata merah bersinar di balik awan hitam yang menggantung.

"APAKAH KAU DARI KONOHA, BOCAH!"

Walaupun sudah berteriak sekuat tenaga, Raikage menggeram marah ketika ada satu-satunya orang yang tidak menjawabnya dan bahkan memandangnya remeh dari atas. Seolah-olah ia sedang menunduk kepada bocah itu.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau takut saat ini, Raikage? Tak tahukah apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan desa yang telah menerimaku?" Amarah yang mulai meluap karena mengucapkan itu berhasil ditepis dengan gelengan kepalanya. Menatap kearah Raikage dan kedua kage lainnya yang dikawal oleh puluhan ribu pasukan dibelakangnya. "Jika aku mau, aku bisa menghancurkan desa kalian. Tapi, bukankah tidak menarik jika kita mulai permainannya dari sini?"

Ketiga kage itu tertegun, mereka telah melihat dengan kepala sendiri bagaimana anak yang berumur dibawah rata-rata ninja setingkat genin itu tertawa kepada mereka. Dan dengan satu pasukan sebesar itu, mereka yakin apapun rencana Naruto, itu pasti sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku bukanlah dari Konoha dan takkan pernah mau menjadi bagian dari manapun mulai detik ini, aku hanya ingin hidup di balik kegelapanku sendiri. Mungkin permainan ini akan terus berlanjut sampai penerus kalian yang merasakannya." Naruto menggigit jarinya dan menapakkannya di udara. "Haruskah aku mulai sekarang, Kage sialan!?"

Diskusi singkat yang mereka lakukan harus termakan oleh hawa intimidasi yang cukup hebat, sangat hebat hingga membuat daerah ini bergetar karenanya. Kepulan asap kedua membumbung tinggi, namun saat ini efek negatifnya sangatlah kuat membuat pasukan didepannya mengambil langkah mundur dan berjaga-jaga.

Grrr! Groar!

Raungan itu memekak telinga puluhan ribu pasukan di depannya, menghentikan detakan jantung mereka ketika kepulan asap mulai menipis. Napasnya berubah semakin cepat ketika mereka merasakan ada yang salah ketika asap menghilang.

 **[Kenapa kau memanggil kami, bocah]** Suara berat itu terdengar mengintimidasinya. **[Kau tak sepantasnya memanggil Hewan Penjaga Mata Angin yang Agung]**

"Aku tahu, tapi ini bukanlah saatnya untuk membicarakan hal ini!" Naruto berseru dengan lantang. "Kalian tak bisa melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh para bajingan itu?!"

 **[Uzushio…hancur?]**

Naruto mengangguk dengan nafas memburu. "Mungkin aku hanyalah bocah dimata kalian, tapi aku mampu mengimbangi gaya pertarungan kalian. Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendam karena telah membunuh Arashi-jiji!"

Keempat Monster yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dalam armor Perfect Susano'o itu melebarkan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang terus memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap bertahan.

 **[Mungkin kami akan meminta penjelasanmu nantinya, tapi bisakah kau memberikan kami nama master kami?]**

Naruto melebarkan matanya sedikit sebelum ia terkekeh dan tersenyum.

 **[Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih bisa tersenyum, ajaran Arashi sepertinya melekat padamu]**

Naruto mengangguk. "Kalian bisa memanggilku White!" ujarnya lantang sambil menunjuk rambutnya yang silver.

Para Kage yang telah mendengar kalimat akhir itu, tiba-tiba merasakan firasat tak enak dalam hatinya. Dan firasat itu terbukti ketika mereka merasakan getaran yang kuat ketika bocah yang memiliki julukan 'White' itu bergerak dengan armor besarnya di ikuti oleh empat monster disekelilingnya.

"MAJU!"

Dan pada detik ini, jam ini, hari ini bahkan tahun ini telah merubah sejarah yang baru. Gambaran tentang seorang anak berusia empat belas tahun bersama dengan empat hewan peliharannya, melawan Tiga Kage sendirian.

Tepat tanggal 25 Desember XXXX.

Awal terjadinya…

Lost Christmas.

* * *

 **Naruto no Koganei Senkou** :: Draco

.

.

.

 **Warning :**

TimeTravel, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, BabyFace!Naru, Over!Powered, etc

.

.

.

.

 **Genre :**

Adventure

.

.

 **Rating :**

M

.

.

 **Draco, In!**

.

.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

[Blablabla] = perkataan yang diucapkan hewan kuchiyose

 **Desclaimer :** (This is pure fiction I made, if there is a similarity maybe it is a coincidence). **Naruto** belong to **Masashi** **Kishimoto**.

.

~Kisah yang terlupa~

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Hanya ada satu cara membuat dunia penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Hanya ada satu jalan untuk mencapai kedamaian.

Hanya ada satu jiwa, yang terharap di hati-jiwa ini.

Meski dunia kadang tertawa dan menghina.

Memang dunia tak pernah tahu.

Memang mereka takkan pernah tahu,

Bila semua kisah yang terjadi hanyalah kehampaan.

Tapi memang dunia tak pernah tahu…

.

.

.

 **Start!**

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya sedikit. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah, tubuhnya sangat sakit. Tubuhnya seperti ditiban batu besar. Tubuhnya seperti sangat hancur. Ia ingin membuka matanya lagi, tetapi sangat sakit, ia kembali menutup matanya.

Tanpa sadar ia terkesiap, membuatnya tersadar dari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Naruto tidak terlampau idiot untuk tetap diam dan menunggu tubuhnya sembuh dengan sendirinya. Mata Naruto terbuka dan memancarkan sakit, tapi ia tetap bertahan dari semua itu hanya untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Daijobu ka, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto terbelalak ketika wajah mereka berdekatan, begeitu dekat sampai Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Biru langit dan ungu violet terus saling tatap sementara bibir terbuka menampakkan tidak kepercayaan yang pasti.

"Kushina-himesama?"

Dan dengan itu Naruto ingin segera tidur kembali.

"Aku sangat bersyukur saat kamu selamat Naruto-kun, kupikir kamu-kupikir…hiks hiks"

Tak butuh waktu sedetik bagi Naruto ketika otaknya dibentur oleh insting, ia memeluk tubuh Kushina dan mendekapnya dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Kushina yang awalnya terkejut pun akhirnya mengerti, senyum di wajah gadis berambut merah halus itu melebar sembari tangannya membalas pelukan itu.

"Tapi aku senang kamu tak apa-apa, aku jadi punya teman"

Sejauh pengalaman Naruto, satu-satunya fitur yang menjadi kelemahannya adalah kata [Teman] yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kushina. Berlawanan dengan dirinya sejak berada di Akademy, tapi setidaknya Naruto senang melihat Kushina senang akan hal itu. Namun untuk memastikan sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya, Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk melancarkan pertanyaan.

"Anu, Hime. Apakah kamu tahu berapa lama aku dirawat?"

Naruto tak perlu lagi bertanya ini dimana, kapan dan tanggal berapa. Ia sudah tahu kalau takdir akan membawanya kedalam masalah Konoha, semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan pasti berakhir di tangan Konoha. Ia selalu tahu akan hal itu, seperti contoh ketika ia kelelahan akibat latihan bersama Jiraiya sang Gama Sannin dengan tubuh penuh luka namun berakhir di rumah sakit Konoha. Dan juga pertarungan setelah melawan Pein, meski peralatan yang dimiliki seadanya tetapi tetap Naruto akan dibawa Konoha. Meski faktanya ia memanglah ninja dari desa besar tersebut.

Ah.

Naruto harusnya sudah sadar kalau ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu, ia tidak boleh teringat kembali akan masa lalu. Satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan adalah menjalani kehidupannya sekarang, ia mungkin bisa memahami kisah cinta antara ibu dan ayahnya saat ini.

"Mmn" Naruto menatap kearah Kushina yang memasang jari telunjuknya di bibir sambil memasang pose berpikir. "Kupikir kamu sudah tiga minggu dirawat, lukamu saat itu parah sekali. Kata Ojii-chan, kamu dibawa oleh seekor harimau putih yang menakuti penjaga lho"

"Souka, jadi sudah tiga minggu" Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur, menatap kedepan sebelum ia memejamkan mata. **"Jikkukan!"**

Kushina terkesiap melihat Naruto yang berpindah-pindah dari dalam ruangan ke halaman, sebelum muncul kembali di atap, pohon dan kembali ke ruangan. Dari sekian lama ia berlatih bersama ayahnya, Kushina baru menyadari kategori ninja [Hebat] itu seperti apa.

"Tak ada perubahan, hanya tubuh terasa kaku dan stamina telah pulih." Naruto berkomentar tentang dirinya sendiri. "Hanya saja aku merasakan kakiku terasa tak enak"

"Ah etto…" Kushina memainkan kedua jarinya sambil menunduk. "…aku tak bisa melilit perban"

"Nani?!" Naruto menjerit sembari mengangkat ujung celananya, disana terlihat lilitan yang bisa dikatakan [Sembrono] oleh para medic-nin.

"Gomenasai, aku hanya bisa melakukan apa yang aku bisa"

Kini Naruto sadar kalau kehidupan sebagai seorang putri Uzukage tidaklah menyenangkan, meskipun sudah diberikan beberapa pelatihan namun tetap saja intelejensi pria dan wanita itu berbeda-beda. Tapi melihat Kushina yang sepertinya sangat ingin menolongnya membuat Naruto tahu beberapa hal, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya saat ini karena mau bagaimanapun Kushina ingin menjadi yang terbaik di mata orang lain.

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah, aku sangat berterimakasih karena Hime mau menolongku"

"…Hmph!" Kushina mendengus bangga sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, aku akan menjadi Ninja yang hebat!"

"Sebelum itu-"

Kruyukk!

"Buahahaha" Tawa Kushina pecah ketika mendengar suara itu, menatap kearah Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu. "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang, ayo kita cari makan"

"Baiklah"

 **~•~**

Keesokan paginya, Naruto langsung pergi ke Rumah Utama. Menggunakan kaos hitam dan celana jins hitam yang di padu oleh sebuah jubah berwarna biru gelap, tak lupa aksesoris yang selalu ia kenakan yaitu sarung tangan dan syal hitam.

Sekilas ia menatap kearah patung hokage yang masih terukir tiga wajah, dengan kata lain Minato memang belum menjadi Kage saat ini. Dan apabila ia harus memprediksi, beberapa tahun lagi akan terjadi pertarungan di Jembatan Kannabi yang mengubah segalanya menjadi kehancuran.

Menurut informasi yang ia dapat dari Kushina, hanya ada tiga orang Uzumaki yang berada di sini. Itu pun yang berhasil selamat dari kejadian kemarin, tapi tak lama kemudian dua orang lainnya tewas karena tak kuat menahan racun yang diberikan musuh ketika melarikan diri. Dan itu memaksa Kushina untuk tinggal sendiri tanpa ada saudara yang menemaninya.

Tapi, ketika kedatangannya yang tak terduga itu, entah kenapa malah membuat Kushina sangat senang sekali. Naruto tidak bisa berkomentar apapun ketika melihat raut wajah bahagia yang selalu ia rindukan itu, wajah yang hanya ia lihat satu kali seumur hidup.

Namun meskipun ia tak ingin mengakuinya, ia lebih senang di masa lalu. Disini, ia bisa melihat wajah itu kembali. Disini juga, ia tidak mendapatkan pandangan benci sewaktu ia kecil.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk"

Suara dari dalam itu menggema ke seluruh arah, keras dan tegas. Namun dibalik itu semua hanyalah suara berat akan kebimbangan akan apa yang baru saja di alami.

Ketika manusia melakukan kesalahan, mereka akan diberikan kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Selalu dan… selalu hingga mereka bisa mengerti jalan kebenaran. Dosa yang dibuat, bisa ditebus dengan kebaikan yang tulus dari dalam hati. Dari penyesalan yang berarti.

Naruto terdiam memandang kearah kakek tua yang tengah duduk membelakanginya, sekilas ia menemukan sebuah hembusan asap yang menerpa jendela di seberang. Ia hanya terdiam sampai kakek tua itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus-lurus kearahnya dengan satu tangan menaruh cerutu di atas meja.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

Pria itu tersenyum sedih mendengar panggilan yang menyerupai bisikan itu. "Tidak… tapi White…"

Melihat kakek tua yang berada di depannya. Emosi apa yang dipancarkan oleh kakek tua itu?... kesedihan… berusaha kuat… tetap tegar… semua itu hanya untuk apa yang ia percayai. Kesalahan yang ia perbuat akan menimbulkan sebuah kebencian, akan terus berputar sampai membentuk sebuah rantai kebencian dan hanya bisa dibalas oleh penyesalan yang berarti.

"…aku tak mengerti, kenapa anak berumur 14 tahun sepertimu… mampu membuat kehancuran semacam itu. Seandainya kau tahu… apakah kau masih tetap bisa menerima tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya? Atau keraguan akan membuatmu kehilangan itu semua?-apapun yang kau pilih, aku berharap itu masih membuatmu menjadi pribadi yang sekarang"

Anak laki-laki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya… dan terkadang terlalu berlebihan"

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan… akan memberikan getahnya kepada kami, Konoha. Meskipun begitu, kami tetap mengakuimu sebagai Shinobi desa Uzushiogakure yang mungkin akan menjadi Shinobi desa Konohagakure karena hubungan kami yang begitu erat." Kakek tua itu menghela nafas beratnya selama beberapa saat, meskipun begitu tatapannya tetap berada di arah anak laki-laki tersebut. "Setelah semua itu terjadi, kehancuran kedua akan memicu perang kembali. Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga, Konoha melawan Tiga Negara Besar yang memungkinkan akan menentukan akhir dari dunia ini"

"Aku tahu…" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Aku tahu itu akan terjadi jika aku ada di sini, karena apa yang kau lakukan atas perjanjian yang telah dibuat. Mencoba untuk bersikap netral ketika Desa yang memiliki ikatan erat denganmu sedang dalam masalah!"

Sandaime berpikir sejenak, mencari langkah apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. "Bukan begitu-"

BRAK!

Sandaime menatap sekitarnya dengan ngeri. Naruto meretakkan ruangannya hanya dengan satu ledakan chakra yang besar dan jika bukan karena adanya barrier yang menghalangi tempat ini, mungkin saja satu-tidak tetapi sepuluh batalion ANBU mungkin akan langsung datang dan meringkus siapa yang telah melakukan semua ini.

"KAU… TIDAK… MENGERTI…" Ejaan dengan nada penekanan itu dirasakan oleh Sandaime, menangkap dengan jelas hawa kemarahan yang mulai menguar di sekeliling tubuh anak laki-laki tersebut. Hanya jari telunjuk yang mengacung kearahnya, Sandaime mulai merasakan hawa yang buruk akan terjadi. "Setelah kehancuran yang terjadi… kau malah duduk diam dan melakukan hal manja di singgasanamu. Hanya bersikap seolah semua ini telah ditentukan oleh takdir dunia yang terus membelenggu dan sudah tertulis di atas batu."

Sandaime menunduk, ia mengerti apa maksud dari perkataaan Naruto.

"…suatu saat nanti, kematian lah yang akan menjemput karena kenaifanmu, seperti pedang yang akan dipegang oleh muridmu sendiri dan akan menusuk jantungmu. Dan ketika semua itu terjadi, hanya penyesalan yang akan terjadi… penyesalan yang tidak akan berarti."

Tiba-tiba tanpa Naruto sadari sepasang sapphire nya mengeluarkan air mata, air mata yang terlihat kental dengan cairan berwarna merah. Darah… awalnya Naruto tak tahu kenapa ia menangis, ia mengira dirinya menangis karena teringat akan kematian Sandaime-jiji di masa lalu dan membongkar apa yang terjadi pada Sandaime beberapa tahun lagi.

"Aku membencimu… kau tidak seperti Kakek Hokage yang kukenal"

Dengan akhir kata itu, Sandaime membuka matanya lebar dengan terkejut. Tapi Naruto sudah menghilang dari sana.

* * *

 **-Timeskip, 1 month later-**

Sudah 1 bulan semenjak Naruto berada di Konoha. Kehidupannya terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, ia tidak terikat oleh status ninja melainkan hanya sebagai warga biasa. Meskipun di setiap minggunya Sandaime selalu mengunjunginya dan memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam Akademi untuk berbaur dengan teman seusinya, namun tetap Naruto menolak itu karena dirinya tidak ingin membuat masalah lebih untuk Konoha.

Naruto juga sempat melihat Bingo-book milik Jounin yang terjatuh, tanpa sengaja ia melihat nama 'White' dengan Total Bounty 20 Juta Ryo. Namun terlihat misterius karena disana hanya tertulis ciri-ciri yaitu berambut putih dan memiliki Sharingan. Ia kadang merasa sedikit bimbang melihat dirinya ditulis Rank-SSS hanya karena pernah melawan Tiga Kage sendirian.

Ia pun terkadang juga latihan pagi secara rutin untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, sesekali pergi ke hutan untuk mencari makanan yang berasal dari alam itu sendiri. Walaupun sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan untuk menghindari bekal buatan Kushina yang terus datang setiap paginya, yah… sebenarnya Naruto bukannya menolak, hanya saja bekal itu terlihat girly dan juga rasanya yang… ah kau tahulah.

Seminggu lalu, Sandaime juga mengumumkan untuk mempercepat Program Percepatan Akademi seperti yang dilakukan oleh Arashi. Dan kabarnya hal itu disebabkan karena Konoha yang masuk kedalam perang dengan Suna. Awalnya, perang itu ditimbulkan karena Sandaime Kazekage yang menghilang, walaupun sebenarnya Naruto tahu Sasori di balik semua itu, ia tidak bisa memberitahunya. Jadilah Program Akademi dipercepat karena Konoha membutuhkan pasukan.

"Naruto-kun!"

Suara panggilan Kushina membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Ia kini berada di pinggir jalan Konoha dan tengah menyender pada batang pohon yang besar. Niat awalnya adalah untuk berlatih, namun karena kedatangan Kushina ia tidak ingin menimbulkan hal-hal yang memancing putri Uzukage itu untuk menuntutnya meminta penjelasan.

Naruto menengok kearah Ksuhina. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan alis yang tertaut ketika melihat Kushina yang meloncat-loncat dengan bahagia. Ini juga pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Kushina sesenang itu. Tetapi, ketika melihat hal itu Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kamu mendengar pidato Jii-chan, bukan?" seru Kushina tak sabar. "Aku ingin kamu menjadi ninja sepertiku"

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa Hime ingin aku menjadi ninja? Lagipula aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam pertarungan dan lebih menitikberatkan pada kunai dan shuriken"

Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Karena itulah aku ingin kamu menjadi ninja, agar desa kita di akui oleh seluruh penduduk! Bahwa Uzushiogakure melahirkan shinobi-shinobi yang berbakat" Serunya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Matanya melebar, ia tak menyangka kalau Kushina memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Dan ketika ia mengucapkan hal itu, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa gundah ataupun sedih. Dengan kata lain Kushina memang sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan berusaha menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang.

"Baiklah…" Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, namun dari sudut matanya ia melihat Sandaime yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya dan beberapa detik kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Dengan itu, Naruto langsung mengikuti Kushina untuk pergi menuju ke

* * *

 **-Academy-**

Naruto kini sudah sampai di Akademi yang berlokasi tepat di belakang Gedung Hokage, ia melihat ke arah sekeliling hanya untuk melihat siapakah yang masuk ke Akademi. Matanya menangkap orang-orang yang sepertinya terasa familiar namun memiliki fisik yang berbeda.

Pertama, ia melihat ayah dari Ino-Shika-Chou yang tengah berjalan bersama dan melakukan tabiat yang sama. Jika Chouza terus memakan keripik kentang yang berada di genggaman tangannya, Shikaku yang menggaruk leher belakangnya… tetapi Inoichi terlihat kalem, berbeda jauh dengan sifat Ino yang hyperaktif tersebut.

Kedua ia melihat Namikaze Minato yang tengah berjalan bersama Uchiha Mikoto. Kalau bisa dibilang, Naruto sudah mengenal Mikoto melalui Kushina yang menyuruhnya ikut berbelanja. Mereka bertemu pertama kali di Training Ground di sudut desa, dan sejak saat itu, ia, Minato, Kushina, dan Mikoto sesekali bermain bersama.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari situ, dan kemudian ke arah lainnya. Ia kemudian melihat seorang sensei yang tengah melambaikan kepada murid-muridnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas, namun ia sempat melihat Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hizashi yang berjalan dengan wajah stoic nya.

"Kyaa! Itu Naruto-kun~"

Naruto menghentikan tatapannya pada beberapa Kunoichi yang ia kenal dari civilian, dan melihat mereka melambaikan tangannya, Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di atas pohon dengan wajah sweatdrop. Karena bagaimanapun juga Naruto tahu betapa buasnya mereka ketika bertemu dengannya. Ini semua dimulai ketika ia tanpa sengaja menolong mereka dari keusilan beberapa genin yang mencoba untuk memalak mereka dan diancam menggunakan kunai, niat awal yang hanya sekedar membantu malah membuat Naruto terjerumus dalam masalah seperti ini.

…namun naas bagi Naruto. Dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian, beberapa di antara mereka terlihat terkejut tapi ada juga yang terlihat tidak peduli.

Naruto kemudian turun dari atas pohon dan kemudian berdiri di sebelah Kushina yang entah kenapa sudah ada Minato dan Mikoto disana.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kamu itu hebat, dattebane~"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Tidak. Aku hanya sering berlari dan entah kenapa aku terlihat seperti menghilang" Namun Naruto bergidig ngeri ketika melihat Mikoto yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya yang berjumlah dua tomoe. "M-mikoto-chan…"

"Kamu tak bisa berbohong di hadapan mata ini, Naruto-kun"

Minato tersenyum lebar. "Sudah sudah, yang terpenting Naruto akhirnya mau masuk ke dalam Akademi"

"Tunggu dulu" Kushina menghentikan langkah mereka. "Apakah Naruto-kun sudah meminta izin kepada Jii-chan tentang ini?"

Naruto menghela nafas kembali. "Kamu bisa melihat, kakek tua yang sedang duduk di ujung bangku itu tengah menulis nama siapa?"

Mikoto tersenyum. "Uzumaki… Naruto"

Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam arena untuk melakukan tes masuk, Naruto melihat beberapa murid sudah duduk di tempatnya dan menunggu nama mereka dipanggil.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Sang proktor memanggilnya. Minato, Mikoto, dan Kushina yang melihat itu pun langsung memberikan senyum lebar kearahnya. Mereka yang memang sudah menjadi murid Akademi diperbolehkan melihat dan juga sebagai motivasi kalau ada murid baru yang lebih kuat dari mereka suatu saat nanti.

"Hei! Kenapa aku yang lebih dulu?" seru Naruto tidak terima, padahal ia baru saja duduk.

Proktor hanya mengusap-usap perutnya. "Maaf, karena aku belum sarapan entah kenapa menyebut namamu menjadi lebih kenyang"

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar alasan tak bermutu tersebut dan dengan terpaksa ia maju.

Sang proktor memberikan 10 shuriken ke Naruto, dan mengatakan sesuatu dari sebelahnya, namun Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan.

"Maaf, tapi papan itu terlihat miring" Naruto menunjuk kearah satu papan sasaran yang memang terlihat miring dan memungkinkan persentase kegagalan meningkat.

Proktor menyeringai. "Kami tidak menerima murid yang mungkin hanya bisa menggoresnya dan tidak menancap"

"Meh, kau meremehkan Klan Uzumaki, sensei"

Proktor yang mendengar itu pun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. Apalagi ia melihat Naruto yang tengah melempar dua shuriken ke udara dan menyelipkan delapan shuriken lainnya di sela-sela jarinya dengan sekejap. Kemudian Naruto melompat dengan kepala di bawah seperti gerakan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Itachi, lalu melempar delapan shurikennya yang dimana ia memantulkan dua shuriken yang ia lempar ke udara tadi dengan dua shuriken lainnya sehingga shuriken itu berbelok dan menancap tepat di tengah-tengah papan sasaran yang miring. Lalu dilanjutkan oleh delapan shuriken yang menancap pada papan yang lain.

Mereka semua yang ada di dalam arena hanya mematung melihat hal yang tidak pernah mereka lihat tersebut, terlebih lagi dilakukan oleh murid yang mereka duga tidak menjadi ninja sebelumnya.

Keheningan yang terjadi pun berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan tersebut.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?!"

Ah, Uchiha Fugaku. Mirip sekali dengan sikap Sasuke, terlalu emosional ketika melihat orang lain yang jauh lebih hebat darinya. Naruto kemudian hanya menaikkan satu alisnya sebelum ia menatap kearah Shikaku.

"Shikaku-san, bisa anda jelaskan?"

Shikaku yang namanya disebut pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mendengus kearah Naruto yang hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Dengan kondisi papan yang miring memungkinkan kemenangan turun sejauh 30% sesuai dengan posisi miringnya, dari suara yang kudengar… dua ujung dari shuriken yang Naruto-san lempar itu terlihat sedikit tumpul sehingga memudahkan dua shuriken lain melakukan tolakan dan tanpa kalian sadari dia melempar kembali dua shuriken tumpul tersebut." Jelas Shikaku dengan lancarnya.

"Melempar kembali?" ulang Chouza tak mengerti.

Shikaku mengangguk. "Karena shuriken yang dia lempar pertama kali membuat titik fokus kalian terhadap dirinya berkurang sampai kedelapan shurikennya menancap, dan tanpa kalian sadari dia sudah mengambil shuriken tumpul tersebut dan melemparnya"

Hanya satu kata yang dapat di bisikan dari beberapa Ketua Klan yang ikut menonton program ini.

.

.

Prodigy.

* * *

To be Continued~

Ahaha, chapter 3 release. Tidak ada yang spesial dari chapter ini, hanya mengungkapkan sedikit tentang kekuatan Naruto. **Mode Kyuubi** , Naruto bisa menggunakan itu tanpa bantuan Kurama karena bagaimanapun juga disini Naruto mengambil alih dua peran tersebut. Untuk sharingan, hamba tidak akan menggunakannya terlalu sering atau bahkan akan sangat jarang. Hamba hanya ingin memusatkan pada kekuatan yang sama seperti ninja lainnya dan juga beberapa elemen baru yang dia dapatkan dari masa depan.

Pair… Hem hem hem…

Pokoknya terus stay bersama Draco dengan Fic super gaje, alur yang membingungkan, tanpa eyd yang jelas dan membuat orang lain harus baca ulang untuk faham.

Arigatou and Salam Ez-Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

* * *

Draco, out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco, in!**

 _Authors Note_ **:** Hamba hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa kata yang singkat, dan juga menghaturkan terimakasih atas dukungan positifnya. Berkat dukungan dari para Readers, hamba menjadi ingin terus melanjutkan fic Naruto no Koganei Senkou yang hamba tulis saat ini.

Baiklah, sekarang silakan baca pengumuman yang ingin hamba berikan.

Pertama, hamba takkan membuat adegan Fight yang berlebihan karena mengingat umur Naruto yang terlihat masih muda pasti ada batasan yang ia miliki dan kekuatan yang akan dikeluarkan pun pasti ada efek sampingnya. Dan bukannya [Overpowered Naruto], emang sih ada daya tarik kalau ngeliat Naruto bisa melawan tiga Kage sendirian hanya bermodalkan kekuatan dari Sharingan, tapi tak mungkin bukan kalau bukan pemilik asli Sharingan mampu memasterinya dengan mudah?

Kedua, hamba tidak akan menekankan pada masalah pair untuk saat ini. Kenapa? Karena hamba ingin membuat hal seperti itu ketika umur mereka yang pas dalam kategori 'Merasakan apa itu Cinta', namun hamba akan memberikan beberapa poin sebagai spoiler bahwa siapakah yang akan menajadi pair Naruto nantinya.

Ketiga, hamba tidak digaji ataupun diberikan sepeser pun uang. Dan itu berarti hamba melanjutkan Fic ini atas dasar hobi hamba sendiri, bukan sebagai kewajiban yang semestinya harus dilaksanakan. Hamba hargai para readers yang menunggu dan ingin cepat-cepat membaca kelanjutannya, tapi hamba juga tidak suka ketika ada yang memaksakan Author itu sendiri untuk menekankan ego yang kalian miliki.

 _Warning_ , this fic containing elements of Time Travel. The time difference and all that relates to the past.

 **Naruto no Koganei Senkou** :: Draco

.

.

 **Warning :**

Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, OOC, etc

.

.

 **Genre :**

Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Family, Drama…

.

.

 **Rating :**

M

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

[Blablabla] = perkataan yang diucapkan hewan kuchiyose

 **Desclaimer :** (This is pure fiction I made, if there is a similarity maybe it is a coincidence). **Naruto** belong to **Masashi** **Kishimoto**.

.

.

~The Headclan of Uchiha~

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Hanya ada satu cara membuat dunia penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Hanya ada satu jalan untuk mencapai kedamaian.

Hanya ada satu jiwa, yang terharap di hati-jiwa ini.

Meski dunia kadang tertawa dan menghina.

Memang dunia tak pernah tahu.

Memang mereka takkan pernah tahu,

Bila semua kisah yang terjadi hanyalah kehampaan.

Tapi memang dunia tak pernah tahu…

.

.

.

 **Start!**

* * *

Naruto berdiri dengan santai di atas bangunan tinggi, tangan bersidekap di dada dan mata tertutup, menikmati angin musim gugur yang menyegarkan. Hari sudah siang, matahari pun sudah seharusnya berada di puncak, namun cuaca begitu teduh oleh awan-awan yang tebal dan putih sampai menyerupai kapas. Namun bukan itu yang ia lakukan sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, Naruto berusaha mengacuhkan sesuatu yang dekat dari arahnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya bosan ketika melihatnya.

Naruto membuka matanya dan melayangkan pandangannya ke atap yang berada tak kurang dari sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia tidak yakin harus mengganggu perbuatan anak itu, mengingat dia adalah teman satu akademy nya, ia tidak ingin mengganggu kebiasaan yang sudah menjadi turun temurun itu.

Shikaku menyadarinya. Anak laki-laki itu menggaruk leher belakangnya dan melirik Naruto dengan pandangan heran.

"Sedang apa kau disana?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Entah, hanya melihat sesuatu yang terlihat menarik"

"Ck, mendokusai…" hela Shikaku sembari merebahkan tubuhnya kembali.

Namun ketika Naruto sedang merogoh kantung ninjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dengan tiga cabang lalu memutar-mutarnya sedemikian rupa, Naruto mendengar sebuah sahutan yang membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh dan mengerjap berkali-kali. "…Naruto" Shikaku memanggil dengan suara kecil sebelum memandang ke langit-langit, ekspresi wajahnya menandakan kalau ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa yang membuatmu mampu melakukan hal semacam itu di umurmu yang sangat muda ini?" matanya berubah khawatir. "Mungkinkah kehancuran Klan Uzumaki yang membuatmu ingin membalaskan dendam?"

Ketika mendengar Shikaku yang mencemaskan kondisi dirinya secara tiba-tiba, Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa kalau pada kenyataannya di masa depan pun Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya, bahkan memaksa dirinya untuk memberitahukan apa masalahnya sampai tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena jurusnya, Naruto selalu di ingatkan pada sifatnya oleh Shikamaru kalau dirinya itu selalu, selalu dan selalu mementingkan orang lain.

"…kenapa kau harus berusaha sekeras itu?" Shikaku memejamkan matanya dan bertanya dengan suara yang hampir seperti bisikan. "Mungkinkah karena Kushina?"

"Hah? Shikaku apa maksud-"

"Kenapa kau mau mengorbankan dirimu hanya untuk kebahagiaan Kushina?!" Naruto tertegun ketika Shikaku membentaknya dengan keras, membuat anak laki-laki berambut perak itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi menggelap. "Kau pikir kau itu dari masa depan?! Yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Kushina di masa mendatang!"

Naruto melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut. 'Mungkinkah dia tahu….?' Batinnya. Namun belum sempat ia menjawab perkataan itu, laki-laki di seberangnya lebih dulu melanjutkan.

"Kenapa… baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, orang yang selalu melakukan apapun demi kepentingan orang lain. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau dirimu yang perlu dicemaskan?"

Walau sempat tertegun untuk sepersekian detik, Naruto merasa kalau rasa khawatir teman barunya itu berubah menjadi rasa tidak senang saat mengucapkan nama 'Kushina' dan juga ekspresi sinis yang terukir di wajah itu membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dalam ketika baru pertama kali ia melihat emosi yang di keluarkan itu. Jujur, Naruto sangat yakin bahwa inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat Shikaku menampakkan emosinya baik di masa ini maupun masa depan.

Naruto mendongak dan menatap Shikaku, dan dengan sebuah senyum yang tak bertenaga ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Andaikan saja Shikaku tahu, kegagalan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan yang membuatnya menderita dan alur kehidupan menuju ambang kehancuran. Akan tetapi, seberapa minimnya ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Naruto, tetap berhasil menarik perhatian Shikaku dengan cara melihat kalau semua asumsi yang ia buat itu memanglah benar.

"Yah… aku tak bisa menyangkal perkataanmu itu," Naruto dengan cepat meredam emosinya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak, lalu menggaruk kepalanya sambil buang muka ke samping. "Tapi tidak sekarang, aku tahu betapa bodohnya aku sampai melupakan diriku sendiri. Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku punya kewajiban, dia adalah Putri Klan Uzumaki dan tugasku adalah untuk menjaganya."

Shikaku mendongakkan kepalanya sembari menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat. "Aku berharap kalau kau bukanlah bagian dari Uzumaki, dengan begitu semuanya bisa bersamamu dengan mudah."

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto. Menghela nafasnya, teringat kembali akan perdebatannya dengan Shikamaru. Tanpa sadar ia berbisik. "Berbicara denganmu mengingatkanku padanya."

"Aku?" tanyanya kaget.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Ah tidak-tidak, aku hanya mengingat teman masa kecilku."

Sedangkan Shikaku hanya diam sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

.

.

" _Mendokusai._ "

 **~•~**

Semenjak perbincangan yang singkat bersama Shikaku, Naruto lebih banyak diam dari biasanya. Terlebih lagi sesampainya di kelas, Naruto lebih memilih untuk masuk kedalam dunianya sendiri daripada harus memperhatikan pelajaran, bahkan Kushina dan Mikoto yang memperhatikan ekspresinya tak tahu harus melakukan apa agar pemuda itu kembali seperti semula. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Naruto seperti itu.

Uzumaki Naruto tahu kalau di dunia ninja, perasaan dan emosi hanyalah salah satu alat yang bisa di ibaratkan pedang bermata dua. Salah-salah, dia bisa tertebas senjatanya sendiri.

Dan sekarang, hampir lima belas menit berlalu, Naruto duduk di sana tanpa gerakan, hanya terdengar napas yang tertarik dan keluar dari batang hidungnya. Wajahnya nampak datar namun terlihat polos, sesuatu yang hampir membuat orang lain gemas ketika melihatnya.

Akan tetapi, sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk bersikap emosional.

Jujur saja, ia belum memiliki alasan ataupun tujuan ketika kembali ke masa lalu. Apakah ia harus melindungi Kushina sampai kelahiran Naruto yang lain? Ataukah ia harus mencegah kematian Obito pada Peperangan Jembatan Kannabi?

Akan tetapi, baru saja dia memutar otak, perhatian Naruto teralih oleh suara yang terdengar dari belakangnya, dan dia kenal siapa pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto tertegun sesaat sebelum menelan ludahnya. Tahu nasibnya akan apes kali ini, Naruto memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu memberikan cengiran lebar.

"Y-yo!" dia menyapa sambil berusaha agar suaranya terdengar menyenangkan. "Aha… kamu sudah ma'em, Mikoto-chan…? K-kenapa sharinganmu menyala? Aaa… Semoga kamu-guoh!"

Dan suara 'gedebuk' nyaring menggema di telinga semua orang yang mendengarkan.

…

 _ **Draco The Apocalypse.666**_

…

"Berikan laporanmu, Tora." Suara pelan namun penuh akan keseriusan terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

ANBU tersebut menelan ludahnya, sudah lama ia tidak melihat sisi ini dari sang Hokage. Atau setidaknya dia tahu kalau informasi yang ia bawa merupakan hal penting.

"Uzumaki Naruto selalu menunjukkan kemampuan yang memukau. Dapat hamba prediksikan kalau ia mampu menjadi Weapon Master, seperti ia sudah terlatih dalam seni Kenjutsu ataupun penggunaan Shuriken-kunai. Hal itu ditunjukkan dengan latihan yang ia lakukan di belakang apartementnya."

"Maksudmu?"

Tora menegakkan tubuhnya. "Naruto bisa dibilang bukanlah ancaman Konoha saat ini, ia bahkan membiarkan shinobi lain melihat latihannya tanpa ada rasa terganggu sama sekali. Bahkan dia tidak segan-segan melambaikan tangan kepada shinobi yang menyadari keberadaannya."

"Jadi dia berusaha untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari Konoha, bukan begitu?"

Tora terlihat ragu. "Hamba juga berpikiran demikian, Hokage-sama. Tapi ketika hamba membawa Kirisu yang merupakan ninja tipe sensorik…" Matanya kemudian menatap Hokage tersebut. "Saya yakin ini kali pertama saya melihat Kirisu ketakutan. Memang sebelumnya disana biasa saja. Tapi ketika Kirisu menyadari keberadaan ANBU Root, hawa tenang di sekitarnya tiba-tiba saja berubah. Hal itu sudah menunjukkan ekspektasi hamba kalau Uzumaki Naruto sudah mengenal betul karakteristik dan tujuan dari Root."

Hiruzen terdiam sesaat, "Jadi itu, yang membuatmu yakin kalau Uzumaki Naruto tidak berbahaya adalah dia menolak dengan keras keberadaan Root?"

"Tidak itu saja, Hokage-sama." Tora mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari kantung ninjanya, kemudian memberikannya kepada Hiruzen. "Dari segi sosial, dia cukup dikenal karena sangat ramah dan suka membantu warga yang kesulitan meskipun itu bukan sebuah misi. Di Akademi, dia mudah bergaul dan berteman dengan teman seangkatannya. Bahkan ia memiliki Fansgirl."

Hiruzen menghela nafasnya, "Dan dari semua ini, Naruto-kun tidak pernah menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatmu heran?"

Tora memasang pose berpikir. "Ada satu, Hokage-sama."

"Apa itu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada beberapa anak dalam jajaran Klan. Contohnya saja: Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi, dan Uchiha Fugaku. Hamba yakin sekali kalau tatapan mata yang ia pancarkan bukanlah sebuah masalah antar anak-anak… tetapi lebih dari itu."

"Ketidaksukaan?" Hiruzen menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mungkinkah mereka merebutkan perempuan?"

Tora menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Oh ayolah Hokage-sama, aku juga tidak yakin kalau ketiga prodigy dari Klan itu menyukai perempuan."

Hiruzen terkekeh. "Ah ya, sepertinya aku memiliki banyak cara agar mereka merasa lebih hidup."

"Hokage-sama, kita sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Tidak bisakah anda tidak membawa-bawa novel berhargamu saat ini?"

"Haha, maaf." Hiruzen tertawa renyah sebelum ia kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. "Tora, aku ingin bertanya langsung kepadamu. Bagimu siapakah Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya?"

"S-siapa…?" Tora bertanya dengan suara kecil dan sedikit terbata. "Bukankah dia itu genin dari Konohagakure?"

Pria tua yang sudah berusia puluhan tahun itu kembali mengistirahatkan dagu di telapak tangannya, menghela nafas. "Maksudku, dalam artian lain. Kau bisa menganggapnya Dewa, Onmyouji, ataupun hal-hal yang berbau supernatural."

Dan pada saat itulah Tora mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Bola mata Tora hampir saja membebaskan diri dari rongganya ketika ia melihat kertas yang baru saja di keluarkan oleh Hiruzen dari Fuuin penyimpanan di tangan kirinya. Rahang ANBU itu terbuka lebar dan menggantung di engselnya saat matanya menatap kearah biodata yang tercantum di kertas tersebut.

 _Name : Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Inisial : White_

 _Rank : SS_

 _Power : Unknown_

Hiruzen kemudian membatuk. "Baiklah, bagaimana menurutmu? Mungkin dari semua shinobi hanya kau satu-satunya yang kuberitahu betapa gila nya bocah ini." Dengan itu, Hiruzen menyerahkan Tora sekitar beberapa file yang baru saja di keluarkan Hiruzen yang berjumlah tiga lembar. "Ini beberapa kesimpulan yang kudapat, dan juga alasan kenapa aku memberinya Rank-SS"

Tora mengambil file itu dengan tangan gemetar, dan langsung saja melihat rincian kertas tersebut. Belum satu menit ia membaca, Tora lebih dulu menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. "Monster."

Hiruzen hanya tersenyum, dan kemudian menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya yang sedang menghisap pipa rokok. "Ah, ya aku juga menganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya kalau dia mengamuk di desa ini." Hiruzen terkekeh kembali. "Baiklah. Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi atau apa, dan aku ingin kau menjadi Jounin Pembimbingnya, Sakumo." Ucap Hiruzen.

Mata Tora melebar dengan shock. Melatih bocah dengan kekuatan yang lebih kuat darinya? Oh shit! Mungkin ini hari tersialnya. "H-hokage-sama? Kau serius?!"

Hiruzen menghela nafasnya, entah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sakumo-kun, tahun ini murid-murid Akademi yang akan lulus sangat menjanjikan, dan lebih banyak. Ninja-ninja kita sudah banyak yang gugur dalam perang, dan banyak juga yang berada di garis depan. Karena itulah aku menarikmu dari garis depan untuk menjadi tutor dengan menyibukkan diri bersama generasi baru. Aku juga tak mau kehilangan salah satu shinobi terkuatku yang telah membunuh dua S-Rank ninja dari Suna."

Kini, mata Sakumo atau Tora kembali melebar. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku baru saja memberitahumu, kau lupa?"

Sakumo mencemberutkan wajahnya. "Oh ayolah Hokage-sama, aku sudah memiliki istri-"

"Aku yakin kalau Misaki-chan tidak masalah dengan itu, lagipula kau bisa mengajak anak didikmu untuk bertemu dengannya bukan? Dengan begitu istrimu tidak bosan dirumah."

Sakumo mendengar itu, akhirnya pasrah dan mengangguk. "Baiklah…"

 **~•~**

 **-Academy's Park-**

"Aduh-duh…" Naruto meringis, dan entah untuk yang beberapa kali.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menggeleng sambil berkata pelan. "Tidak, bukankah aku yang salah karena telah mengabaikan panggilanmu sedari tadi?"

Tapi tetap, Mikoto merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada Naruto.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan nada yang menenangkan. "Bagaimana kalau kamu aku traktir makan di Yakiniku-Q?"

Sontak wajah Mikoto langsung ceria, tapi tidak sampai lima detik Naruto menilik dengan jelas bahwa terlihat kalau gadis berambut hitam itu tengah memasang wajah berpikir. "Tunggu dulu, karena aku yang salah maka aku yang traktir bukan?"

"Tidak apa."

Mikoto mencemberutkan wajah sembari membuang muka kesamping. "Daripada ke Yakiniku-Q, lebih baik kita kerumahku."

"Eh?" Naruto berkecap sambil mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia ke rumah Mikoto. Tapi baru saja Naruto ingin membuka mulut untuk bicara, dan sebelum ia bisa mengetahui apa yang baru saja ingin ia katakan, Mikoto lebih dulu menarik tangannya.

..

Dirinya tidak dapat melihat lebih jelas lagi, ketika sudah sampai di halaman mansion. Hal itu di akibatkan karena kabut tebal yang menyelimuti tempatnya sekarang. Membuat penglihatan mata tidak berguna, begitu juga radius yang hanya dua meter ke depan, setelah itu tidak jelas lagi bagi mata. Naruto bisa merasakan ketegangan dan juga hawa membunuh yang mengitari mansion. Berpikir dengan cepat, Naruto kemudian berniat untuk membuat beberapa segel tangan.

"Hah, dasar Tou-san…" Pemuda itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika suara yang bernada pasrah itu terdengar bagaikan tiupan angin yang menusuk telinganya. Perlahan namun pasti, ekor matanya melihat kalau Mikoto tengah berlari menuju pusat dari kabut tersebut seakan apa yang Naruto khawatirkan bukanlah apa-apa.

Hingga pada akhirnya kabut itu hilang dari pandangan dengan sendirinya. Tatapannya sesaat tertuju pada satu tempat ketika melihat seorang pria tua yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya, yang sepertinya tersenyum kikuk karena Mikoto yang tengah berkacak pinggang di samping pria tersebut.

Dan pria tua itu melirikkan matanya disertai dengan mengeluarkan sedikit aura gelap untuk mengintimidasi Naruto. Melihat pria yang berusaha mengintimidasinya, Naruto hanya mengangkat sedikit salah satu ujung bibirnya dan merogoh kantung ninjanya.

Dengan segera, dua buah shuriken melayang kearahnya berniat untuk menusuk kaki dan kepalanya. Menyadari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut, Naruto membawa tubuhnya untuk melayang dan membiarkan dua shuriken itu melewati tubuhnya dari atas dan bawah. Tapi Naruto harus dikejutkan oleh sebuah benang yang terkait dalam shuriken tersebut, membawa Naruto dalam satu lebaran mata dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menarik tangannya yang berada di kantung ninjanya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga dan membuat shuriken yang kembali berbalik kearahnya itu terpental.

"Usaha yang bagus nak…" pria itu memberikan Naruto senyuman sesaat, kemudian mengulas seringaian jahat sembari menatapnya. "Tapi jangan pernah bangga dengan hasil sekecil itu!"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar kearah puluhan shuriken yang berada di udara, yang membuat siapapun akan pasrah bahwa shuriken-shuriken itu akan mengenai mereka. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto, ia masih dalam kondisi yang memadai, berdiri dengan tegak membentuk satu insou dengan sebelah tangan yang membuat kedua anak-bapak itu menyipitkan matanya.

" **Hiraishin!"** lirih Naruto yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh pria tua tersebut.

Mata pria itu berpindah tempat melihat laki-laki yang berada di seberang. Tidak diragukan lagi… Naruto telah menghilang dari sana setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia dengar tersebut. Sedangkan yang menjadi perhatian tersebut hanya memberikan kekehan kecil.

"Usaha yang bagus, paman."

Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya, mata melirik untuk sesaat hanya untuk melihat kalau bocah yang baru saja ia serang secara membabi buta dengan shuriken itu tengah tersenyum kearahnya dari atas dahan pohon. Merupakan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Itachi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah putri semata wayangnya. "Mikoto, siapa dia?"

"Umm… dia Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Salah satu korban yang selamat dari peristiwa Uzushiogakure," Mikoto menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari sebelum ia gunakan untuk menunjuk laki-laki yang berada di seberang. "Yah, meskipun dia juga pernah menjadi pengawal Kushina-chan."

Mendengar kata-kata anaknya, Itachi segera menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan penuh keseriusan. 'Dia… bukan anak sembarangan.'

Merasa kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan, Naruto pun mengusap kepala belakangnya, salah satu kebiasaannya ketika tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. "Anu, ada yang salah paman?"

"Ahaha, tidak ada anak muda. Kalau boleh kutahu, apakah tekhnikmu tadi jurus teleportasi?" tanya Itachi ketika masih penasaran dengan jurus tersebut.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto. Pengawal dari Kushina-hime dan juga murid dari Sandaime Uzukage Arashi." Naruto membungkukkan badannya, merasa kalau pria di hadapannya adalah salah satu Ninja dari kalangan atas.

"Ahh, maaf. Aku adalah Uchiha Itachi, ayah dari Mikoto. Dan juga Pemimpin dari Klan Uchiha."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, ia sekarang tidak bingung kenapa Mikoto menamai anaknya Itachi.

"Jadi, apa nama jurus yang baru saja kau gunakan?"

"Ah, kalau itu adalah Fuuinjutsu," Naruto turun dari atas pohon dan berjalan menuju Itachi sembari menyodorkan kunainya. Sedangkan Itachi menerima kunai tersebut dan langsung mengamati sebuah segel yang berada pada gagang kunai tersebut. "Di Uzushiogakure, jurus ini bernama Jikkukan, sebuah jurus Teleportasi menggunakan aplikasi Ruang dan Waktu. Salah satu jurus rumit yang terdapat di dunia shinobi, karena resiko yang diambil adalah pemakai akan terlempar ke dimensi lain."

"Dan kau bisa dengan mudah menggunakannya?"

"Ah, kalau itu sih tidak juga. Sebenarnya Uzukage mampu menggunakan jurus ini tanpa media seperti kunai, dia bisa dengan mudah berpindah tempat kemana saja. Sedangkan aku harus menggunakannya melalui media perantara Fuuin ini."

Itachi tersenyum takjub, sekilas ia berpikir kalau bocah ini akan membawa masalah nantinya. Bagaimana tidak? Di umur yang semuda ini sudah mampu memakai tekhnik teleportasi tingkat tinggi, dan juga… ia tidak akan melupakan fakta bahwa bocah ini masih berada di tingkat genin. Bagaimana jadinya jika bocah ini sudah setingkat Jounin?

Jujur, Itachi tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih dari itu. Bukannya ia mencurigai bocah ini, hanya saja ia tidak ingin melihat Naruto menjadi seperti Madara Uchiha. Karena kekuatannya, Madara menciptakan sebuah pengkhianatan terbesar Klan Uchiha dalam sejarah Konohagakure yang hingga sekarang masih tersimpan jelas di dalam memorinya.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu dengan mudahnya mau menjelaskan mekanisme jurus ini pada pihak lain? Bukankah ini jurus rahasia?" tanya Itachi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena…" Naruto memberikan senyum mata. "Aku melihat kalau paman adalah salah satu orang yang bisa kupercaya."

"Hahaha, kau menarik sekali Naruto-kun. Aku siap menerimamu menjadi menantuku."

"Tou-san!"

Naruto hanya sekilas melihat wajah kaget Mikoto, lalu dia bergegas mencubit sang ayah, wajahnya merah padam. Tapi Naruto mengira kalau itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan dan ia hanya tertawa atau setidaknya tersenyum. "Aku menunggu hal itu, paman."

"Naruto-kun!"

Matanya membelalak saat dia menyadari perkataannya. Setiap kali sudah sedekat ini dengan orang lain dalam hal berbicara tentangnya, Naruto biasanya tidak peduli dan langsung menghindari topik yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui itu. Tapi sekarang, bukannya menjauh, ia malah membalasnya tanpa ragu.

"A-a-ah, gomenasai paman… aku-" Naruto membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan, tapi tidak ada jawaban yang keluar. Matanya melirik ke arah Mikoto, tapi gadis itu masih merona sambil memainkan ujung sepatunya. Naruto hanya sekilas melihat wajah Itachi yang melunak dan sepertinya hendak terkekeh jahil untuk menggodanya.

Setelah memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan, Naruto berdiri, Itachi kelihatannya berniat mendorongnya menuju tempat Mikoto.

"Mikoto-chan." Naruto berusaha menyampaikan kata-kata yang tak dapat ia ucapkan melalui tatapan matanya. "A-aku minta maaf, tentang perkataan _tadi_."

Dia mengangguk.

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mikoto lebih dahulu menyambar tangannya sebelum mereka meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya tersenyum kearah putri semata wayangnya.

"Dasar…"

…

 **Naruto no Koganei Senkou**

.

 _The Golden Flash_

…

Naruto berjalan dengan tatapan lurus. Hal seperti biasa… dengan kedua tangan yang berada di kantungnya. Bersenandung dengan riangnya tanpa menghiraukan gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tatapan dan udara yang nyaman merupakan hal yang sangat jarang ia temukan.

"Naruto-kun, kamu sudah tahu bukan kalau lusa adalah pembagian Tim?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sembari mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari Mikoto. Dan hanya bisa memberikan senyuman kecil yang dilapisi dengan sebuah mata tertutup. "Tentu, memangnya ada apa?"

Mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu, Mikoto pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya. "U-um… menurutmu apakah kita bisa satu tim?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu. Karena aku adalah genin yang terlambat masuk, mungkin saja aku akan ditempatkan pada Tim paling akhir."

"Jadi begitu…" Mikoto memasang ekspresi kecewa seolah bukan itulah jawaban yang ia inginkan. Tapi matanya melebar ketika mendengar ucapan selanjutnya dari anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau aku akan satu tim denganmu, bukankah kita terlihat cocok?" Naruto berucap tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Dengan sekali menarik napas dalam dan membentangkan kedua tangannya, Naruto melompat setinggi-tingginya untuk mengungkapkan betapa senangnya dia hari ini. Melupakan fakta kalau perkataannya barusan telah membuat gadis dibelakangnya blushing dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Setelah kedua kaki menapak di permukaan tanah yang menimbulkan udara melebar, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan ia disuguhkan wajah manis Mikoto yang tengah merona diterpa oleh sinar rembulan malam.

…Tapi, lagi, lagi dan lagi, kita diperlihatkan sifat bodoh ninja favorit kita ini.

"Umm Mikoto-chan, kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sedang sakit?" ujar Naruto sambil mengamati setiap inci wajah Mikoto.

"A-ah," Mikoto terbata. "Aku-"

Dia tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memegang lengan Mikoto dan membantunya duduk di bangku taman.

Mikoto mengeluarkan pekik tertahan ketika Naruto menyingsing poni rambut Mikoto dan mendekatkan wajahnya sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan. Mikoto merasa degup jantungnya sudah begitu kuat sampai debarannya bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga. Napasnya tercekat dan seluruh tubuhnya jadi panas, sementara benaknya mulai diserang pikiran-pikiran tidak rasional.

"N-naru…"

"Tidak Mikoto-chan, aku yakin kau sedang sakit. Lebih baik kuantar ke Mansion, oke?" Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah bulan. "Sudah malam, kalau tidak cepat nanti kau terserang demam."

Tapi baru saja ia ingin membalas, lagi-lagi Mikoto tidak diberi kesempatan bahkan untuk merutuki dirinya sendiri karena Naruto telah menyelipkan tangannya di bawah kedua lutut Mikoto dan punggungnya sebelum menggendong Heiress Klan Uchiha itu dalam sebuah buaian.

"N-naruto-kun?" Rona merah di wajah Mikoto semakin kentara, dan jika menilik lebih jelas, ia sudah sangat yakin kalau kata-kata apa yang ingin ia ucapkan hanyalah sebatas mulut yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Mikoto hanya mampu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan dada laki-laki tersebut.

"Tidak apa, selama kau merasa nyaman, kurasa tak masalah." Naruto sama sekali tidak menampakkan ekspresi keberatan, malah ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mikoto mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya sementara Naruto mulai berjalan dengan langkah yang ia ambil pelan-pelan agar tubuh Mikoto tidak terguncang. Tanpa sadar, Mikoto mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto sembari sesekali menyesap aroma mint dan lemon yang menguar dari tubuh laki-laki tersebut.

Dan akhirnya Mikoto mengerti kenapa ia selalu ingin berada di dekat pemuda ini, karena sekarang Mikoto telah mengetahui bahwa berada dalam buaian Naruto adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Dalam diam Mikoto menatap langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang, sesekali tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk melompat ke puncak pohon, Mikoto melebarkan matanya karena mendapati iris sejernih lautan itu tengah berkilauan, surai peraknya yang melambai dan senyuman yang terukir di wajah itu membuat Mikoto sadar kalau laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya ini sangatlah… tampan.

Dan Mikoto yakin akan itu, bahwa semua yang ia rasakan malam ini… bukanlah mimpi. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri kalau ia mengingkan sesuatu yang lebih dari buaian. Tanpa sadar ia merasakan letih, ia ingin tidur sejenak, yah… tidur. Tertidur di pelukan orang yang ia sayangi, sangat berbeda dengan tertidur di atas ranjang yang hanya di temani selimut. Tertidur di pelukan laki-laki ini melebihi rasa hangat, hangat yang begitu berbeda hingga tidak ada orang yang mampu mempersentasikan kehangatan ini.

Mata itu tertutup, tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang terdapat bulu-bulu lentik, Onyx itu kini tersembunyi bak mutiara di balik kerang.

Naruto tersenyum, tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang kini mengeluarkan dengkuran halus, rambut hitamnya terhuyung ke sembarang arah akibat ulah nakal angin malam, sehingga menutupi pahatan wajah cantik itu dalam sunyi. "Tidurlah, Hime. Aku akan menjagamu disaat terlelap."

Dan dengan bisikan lembut itu, Mikoto makin terlelap. Terlelap akan mimpi indah yang mengantarnya. Dan dia terpejam, berharap kalau sebuah bunga tidur akan membawanya dalam sebuah sanubari terdalam.

Masih terbayang, wajah tersenyum dari gadis itu meskipun bunga tidur telah menjemputnya. Sebuah kenyataan yang tidak pernah diketahui Naruto ketika dirinya berada di dalam posisi tersebut.

Tapi, dari semua hal yang ia pikirkan diatas…

Bahkan ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri… apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

* * *

 _ **To be Continue…**_

Makasih untuk review-nya. Hamba juga nggak tahu harus berkata apa, setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Fic yang nganggur. Tapi hamba sekali lagi mengucapkan banyak terimakasih karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fic ini. Mungkin terkesan aneh dan amburadul, yah mohon dimaklumi.

Untuk skill Naruto, hamba baru menunjukkan beberapa saja. Tapi untuk seiring berjalannya alur, hamba akan meningkatkannya. Tentu saja, semakin kuat musuh maka kekuatan itu akan muncul.

Terimakasih telah membaca.

Salam Ez-Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

Draco, out!


	5. Chapter 5

Tangan meraih kunai yang berada di kantung. Dengan satu gerakan, jari tangan itu memutar kunai tersebut sampai tergenggam di telapak tangannya. Hal itu terus berulang-ulang hingga beberapa kali. Sedangkan yang melakukan hal itu hanya memandang jauh. Pikirannya tidak sama sekali berada di situ, namun merenungkan kembali kalimat demi kalimat yang ia keluarkan terhadap Mikoto. Tapi bagaimanapun ia berpikir pada saat ini, kejadian itu sudah berlalu dan kata-kata yang keluar tidak bisa lagi ditarik. Meskipun begitu ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan jawaban lebih baik daripada itu, karena itulah jawaban yang menurutnya tepat untuk meraihnya.

Dan pelukan itu…

Naruto bisa merasakan kehangatan perempuan itu hanya dari itu. Bisa merasakan betapa harapan yang terukumpul di balik rengkuhan tangannya yang lembut.

Tapi, dari semua hal yang berkenaan di atas. Naruto masih teringat kembali perkataan Itachi pada malam itu, dimana ia harus menyaksikan seorang gadis seperti Mikoto harus tinggal sendirian ketika Itachi sedang pergi untuk mengawasi Kantor Kepolisian Konoha.

 ** _"_** ** _Ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya."_**

Dan dari apa yang dikatakan Itachi, Naruto merasa kecewa akan dirinya yang hanya memikirkan harga diri. Mikoto tidak butuh belas kasihan orang lain, dia hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu membuat hidupnya kembali cerah. Tidak berupa janji palsu yang diucapkan, tetapi sebuah harapan. Yah… harapan yang membawanya kedalam sebuah senyuman.

Akan tetapi, sebagai bukti betapa dalamnya makna di atas tadi baginya, sekarang dia berhenti memutar kunainya ketika sebuah suara berbicara kepadanya.

"Mengejutkan, seorang prodigy yang bimbang karena perasaannya sendiri." Pandangan Naruto menjauh dari kenyataan, mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat kearah sosok yang berbicara.

Anak laki-laki itu mengalihkan kepalanya, mendapati anak seumuran dengannya yang baru beberapa hari lalu menegurnya.

"Shikaku?"

Shikaku terkekeh mendapatkan respon yang tak terduga itu. "Aku nggak tahu kalau kau memiliki hobi memainkan kunai."

"Yah, ini dan itu." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

Shikaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "…sebenarnya aku datang kemari hanya ingin minta maaf atas perkataanku tempo hari, mungkin itu alasan kenapa kau jadi pemurung seperti itu."

"A-ah tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku sudah baikan sekarang." tepis Naruto ringan.

"Aku mengerti," kata Shikaku. Shikaku sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat Naruto makin bimbang. Terlebih lagi, ia masih tidak tega atas perkataannya tempo hari. Apa yang dikatakannya bisa saja memicu Naruto sampai seperti ini. Shikaku menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menutup matanya. "Tapi, kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan… aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku berterimakasih akan hal itu, Shikaku. Tapi tidak, maksudku saat ini aku tidak membutuhkan pertolongan apapun."

Pemuda berambut perak itu menundukkan kepalanya. jemari yang mengepal kemudian melemas, dan setelah itu menutup kedua matanya. Dirinya tidak pernah merasakaan perasaan seperti ini. Karena pada pada dasarnya ia memanglah tidak memiliki urusan untuk mengatasi hal semacam ini.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu canggung, tapi kita sudah menjadi teman yang baik. Terimakasih, untuk semua kekhawatiran yang telah kau berikan padaku," Naruto berdiri dan kemudian menunduk hormat. "Sekali lagi terimakasih, hanya itu yang kubutuhkan selama ini."

Naruto telentang dengan mata terpejam. Tak peduli sekuat apa dia, atau sebanyak apa dia melatih tubuhnya, yang namanya perasaan adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ia mengerti.

Naruto bahkan tidak memperhatikan kalau Shikaku telah merebahkan tubuh di sampingnya.

"Wanita, mereka itu suka Egois dan Cerewet. Apa yang ada dalam hati dan sikapnya selalu berbeda, tidak bisa diketahui baik atau buruknya. Mereka juga se'enaknya menganggap laki-laki itu menjadi miliknya sendiri, wanita itu merepotkan."

"…" ada kesunyian sesaat di antara mereka sampai akhirnya Naruto buka suara. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tidak mengherankan. Karena mana mungkin maniak bertarung sepertimu mengetahui hal itu," Shikaku diam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Yah, meskipun aku agak sangsi jika wanita itu adalah Mikoto."

Mata Naruto melebar, "Tunggu. Kau tahu?"

"Yep. Aku menyadarinya sedikit, meskipun kalian berdua terlalu terlihat sih." Shikaku mengangkat bahu. "Sudahlah, jangan membahas itu. Tidak penting. Lagipula kita sedikit mendapatkan masalah disini."

Tak kurang dari sepuluh detik sampai akhirnya mereka mulai merasakan tekanan yang sunyi. Kalau hanya berdasar sebuah inspeksi singkat, maka mereka takkan bisa melihat apa-apa disana karena sebuah kabut mulai berhembus tepat kearah dimana mereka telentang. Namun kedua pemuda itu tahu bahwa apa yang harus mereka rasakan memang takkan bisa tertangkap hanya dengan panca indera semata.

Naruto melompat hanya untuk menyentakkan kepalanya ke samping. "Shikaku," dia memanggil pelan. "Pergilah, aku yang akan menahan mereka."

Shikaku tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk singkat. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah kebelakang, sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Dalam kebiasaannya, Shikaku mungkin orang yang selalu memprioritaskan segala hal dalam sebuah observasi, yang selanjutnya akan ia hubungkan dengan konsep-konsep penggunaan chakra, maupun jutsu. Akan tetapi, keperluan akan perhitungan ini sama sekali tidak berguna. Karena setelah lima detik berikutnya, Shikaku yang berada dalam radius lima belas meter dari tempat Naruto kini tidak dapat melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan dari kabut yang mulai menyelimuti daerah sekitar.

Shikaku baru saja ingin mengumpat, ketika tiba-tiba saja kulitnya merasakan tekanan udara yang berubah dan suara seperti angin yang berkumpul menjadi tornado. Tanpa berbalik, pemuda itu bergumam. "Oh, sialan…"

Mengikuti umpatannya, Shikaku yang sadar bahwa dia kini sedang dalam kawasan kabut tersebut segera membentuk beberapa segel di tangannya. Niat awalnya untuk bertarung kini harus pupus karena ketika dia mengembalikan pandangannya, matanya kini melebar.

"Pergilah Shikaku, aku yang akan mengurus ini… **Fuuton : Daitoppa!** "

.

.

* * *

 **Naruto no Koganei Senkou** :: Draco

.

.

.

 **Warning :**

Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, OOC, etc

.

.

.

 **Genre :**

Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Family, Drama…

.

.

.

 **Rating :**

M

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

[Blablabla] = perkataan yang diucapkan hewan kuchiyose

 **Desclaimer :** (This is pure fiction I made, if there is a similarity maybe it is a coincidence). **Naruto** belong to **Masashi** **Kishimoto**.

.

.

~A Sannin~

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

 _Warning_ , this fic containing elements of Time Travel. The time difference and all that relates to the past.

.

.

Hanya ada satu cara membuat dunia penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Hanya ada satu jalan untuk mencapai kedamaian.

Hanya ada satu jiwa, yang terharap di hati-jiwa ini.

Meski dunia kadang tertawa dan menghina.

Memang dunia tak pernah tahu.

Memang mereka takkan pernah tahu,

Bila semua kisah yang terjadi hanyalah kehampaan.

Tapi memang **dunia tak pernah tahu** …

.

.

.

 **Start!**

* * *

Naruto mengerutkan alis matanya dalam, menatap kembali dua shinobi yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Root, tidak perlu berpikir panjang atau mencari jawaban yang tidak pasti, karena sudah jelas jika Root, baik itu memiliki tugas untuk melindungi Konoha ataupun menjaga stabilitas militer, mereka… adalah sesuatu yang harus dihindarkan. Dan, pada akhirnya semua itu berakar dari pemimpin mereka, Danzo.

Di dalam sudut ingatan kecilnya, ia masih mengingat betul. Dimana laki-laki yang merupakan dalang dari pemusnahan Klan Uchiha itu selalu berupaya untuk mendapatkan apapun yang di inginkannya, walaupun dengan cara licik sekalipun.

Otak Naruto langsung berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menghindari sebuah kunai yang membelah angin dan berniat untuk menusuk kepalanya. Tapi dari sudut matanya, ia menangkap pergerakan yang sangat cepat sampai-sampai ia hampir dibuat terkejut saat seorang shinobi lagi telah menunggunya di sisi lain. Naruto mengetahui bahwa dia bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari kedua shinobi Root tersebut. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir ulang, alasan kenapa ia diburu adalah status 'prodigy' yang ia genggam beberapa hari lalu. Lagipula, jika ia mampu menghindari dua kombo yang diciptakan oleh kedua Root tersebut, dan dari sana dia sudah tahu kalau hari-hari tenangnya akan mulai terusik.

Walau nampaknya panjang, renungan itu sebenarnya sudah Naruto pertimbangkan dan cenangkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia sudah mengambil langkah menjadi shinobi kembali. Hanya saja, ketika dia baru berniat untuk membiarkan kunai-kunai itu menancap di tubuhnya, Naruto mendapati bahwa sebuah sesosok tubuh sudah berdiri dengan tegap di hadapannya.

Naruto mendongak, karena memang sosok itu lebih tinggi darinya. Dan dibuat bingung mendapati bahwa sosok itu telah menangkis kunai yang melaju kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. "…pemikiran yang bagus nak. Diumurmu yang seperti ini, jangan mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian orang lain. Terlebih lagi itu mereka."

"Hmm…" menggumam jelas pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto dipaksa untuk menahan dirinya supaya tidak langsung berbalik saat sosok pria itu menepuk kepalanya.

"Mah mah, jadi…" Sosok pria itu memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk memperlihatkan bahwa picingan mata itu bukanlah pertanda untuk main-main. "Apa yang harus kulakukan pada kalian, Root?"

"Sakumo Hatake."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Dirinya tidak memiliki jawaban atas panggilan singkat itu. Tapi… ketika mendengar nama yang membuatnya takjub setelah mengetahui faktanya, Naruto mulai mengetahui beberapa hal.

Dan suara petir yang berkicau kini terdengar.

Petir putih.

Seorang legenda yang telah membunuh dua Rank-S dari Sunagakure dan seseorang yang memilih untuk mendahulukan temannya daripada misi.

Konoha no Shiroi Kiba.

…dan hanya kilatan putih yang mampu terlihat dimatanya. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah jeritan dari kedua ANBU Root tersebut. Namun, ia tetap dalam posisi diam setelah mendengar itu.

* * *

Melewati pagar, menyusuri jalan setapak, melewati ladang-ladang kedelai. Setiba di jalan utama yang menghubungkan pasar dengan Rumah Sakit, Naruto langsung ke Akademi. Entah kenapa, setelah meninggalkan Sakumo di belakang setelah mengucapkan terimakasihnya, Naruto segera melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mendapatkan pengumuman atas pembagian tim yang akan dilaksanakan sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Melihat bangunan yang telah berada di hadapannya. Naruto dengan segera menambah kecepatan loncatannya untuk cepat sampai di Akademi yang terhubung dengan Kantor Hokage tersebut. Tapi… Naruto merasakan ujung sepatunya sedikit tergelincir dan membuatnya terpelanting dari ketinggian belasan meter tersebut.

Lalu dia terbangun, hanya untuk melihat kalau sebuah tangan seputih salju tengah menjulur kearahnya. Dan diperlihatkan sebuah senyuman manis dari seorang gadis dengan surai hitam panjangnya yang kini tergerak oleh hembusan angin.

"Mikoto-chan?"

Mikoto mengangguk dan melihat Naruto, dan dengan sebuah senyum ia membantu Naruto untuk bangun dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di bangku lapangan Akademi.

Ada hening yang berlangsung selama beberapa saat sementara Naruto memikirkan dan menyadari sesuatu. "…A-ah," dengan malu, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. "A-anu Mikoto-chan."

Mikoto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Hm?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, apakah pembagian Tim sudah selesai?"

Mikoto menahan keinginan untuk tidak cemberut karena emosi yang sempat ia simpan semenjak pembagian Tim berlangsung itu hampir meledak-ledak karena ia sudah hampir merasakan apa itu bahagia yang sebenarnya karena ia berhasil satu tim dengan Naruto-kun nya ini.

Sial bagi Mikoto, saat ia ingin mengutarakan kebahagiaannya itu, Naruto-kun nya ternyata tak masuk Akademi.

Walaupun rasa kesal dalam hatinya telah meningkat, Mikoto dapat tetap tenang ketika rekan satu Timnya yang lain adalah Nara Yoshino memberitahunya kalau harus menunggu karena Naruto pasti akan datang. Dan benar saja, ketika keduanya baru saja keluar dari pintu Akademi, kini mereka diperlihatkan pria berambut perak yang tengah melayang di udara dengan posisi terbalik.

"Dan sebelum aku memberitahumu, bisakah kamu memberikan penjelasan kenapa datang terlambat, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto bertanya dengan senyuman yang… teramat manis.

Diberikan ekspresi seperti itu, Naruto langsung merasakan gugup yang teramat sangat. Karena bagaimanapun ia ingin mengelak, semuanya akan sia-sia ketika Mikoto dalam mode ini.

Akan tetapi, ketika Naruto menghadapinya dan meminta maaf, Mikoto hanya bisa memberi jawaban setengah hati. Bukan karena dia tidak senang mendapat permintaan maaf itu, tapi karena saat ini Mikoto masih berusaha mencerna kalau pemuda ini membungkukkan kepalanya hanya untuk dirinya, seakan-akan Naruto merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuatnya seperti ini, dan saat Mikoto melihat senyuman yang kini terarah padanya itu, entah kenapa Mikoto merasa melihat senyuman itu merasa menyenangkan. "Aku tahu kalau aku tak punya hak untuk menuntut apa-apa darimu, tapi aku akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan yang kedua kalinya ketika aku merasakan kesenangan."

"Kesenangan?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya tak mengerti.

"Mah, dia menang kompetisi melawan Kushina untuk mendapatkan siapakah yang berhasil satu tim denganmu." Yoshino menyahut bosan.

"Huh?" Naruto menatap kearah Mikoto yang berada di depannya. "Jadi-"

Naruto tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan dua gadis yang tengah saling rangkul dengan senyuman merekah di masing-masing bibir mereka. Dan kemudian tak sampai tiga detik kemudian kepulan asap muncul di belakang mereka, menampakkan Sakumo yang nyengir lebar sambil membuat gestur 'peace' dengan tangannya. "Yep! Kita adalah Tim 13."

Mata Naruto melebar sesaat.

"…Ahh, jadi begitu ya…" dia menggumam dengan suara pelan setelah beberapa lama.

Sakumo menghembuskan napas sebelum mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk meraih dan mengacak-acak rambut sang pemuda yang sudah menjadi calon muridnya dari Akademi Ninja. "Tidak usah pasang muka seperti itu," dia menasihatinya dengan lembut. "Kita sedang berada di Konohagakure, bukan Uzushio. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa cemas akan apa yang terjadi nantinya."

"…benar…" sinar mata Naruto yang tadi meredup kini mulai menyala. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kushina-hime?"

"Hah~" Yoshino menghembuskan napas. "Dia berada di Tim 7, bersama Minato dan Fugaku."

"Souka…" Dengan wajah impasif, Naruto hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepada tiga sosok di depannya. Karena kini sudah saatnya, yah… mungkin setelah ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada masalah sebelumnya. Ia tahu apa yang membuat dunia hancur pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah Tim 13, kalian boleh pergi."

 **XxX…Draco…XxX**

 **.**

 **Naruto no Koganei Senkou – Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **XxX…Draco…XxX**

Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki berusia mendekati lima belas tahun, seorang remaja yang dianggap kompeten dalam soal memainkan senjata di Konoha walaupun pangkatnya masih Genin. Dan walaupun tidak banyak yang tahu, dia juga merupakan murid dari _Sandaime Uzukage_ yang merupakan Fuuinjutsu Master. Walaupun kadang masih banyak teman seakademi yang membencinya karena telah merebut tittle 'Prodigy' dari mereka para Penerus Klan yang menurut mereka Naruto hanyalah orang rendahan yang bukan keturunan bangsawan. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka tahu saat mereka diberitahu nama belakang Naruto yang sebenarnya sekarang.

 **Uchiha** , sebagai pemilik sharingan yang merupakan satu-satunya ciri khas Klan Uchiha jika ingin diakui sebagai anggota. Meskipun ia bukanlah keturunan yang sah.

 **Uzumaki** , gen yang selalu menempel sejak ia hidup di dunia sejak pertama kali.

 **Namikaze** , walaupun saat ini nama itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diagungkan. Tapi di masa depan itu adalah nama yang ditakuti oleh setiap lawan.

 **Senju** , dengan sel yang diberikan Hashirama kepada dirinya di pertarungan akhir, tepat pada tangan kanannya yang hancur akibat melawan Sasuke. Naruto akhirnya mampu menjadi setengah Senju, dan itu dibuktikan dengan regenerasinya yang semakin meningkat ketika mendapatkan serangan dari Kaguya.

Hanya saja fakta ini tidak pernah Naruto sebarkan lebih jauh kepada siapapun, disebabkan karena dengan memegang nama Empat Klan Terkuat dimasa depan mampu mengakibatkan banyak usaha untuk mengincarnya sehingga penggunaan nama itu harus dirahasiakan. Karena setiap nama dari empat Klan itu diteriakkan, semua ninja yang tahu asal-usul Klan itu hanya mampu lari terbirit-birit.

Semenjak berlatih di bawah panduan Arashi, Naruto telah berubah menjadi petarung dengan perkembangan pesat yang tak pernah terlihat, mungkin karena ia sudah pernah merasakan pelatihan mental oleh Jiraiya dan Bee sehingga ia mampu bertahan dari itu semua. Namun di atas itu semua, pada dasarnya latihan Naruto bukanlah untuk menguasai semua jurus melainkan ia ingin menjadi petarung garis depan, karena ia tidak mau lagi banyak orang yang tewas karena berniat melindunginya.

Pikiran apapun yang mungkin tercetus dalam pikirannya segera terhenti ketika sebilah pedang pendek tengah membelah angin dengan medium energi chakra yang menyelimutinya. Dan Naruto mulai benci ketika banyak sekali orang yang benar-benar ingin tahu betapa hebatnya dia. Tapi tidak semudah itu, Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah ninja bodoh yang asal-asalan untuk mengeluarkan semua yang dimilikinya. Bermodalkan pelajaran dasar di Akademi, Naruto hanya mengangkat satu tangannya dengan dua jari menjulang keatas.

 **"** **Kawarimi no Jutsu!"**

Tubuh yang tertusuk kini berubah menjadi potongan kayu, tapi tidak membuat pedang pendek itu berhenti bahkan menembus kayu tersebut hingga menancap di pohon besar tepat di belakang sana. Di satu sisi, Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu mendecih sembari mengalihkan perhatian kepada orang yang mungkin berniat untuk membunuhnya.

"Kau…!" Naruto menggeram, membuat kepalan tangannya mengeras.

Orang yang menerima geraman itu hanya diam di balik wajahnya yang impasif itu, kulit putih pucat dengan lukisan hitam di pinggir hidungnya. Mata kuning dengan iris tajam seperti ular yang tak pernah meninggalkan mangsanya. Tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi untuk mengkarakteristikkan orang tersebut, karena dia tahu bahwa siapapun pemilik ciri-ciri diatas adalah orang yang telah membunuh Guru nya sendiri.

 _Orochimaru._

Sambil mempertahankan posisinya namun siap memberikan reaksi andai saja bahaya lebih lanjut, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah matahari yang berada di atas langit.

'Masih tersisa dua puluh menit sebelum perkumpulan Tim 13 dimulai.'

Mata Naruto melebar sedikit saat melihat dua jarum yang ia kenali bernama senbon itu berniat menikam lehernya. Ninja muda itu mengecilkan pupilnya untuk memperhatikan dalam diam ketika sebuah setitik cairan berwarna ungu telah menghiasi mata senbon tersebut. Dengan kata lain...[Racun].

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto merogoh kantung ninjanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen segel. Dia hanya perlu menggigit ibu jarinya sebelum mengoleskannya tepat pada sebuah lingkaran berwarna hitam. Ledakan asap kecil tercipta di tangan kanannya yang terbalut oleh perban dan sarung tangan hitam, hanya untuk memperlihatkan sebuah pedang dengan ukiran rantai DNA telah tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Lalu Naruto mengibaskan pedangnya untuk mementalkan dua senbon tersebut, tapi tidak hanya itu, karena gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan oleh pedang legendaris itu pun menerbangkan Orochimaru sampai beberapa meter.

"Hmm, menarik…" Orochimaru menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Itukah kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh sang 'White'?"

Naruto hanya bisa menatap, dalam keterkejutannya. Memang tidak begitu mengejutkan kalau Orochimaru mengetahui siapakah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Naruto tak memiliki waktu untuk merasa marah, khawatir, atau apapun karena sedetik kemudian instingnya sendiri berteriak memperingatkannya pada bahaya maut. Ia _mengibaskan_ [Nunoboko no Tsurugi] tanpa melihat, merasakan bagaimana ratusan ular telah melesat kearahnya dari mulut pria itu.

Satu tarikan napas kemudian, Naruto telah salto kebelakang satu kali. Tanah datar tempat ia berada tadi, kini berubah menjadi satu kawah lebar yang memaksa sang Sannin itu harus menelan ludah melewati kerongkongannya yang terasa sangat kering. Namun tidak bertahan lama karena beberapa detik kemudian Orochimaru telah kembali ke mode psikopatnya.

"Kukuku, jangan terlalu diambil hati. Aku datang hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau tidak berbahaya untuk Konoha, mungkin?" Orochimaru mengangkat bahu. "Yah, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Menurutku melihat satu-satunya pemegang Rank-SS di Negara Elemental adalah sesuatu yang menarik."

"Orochimaru…" sebut Naruto sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau selalu saja mencari masalah. Tak bisakah kau hidup untuk sehari saja tanpa menggunakan otak ularmu itu?"

"Meh, bukankah seharusnya kau mengatakan _'Mengapa kau mengetahui siapakah aku?'_ "

Remaja berumur lima belas tanggung itu melepaskan sebuah napas panjang yang baru sekarang ia ketahui keberadaannya, sangat membingungkan bahwa sosok Orochimaru di depannya ini sangatlah berbeda dari Orochimaru yang ia kenal. Bahwasanya Orochimaru adalah shinobi yang selalu tertawa dan memasang wajah psikopat, lalu memainkan lawannya sesuka hati. Memiliki tujuan besar, yaitu menghancurkan Konoha.

Tapi, pria di hadapannya itu sangatlah berbanding terbalik dengan deskripsi singkat di atas. Orochimaru yang satu ini terlihat… sangatlah loyal kepada Konoha, tidak memberikan gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan kecuali wajah datarnya yang terlihat tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Hanya satu pikiran yang mungkin tercetus dalam pikiran Naruto ketika mengetahui situasi semacam ini.

 _Apa yang membuat Orochimaru membenci Konoha?_

 **~•~**

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan satu hal kepadamu…" Naruto memberikan perhatiannya ke arah Orochimaru. Wajah pria itu seperti berubah menjadi serius. "Keberadaanmu sangatlah berbahaya, mungkin aku masih tidak tahu alasan kenapa kau memilih untuk bersembunyi di Konoha. Tapi, kalau kau ingin menghancurkannya dari dalam…" Dan Pedang Kusanagi keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan membawa Nunoboko no Tsurugi ke arah Orochimaru.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!"

Suara itu membuat Naruto langsung memutar kepalanya menatap sosok yang berbicara. Laki-laki berambut putih itu ternyata; yang mengenakan pakaian yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Naruto tahu sosok itu, bahkan aura yang dipancarkannya sudah sangat ia kenali. Sampai-sampai Naruto tidak perlu menoleh hanya untuk melihat sosok tersebut.

"Hei gaki… apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Naruto yang merasa kalau masalah akan segera datang, berinisiatif untuk menghilangkan Nunoboko no Tsurugi dari genggamannya. Tidak hanya untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan Tiga Sannin yang tiba-tiba saja datang kepadanya, tetapi juga agar mereka tidak merasakan lebih jelas bahwa aura yang dipancarkan oleh Nunoboko merupakan Kekkei Moura atau lebih tepatnya gabungan dari Kelima Elemen.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasa sekelilingnya tiba-tiba menjadi begitu sunyi sampai-sampai ia berani bersumpah dia bisa mendengar suara derik jangkrik dari kejauhan.

Ia menatap Orochimaru yang masih diam di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia menarik segumpal napas yang kemudian ia tahan, dan melompat kebelakang ketika Sannin yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih itu hanya tinggal berjarak tiga langkah, kedua tangannya menyilang saat sebuah bogeman mentah hampir menghantam wajahnya dan membuatnya terpental jauh kebelakang. Tak berniat membiarkan ada jeda, sesegeranya setelah ia mendarat ke tanah Naruto langsung berlari vertikal ke pohon di belakangnya.

"Heyaah!"

Mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat bahwa aksinya berlari di pohon merupakan sebuah pemikiran yang salah, karena setengah detik setelah ia berlari kini ia harus di hadapkan oleh Jiraiya yang melompat di udara, Tsunade yang berniat menghantam pohon pijakannya dan Orochimaru yang merapal segel.

 **"** **Rasengan!"**

Remaja berambut perak itu melenturkan punggungnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membiarkan serangan Jiraiya menghantam pohon dan hancur ketika Tsunade menyelesaikan pukulannya. Ketika ia sudah berhasil memperbaiki posisinya menjadi berdiri setelah menghindari serangan itu, instingnya yang meneriakkan peringatan bahaya menyebabkan reflek Naruto langsung bekerja dengan mengirim perintah yang membuat remaja berambut perak itu mengangkat tangannya. Chakra mulai terkumpul di tangannya dan membuat sebuah elemen angin berukuran besar ia bentuk menjadi sebuah pisau tajam yang terus membesar.

 **"** **Kamaitachi!"**

Seruan dari Naruto menjadi pemicu bagi Orochimaru yang telah mengeluarkan dua ular besar dari kedua lengannya, membuat Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang berada dalam jangkauan Naruto itu melompat mundur sebelum sebuah pisau yang berubah menjadi ribuan pisau yang membentuk badai itu membelah tubuhnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, tubuh remaja itu kembali muncul dalam pandangan. Untuk sesaat, satu-satunya suara yang mengisi tanah kosong itu hanyalah hembusan napas yang keluar dari mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya ditambah oleh tepuk tangan dengan intonasi sama namun datang dari orang berbeda.

"Kecepatan dan reflek yang sangat bagus, sepertinya Uzukage benar-benar melatihmu dengan baik," cetus Jiraiya sambil menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. "Tapi aku masih nggak nyangka kalau kau bisa menghindari serangan beruntun dari tiga orang Sannin."

"Oh, kalau soal itu, aku sudah terbiasa dalam situasi semacam itu," sahut Naruto ringan. "Lagipula, kalian masih menahan diri jadi terlihat wajar kalau aku bisa menghindari serangan tadi."

Jiraiya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu merendah, ninja sepertimu seharusnya sudah menjadi Chunnin atau… Jounin."

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik akan hal itu," Naruto berbicara sambil menatap awan yang bergerak lambat, terlihat lembut dan menenangkan. "Kenaikan pangkat sama saja dengan misi yang lebih berbahaya. Misi yang berbahaya sama dengan membahayakan hidup. Membahayakan hidup, sama dengan tingkat kematian lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Dan jika hal itu terjadi… maka aku tidak bisa hidup lebih lama."

"Pemikiran yang bodoh gaki." Senyuman Jiraiya menipis.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan jika aku naik tingkatan Jiraiya-san?" tanya Naruto. "Untuk apa aku naik tingkatan untuk menuju misi yang berbahaya? Sedangkan aku sendiri sudah pernah merasakan bahaya lebih dari itu…" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Jiraiya tidak mengerti. Namun, pengertian itu terlihat di wajah Orochimaru. Tatapannya terhadap Naruto berhenti.. dan dirinya bisa melihat bagaimana emosi Naruto saat ini. Tidak perlu misi dengan tingkatan apapun, karena dirinya sendiri sudah pernah merasakan betapa pedihnya kejadian itu.

"Aku lapar, maaf aku harus pergi," ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Ketiga Sannin itu hanya terdiam. _Sandaime_ sudah pernah mengatakan seperti apakah sifat Naruto dan tingkah lakunya selama ini. Naruto tidak mau bicara berlama-lama, dia juga lebih tertutup kepada orang lain. Tapi meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak pernah terlihat mencurigakan, selain sifatnya yang seperti itu.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, temui aku di Yakiniku-Q," perintah Orochimaru dengan kedua tangan terlipat. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai misi yang diberikan Guru."

* * *

Hari itu Naruto lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang ke apartementnya. Ia langsung disambut oleh harum aroma jeruk sebagai pengharum ruangan. Lantai apartement terlihat sedikit berdebu karena ia jarang pulang kerumah. Dinding yang terlihat retak di beberapa bagian namun tidak ditemukan setitik debu pun. Apartemennya kini dipenuhi barang-barang yang semuanya tertata dengan rapi. Balkon yang dihiasi berbagai tanaman hijau. Tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah kunai dengan tiga cabang yang digantung berjumlah tiga buah dan diberi jeda satu meter.

Bunyi perut keroncongan menyadarkan Naruto dari pemikirannya. Naruto melangkah ke ruang dapur yang tak kalah bersih dari ruang tengah. Saat ia membuka lemari penyimpanan, terdapat berbagai bahan makanan seperti daging, sayur, telur dan beberapa cup ramen instan. Tepat setelah ia mengambil dua cup ramen instan untuk makan malamnya hari ini, sepucuk kertas jatuh tepat di ujung kakinya.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto, datanglah ke Restaurant Akimichi. Kami menunggumu disana… Sakumo Hatake."_**

Naruto memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang, menaruh kembali cup ramen yang telah ia ambil kedalam lemari penyimpanan. Kemudian ia kembali ke kamar, memaksa dirinya untuk berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan membukanya. Hanya untuk mengambil sweater putih polos dengan sembilan magatama di punggungnya.

Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju balkon dan memegang salah satu kunai yang tergantung disana. Naruto menyimpan telunjuknya di dagu untuk memastikan sesuatu. 'Restaurant Akimichi dekat dengan rumah Shikaku, sip!' katanya dalam hati. Kemudian Naruto menggenggam kunai yang berada di tengah sambil berucap. **"Hiraishin!"**

Naruto muncul di depan gerbang rumah Shikaku dengan cepat, tidak berbalik, namun entah kenapa, ketika sosoknya dimandikan oleh cahaya bulan yang menembus langit, ia merasa seperti seorang penyusup memasuki tempat perlindungan Shikaku tanpa izin. Tapi tak masalah, karena siapapun yang berani melakukan hal buruk kepada keluarga Nara, sudah dipastikan nasibnya akan apes.

Naruto bergegas melintasi mansion Klan Nara menuju Restaurant Akimichi, namun matanya bertatapan dengan kucing hitam di atas atap, membuat Naruto mau tak mau mengambil jalan memutar. Tepat setelah ia melewati gang yang begitu gelap gulita, sebuah suara yang familier mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Naruto, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Mmm…" Naruto menggaruk pipinya, tak yakin harus memberikan respon apa. "Maaf, tadi aku bertemu dengan kucing hitam yang memaksaku untuk mengambil jalan memutar agar tidak terkena sial. Lalu tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan."

Sakumo hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kau seperti orang bodoh saja Naruto."

Namun Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa halus. Tak tahukah dia kalau anak nya lah yang mengajarkan kebiasaan itu kepada dirinya.

..

Tim 13, termasuk Naruto, kini saling berhadapan di sebuah meja di sudut ruangan untuk menjelaskan pertemuan dadakan ini. Mereka mendengarkan baik-baik penjelasan Sakumo, sementara Naruto memilih untuk makan sambil mendengarkan karena perutnya keroncongan dari tadi. Tak sampai lima menit, Naruto menaruh piring yang awalnya dipenuhi makanan itu kini telah habis tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun sisa.

"Jadi, pertemuan tadi dibatalkan dan diharuskan melaksanakan misi?"

Sakumo melirik muridnya. "Ini sebabnya aku memanggilmu," Sakumo berkata saat Naruto meminta untuk melihat rangkuman laporan misi tersebut dari awal hingga akhir. "Aku sudah bertanya pada Sandaime-sama tapi dia berkata kalau Tim yang lain sedang sibuk dengan misi masing-masing."

Kemudian Naruto membacanya.

"Rank-B Mission, melakukan pemeriksaan di suatu daerah. Tepatnya desa Taogoyaku yang terkena suatu wabah penyakit. Wabah tersebut merupakan penyakit penular. Secara garis besar, ciri-ciri wabah tersebut adalah sebagai berikut:

 **1 –** Warga desa mengalami iritasi kulit. Seperti bercak cokelat kemerahan yang menjalar dari pinggul sampai kuku kakinya. Dan juga warga tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas seperti terkena pita suara yang rusak.

 **2 –** Terlihat juga tingkah laku warga yang tiba-tiba saja saling menyerang satu sama lain ketika wabah mulai menular setelah dua hari. Sedangkan keterangan alasan kenapa mereka seperti itu, masih belum di ketahui.

 **3 -** Tidak ada gejala-gejala penggunaan atau aktivitas chakra. Lebih tepatnya disana hanyalah penduduk biasa dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keturunan shinobi.

 **4 -** Ketika siang hari, warga yang terinfeksi memiliki tatapan yang tajam. Seringkali bisa melihat objek dengan radius ratusan meter. Sedangkan ketika malam hari, mereka lebih menggunakan insting.

 **Laporan evakuasi sebelumnya :**

Populasi penduduk saat ini: 137

Kit, Peternak: Bunuh diri.

Kinoe, perawat rumah sakit: komplikasi pada luka dalam.

 **Penyakit dan luka-luka:**

+3 infeksi akibat luka sebelumnya.

+9 luka dan kekerasan yang dilakukan sendiri

+43 Masalah-masalah yang terkait alkohol (keracunan, luka, dsb.)

+67 terlalu banyak makan

 **Masalah psikologis dan kesehatan:**

+1 depresi

+2 perilaku seksual menyimpang

 **Catatan medis**

+5 kehamilan

..

Naruto mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya. Sakumo mengangguk sebelum keduanya bertukar pandangan. "Apakah pikiran kita sama?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, tapi menurutku ini bukanlah kasus yang biasa," Naruto menatap kembali laporan yang tertulis disana. "Satu-satunya yang bisa kukatakan adalah semua ini menyangkut dengan iblis."

"Iblis?!"

Kedua rekan geninnya itu kaget. Berbeda dengan Sakumo yang terlihat setuju dengan pendapat itu. Ia juga mulai sadar kalau gejala-gejala ini memiliki kesamaan dalam hal fisik. Dengan kata lain, kutukan. Bukannya Sakumo hanya meng-iyakan pendapat salah satu anak didiknya, hanya saja pendapat itu sudah ia renungkan selama beberapa jam yang lalu. Beberapa aspek-aspek yang mencakup hal-hal diatas sudah ia kumpulkan semua, tapi ia tidak menemukan lebih lanjut karena terbatasnya pengetahuan dalam dunia medis.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _Sandaime_ menyuruh kita melakukan misi sulit seperti ini?" keluh Naruto bosan. "Seharusnya ia menugaskan ANBU untuk hal-hal merepotkan semacam ini."

Naruto menatap kembali laporan tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya, masih banyak yang ganjil disana. "67 orang terlalu banyak makan, aku yakin sekali sebagian dari masalah ini berhubungan dengan menimbun. Orang-orang takut mereka nanti tidak punya cukup makanan, jadi mereka menyimpannya sekarang daripada memakannya. Atau mereka makan sebanyak mungkin sebelum persediaan habis."

"Sayangnya aku tidak setuju dengan hal itu," tepis Sakumo serius. "Desa Taogoyaku merupakan desa yang makmur karena mereka memiliki sawah dan ladang yang melimpah, bahkan pasca kemarau mereka tetap sejahtera. Bagaimana mungkin mereka takut kehabisan makanan?"

"Yah, aku kan cuma memprediksi. Jangan dianggap serius," kemudian mata biru itu melirik ke akhir laporan. "5 kehamilan baru? Apakah mereka berniat untuk membuat tanggal lahir anak kembar lima?"

"Oh, ya." Dia berkata. "Lima pasangan itu tinggal di Hotel dan memilih untuk tidak berpartisipasi dalam Musim. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk memiliki anak."

"Masa sih?" Naruto memasang wajah malas. "Dulu aku mengira Musim hanya sesuatu yang memang apa adanya, seperti halnya binatang kawin sesuai jadwal. Tapi sekarang jelas sekali bahwa Musim _tidak_ ada hubungannya. Bagi binatang, satu musim per generasi akan mengurangi populasi mereka, bukan menggantikannya…"

"Naruto," panggil Sakumo pelan. "Bisakah kau tidak menyamakan manusia dengan binatang?"

"Eh? Kupikir sama aja kok, hanya saja mereka tidak memiliki akal dalam bermain ranjang."

Sakumo menaikkan satu alisnya. "Di atas ranjang?"

"Yah, kalau sensei melihat sapi sedang dalam musim kawin. Pasti yang digunakan adalah _Doggy Style_ karena nggak mungkin mereka menggunakan pose _Woman on Top_. Karena yang cowok pasti jijik kalo disuruh telentang di atas kotoran mereka sendiri."

Sakumo facepalm mendengar perumpamaan yang jelas-jelas sudah mengarah ke hal dewasa tersebut. Tapi dengan Naruto, Sakumo bisa lebih terbuka.

"Mah, darimana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Sakumo ingin tahu lebih banyak.

"Guruku dulu adalah seorang penulis novel mesum, bahkan ia sering menggunakanku sebagai umpan untuk bahan penelitiannya. Jadi nggak aneh kalau aku tahu apa yang ia lakukan," jelasnya dengan jujur, kemudian ekspresinya menjadi serius. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan misi ini? Haruskah kita membatalkannya dan membiarkan Sandaime menyuruh Tim lain untuk menyelesaikannya?"

"Tidak bisa, cuma kita yang memiliki waktu senggang saat ini." Sakumo memberikan tatapan pada dua murid perempuannya. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami ikut."

"Hei, kalu yakinn kalian?"empuannya. "urid gadisnya. "alkannya dan membiarkan Sandaime menyuruh Tim lain untuk menyelesaikannya?"ian yakin?" sahut Naruto. Menatap kedua gadis itu secara bergantian. "Disini ada laporan bahwa ada perilaku seksual yang menyimpang. Bagaimana jika kalian menjadi korbannya juga?"

"Itu…" Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Asal Naruto-kun ada, kami pasti baik-baik saja," bisiknya kemudian dengan suara seperti gumaman.

"Mah, mah, jangan risau seperti itu Mikoto, aku tidak akan membiarkan murid-muridku terluka." Sakumo terdiam sejenak, "…tapi aku tidak bisa selalu berada di sisi kalian, karena itulah aku ingin Naruto yang akan menjadi ketua dalam misi nanti."

"Aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Begini, aku tidak mau mengecewakan tugas pertama kalian, nama baik Konoha dipertaruhkan sekarang…" Sakumo mengerling sejenak ke arah ketiganya. Mereka tampak mendengarkan. "Mungkin ini berlebihan mengingat kalian baru saja lulus Akademi, tapi angkatan kalian adalah lulusan terbaik. Jadi, tidak perlu menahan diri."

Mendengar hal itu Naruto pun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Hm, tidak perlu menahan diri… baiklah."

Sakumo menepuk keningnya. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan… lagipula dalam misi pertama ini aku harap kalian bertiga bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Ini adalah sebuah misi Rank-B, tapi bisa saja menjadi Rank-A bahkan Rank-S. Aku percaya pasti ada sesuatu disana. Sesuatu yang dilingkupi kejahatan…"

"Kalian mengerti?"

"Ha'i Sakumo-sensei!" kata ketiga ninja muda tersebut.

Mereka kini akan memulai sebuah misi berbahaya, dalam mencari petunjuk mengenai penyakit yang penuh dengan darah kejahatan!

.

.

.

 ** _To be Continued~_**

 **Authors Note:** Baiklah, hamba hanya ingin memperjelas beberapa pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh para Readers. Mungkin hamba memang jarang sekali membalas review kalian satu-satu dikarenakan pertanyaan itu menuju pada spoiler. Karena itulah hamba tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dan lebih memilih untuk membalas jawaban itu di chapter depan.

Dan untuk readers yang mungkin masih bingung dengan karakter Naruto saat ini, penampilannya mungkin bisa dikatakan mirip seperti Minato (Hokage) tetapi memiliki rambut berwarna perak/silver. Tangan kanannya seperti di cannon, yaitu diperban karena terdapat sel Hashirama di dalamnya. Lalu Naruto melapisinya dengan sarung tangan hitam mirip seperti milik Madara. Dan untuk lebih jelasnya lagi… Naruto dalam fic hamba merupakan Overpowered, kalau Naruto terlihat terlampau kuat mungkin terlihat biasa karena dia sudah belajar banyak tentang kemampuan ninja dari dulu. Jikalau Naruto terlampau jenius dan mengetahui segalanya, ketahuilah kalau Naruto berasal dari masa depan dan tentunya dia tahu apa yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Tapi hamba tidak akan membuatnya menjadi Godly atau Godlike, cukup overpowered saja.

Untuk beberapa readers yang bingung dengan pairing di sini, mungkin hamba bisa mengatakan kalau pair ini adalah Naruto x Mikoto. Tapi hamba juga bisa menambahkan pair lain jika situasi yang mendukung. Mungkin ada beberapa readers yang beranggapan kalau Kushina adalah pair Naruto, tapi ketahuilah kalau Naruto mencintai Kushina sebagai putri dari Uzukage… dan juga di beberapa chapter kemarin hamba sudah menuliskan kalau Naruto akan menunggu kelahiran Naruto yang baru, dan tentunya Naruto baru tersebut adalah anak dari Kushina dan Minato.

#Tapi hamba cuma bisa mengingatkan kembali… hamba bukanlah Author yang suka hal-hal berbau mainstream. Karena hamba bisa membuat hal-hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin dalam cerita ini.

* * *

 **Draco, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti duduk permasalahannya," setelah mendengar detail peristiwa dari Orochimaru, Jiraiya yang sekarang duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah Tsunade menganggukkan kepala. Pria berambut putih itu tersenyum masam ke arah Orochimaru. "Di saat-saat seperti inilah aku benar-benar merasa menjadi sosok yang paling bodoh. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan lebih memilih untuk main labrak langsung, jujur saja aku bisa mendapatkan hukuman terlalu berat jika memaksa bocah itu untuk melepas proktor dan tittle nya sebagai ninja karena memberikan alasan seorang pengecut. Tapi aku memang orang yang terlalu bodoh karena menyalahkan orang tanpa tahu menahu mengenai kejadian besar di Uzushiogakure."

Orochimaru hanya diam, tidak memberikan respon apapun atas penuturan itu. Karena, Jiraiya belum tahu betul siapakah Naruto yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya memberikan sedikit informasi kalau Naruto adalah shinobi yang selamat dari kehancuran Uzushiogakure, terlebih lagi jika ia membeberkan jati diri Naruto yang merupakan 'White' maka bisa dipastikan Jiraiya akan langsung pergi dan sudah siap melayangkan tinjunya untuk membunuh bocah yang masih berada di pangkat genin tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar menyesal, huh?" Tsunade mendengus pelan.

Jiraiya hanya menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam, tangannya yang bersidekap nampak mengeras sesaat. "…kau benar, Hime. Aku sangat menyesal saat ini."

Orochimaru hanya mengamati Jiraiya yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya selama beberapa menit, sebelum mengalihkan matanya ke Tsunade yang duduk di sisi sofa. "Hime, kau sudah membaca laporan yang sensei berikan?"

Tsunade memberikan anggukan kecil. "Hanya misi mudah, tetapi merepotkan."

"Jangan bilang kalau kita harus mundur dari garis depan?"

Tsunade menghela napas sembari memijit batang hidungnya. "Kau benar, melatih tiga shinobi muda yang terlihat menjanjikan. Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, dan Fugaku Uchiha. Sayangnya salah satu dari kita harus mengambil satu."

"Ah, padahal aku berharap pilihannya adalah bocah itu," Orochimaru berkata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Mata kuningnya melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang masih dalam posisi menunduk. "Oi Jiraiya, kau pilih siapa?"

Pria berambut putih itu hanya mendongak dengan wajah malas. "Hah?"

"Astaga… jangan bilang kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang baru saja kami katakan?" satu-satunya gadis dalam perbincangan itu berdiri dengan postur mengancam dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat palsu dan suara yang dimanis-maniskan. "Ada kata-kata terakhir yang mau kau ucapkan sebelum tanganku menghancurkanmu, hmm…?"

Jiraiya mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk menghindari konfrontasi dengan aura gelap yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti tangan kanan Tsunade, dan dalam waktu singkat langsung berubah menjadi berat. Dan kini ia yang menjadi satu-satunya sasaran tangan itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan tertegun seperti tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Sudahlah hime, kau pasti sudah tahu betapa bodohnya Jiraiya," ucap Orochimaru dengan wajah tanpa ekpsresi kepada Tsunade yang kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mata Orochimaru kembali menatap Jiraiya di mata. "Jadi, siapa yang kau pilih?"

Mata Jiraiya menyipit saat ia melihat kertas laporan misi yang berada di atas meja, dan matanya dibuat menajam saat ia mengenali salah satu anggota dari tim tersebut. **Kushina Uzumaki** … jinchuriki dari Kyuubi sekaligus putri dari Uzukage yang selamat atas insiden itu. Untuk seorang Uzumaki yang mewarisi keturunan langsung dari Uzukage, tentunya dapat dipastikan kalau Kushina dapat di andalkan, tapi… Jiraiya tidak mau mengambil risiko yang besar ketika gadis itu kembali teringat akan masa lalunya dan memancing kebencian sehingga membuat segel dalam dirinya melemah.

Kemudian, matanya menatap kearah lembar kedua. **Fugaku Uchiha**. 'Mengaktifkan sharingan di umur 13 tahun? Menarik…' batin Jiraiya tertarik, tapi bertentangan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sinis. 'Paling tidak, dia hanya berambisi dengan kekuatannya saja.'

Sedikit banyak Jiraiya tahu, Klan Uchiha tidaklah terlihat begitu menarik baginya dari awal. Karena kejadian pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Madara membuat martabat Klan itu jatuh, paling tidak Jiraiya tidak mau mengambil risiko besar kalau bocah ini akan menjadi Madara kedua.

Sungguh alasan munafik yang pernah di miliki oleh Jiraiya jika ia memilih murid yang memiliki kekuatan hebat. Ia memang menyukai murid yang kuat, tapi itu tidak mengubah pandangannya dari apa yang pernah terjadi dengannya. Cukup murid-muridnya saja di Amegakure yang memiliki kekuatan hebat… kali ini ia tidak akan salah memilih murid. Jujur saja, Jiraiya tidak bisa menanggung beban lebih besar dari itu jika murid yang memiliki Doujutsu itu akan bertindak lebih. Dahulu Rinnegan dan kini… sharingan? Oh shit, mungkin takdir sedang mempermainkannya saat ini.

Kemudian matanya menatap kearah lembar terakhir.

 **Namikaze Minato.**

Meski awalnya dia merasa aneh ketika melihat genin itu bukanlah berasal dari keturunan klan manapun, namun skill dan potensi yang dimilikinya menyamai kedua rekan geninnya. Adalah hal yang sangat memukau jika ada keturunan civillian bisa menandingi keturunan klan.

"Aku memilih Namikaze Minato…"

Melangkahkan kakinya Jiraiya kemudian keluar dari bangunan tersebut. Sedikit banyak Jiraiya tahu, sepanjang kakinya melangkah, pandangan mata kedua sahabatnya tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Dan jika ia disuruh memberikan alasan, [kenapa?]

Jiraiya hanya bisa menjawab: "Perlukah sebuah alasan untuk memilih murid yang membuatku tertarik dan tidak terlalu mencolok?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Naruto no Koganei Senkou** :: Draco

.

.

.

 **Warning :**

Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, OOC, etc

.

.

.

 **Genre :**

Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Family, Drama…

.

.

.

 **Rating :**

M

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

[Blablabla] = perkataan yang diucapkan hewan kuchiyose

 **Desclaimer :** (This is pure fiction I made, if there is a similarity maybe it is a coincidence). **Naruto** belong to **Masashi** **Kishimoto**.

.

.

~First Mission, B or S-Rank?!~

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

 _Warning_ , this fic containing elements of Time Travel. The time difference and all that relates to the past.

.

.

Hanya ada satu cara membuat dunia penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Hanya ada satu jalan untuk mencapai kedamaian.

Hanya ada satu jiwa, yang terharap di hati-jiwa ini.

Meski dunia kadang tertawa dan menghina.

Memang dunia tak pernah tahu.

Memang mereka takkan pernah tahu,

Bila semua kisah yang terjadi hanyalah kehampaan.

Tapi memang **dunia tak pernah tahu** …

.

.

.

 **Start!**

* * *

Malam di Konoha adalah waktu di mana kesunyian dan kegelapan saling bergantungan. Dimana langit hitam dan hembusan angin pelan mendampingi dan berbaur bersama dengan sinar rembulan yang dipenuhi dengan jutaan bintang menghiasi langit. Pintu-pintu rumah telah tertutup, jendela terkunci, dan seisi bangunan hanya diterangi oleh kegelapan atau sekedar lampu temaram.

…Namun sesunyi apapun apa yang telah dijabarkan diatas. Di antara semua bangunan gelap yang menghiasi area Konohagakure, satu gedung apartement masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda kegiatan. Bahkan lampu disana masih terlihat menyala terang, dari dalamnya terdengar suara-suara keributan.

"Kyaa…! Ternyata kamu benar-benar Naruto kecilku yang sakit dulu."

"Aw! H-hei…! Lepaskan aku!" rengek Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan wanita berambut coklat tersebut.

"Misaki, kau membuat Naruto susah bernapas."

Teguran itu membuat wanita yang memeluk Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Maka dari itu, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apakah salah? Maaf saja, ketimbang memelukmu aku lebih suka memeluk Naruto kecilku."

"Kenapa nadamu seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak senang ketika kupeluk?"

"Sama sekali tidak! Lagipula, bisa memeluk wanita cantik sepertiku, kau harusnya bersyukur, tahu!"

"T-tapi-"

"Mau diem atau kusumpal mulutmu, Sakumo-kun?" tanya Misaki dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya, yang entah kenapa terdapat hawa berbahaya dibalik perkataan itu.

"I-iya!"

Wajah wanita itu menjadi riang kembali. "Nah begitu dong, jadi biarkan aku memeluk Naruto kecilku ini."

Sebenarnya, pertemuan ini takkan serumit ini andai saja Sakumo tidak mengusulkan bahwa Misi ini akan dilaksanakan pada malam hari dan mereka harus bertemu di rumah Sakumo. Usut punya usut, Sakumo berniat untuk melakukan jamuan makan malam bersama sebelum melaksanakan misi.

Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, lagipula ia juga sedang malas untuk makan sendirian malam ini. Namun, ketika langkahnya telah melewati pintu, dan ucapan salamnya sudah terasa pas untuk memberikan tanda bahwa ia telah datang. Tak sampai lima detik, sebuah langkah yang sangat cepat pun terlihat di pandangannya, hanya untuk membuat Naruto merasa bahwa tangannya di tarik kedalam dan ia terjatuh dalam sebuah dekapan.

Naruto ingat betul wanita ini, dia adalah Misaki Sora. Istri dari Sakumo-sensei dan juga suster yang merawat Naruto ketika kembali ke masa lalu di Uzushiogakure. Sejak latihannya bersama Uzukage di mulai pada saat itu, atau lebih tepatnya ketika ia menyelamatkan Kushina-hime dari orang-orang Kumogakure, Naruto sudah tidak melihat wanita ini sejak saat itu.

Katanya, Misaki-san yang merupakan salah satu dari warga Uzushiogakure yang selamat pada saat itu sedang melakukan misi untuk mencari obat-obatan ke Konohagakure. Membutuhkan waktu selama satu minggu untuk sampai kesana, jadi ketika mereka telah sampai ke Konohagakure. Berita kehancuran Uzushiogakure mulai menyebar dari mulut ke mulut yang membuat mereka terpaksa harus menjadi warga Konohagakure untuk sementara.

"Bruengsek! Bahkan istriku lebih memilih Naruto dibanding aku." Sakumo bergumam sambil pundung di pojokan dengan wajah miris. Naruto memberikan tatapan bodoh kepada gurunya sebagai pertanda bahwa rasa hormat kepadanya yang mulai berkurang, tapi itu tidak menutup fakta bahwa Naruto menyukai guru ini.

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Uzushiogakure?" Misaki mengusap pelan kepala Naruto tanpa melepas senyuman diwajahnya.

Naruto membuka mata, namun tatapannya mengarah ke bawah, tidak memandang siapapun. Tubuhnya mengeras sesaat sebelum matanya kembali terpejam. "…Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka menceritakan ini."

Seluruh ruangan terdiam, Misaki sendiri harus menahan diri untuk tak terperangah. Tanpa sadar, dia telah bersikap naif pada bocah yang mengalami pengalaman buruk di masa kanak-kanaknya. Dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto, Misaki membisikkan kata maaf berkali-kali untuk meredam emosi Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuncah pada saat itu juga.

"Tidak, kamu tidak salah Misaki-san," jawab Naruto. Saat wanita berambut coklat itu tidak menjawab, ia menambahkan. "Kamu tidak tahu seperti apa kejadiannya, jadi wajar kalau kamu ingin tahu kebenarannya."

"Anu, Naruto-kun," Mikoto mengambil jarak mendekat. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa penasaran, tapi kelihatannya rasa tidak tega masih menyelimutinya. "A-apakah kamu bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di Uzushiogakure?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Saat ia mencoba untuk menarik napas, matanya menatap kearah Sakumo yang menatapnya dalam-dalam. Naruto membalas, hanya untuk berpikir arti dari makna tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sakumo kepadanya. Dahinya tertekuk kedalam, tangannya mengepal erat, lantas menghela napas. Begitu… jadi begitu ya? Batinnya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kau tahu yang sebenarnya, Sakumo-sensei," kata Naruto menginterupsi ruangan yang mendadak sepi.

Sakumo memasang wajah datar, mengamati satu per satu wajah di dalam ruangan yang menatapnya. Sakumo sekuat tenaga memasang wajah serius, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah tidak percayanya ketika Naruto tahu bahwa dia tahu siapakah Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menjawab pelan. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, biarkan aku yang mengatakan ini." Menjeda sejenak ucapannya, Naruto membuat punggungnya kaku dan tegak, dan jemarinya kembali mengepal menjadi tinju. "Uzushiogakure hancur disebabkan oleh Aliansi Tiga Desa Besar. Kumogakure, Iwagakure dan Kirigakure."

Mereka semua tersentak, tak ada satupun wajah mereka yang tidak terkejut.

Kepala Naruto terangkat dan berputar ke arah Sakumo dengan begitu cepat, dan sorotan matanya yang setajam belati membuat jantung Sakumo berhenti berdetak, kakinya tanpa sadar telah bergetar.

"…Seratus ribu pasukan dengan puluhan ribu warganya," Naruto mendesis. "Semuanya dibantai habis dalam waktu satu hari satu malam." Sorotan matanya menjadi kian tajam, dan sinar kemarahan yang tersimpan di dalamnya tak dapat diabaikan. "Dan Konoha! Konoha yang merupakan aliansi pertama Uzushiogakure, bertindak seakan tidak peduli dengan hal itu! Mereka lebih memilih untuk menjadi netral dan melupakan segala perjanjian yang telah dibuat!" seru Naruto dengan api kemarahan yang telah menyala bagaikan obor membara.

Sakumo menghempaskan punggungnya ke dinding dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dadanya, Sakumo ingat kembali apa laporan yang diberikan Sandaime kepadanya. Tidak hanya memiliki Jinchuriki Hachibi, bahkan Yagura yang merupakan Jinchuriki Sanbi pun ikut andil dalam perang besar tersebut. Dari sana, dapat dipastikan kalau pasukan Uzushiogakure akan kalah dengan telak. Mungkin perkataan Naruto ada benarnya menyangkut Konoha yang beranggapan seakan tidak peduli dengan aliansi. Tapi mengingat serangan itu dilakukan oleh tiga desa besar, Sandaime pasti akan mempertimbangkan apakah Konoha akan membatalkan aliansi atau menerima kehancuran yang sama.

"Kau tidak begitu mengerti alasan kenapa Konoha melakukan itu, Naruto."

"Yah… kau benar," Naruto mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sakumo, namun senyuman sinis diwajahnya membuktikan bahwa ia masih marah atas apa yang terjadi. "Kau benar, aku mungkin tidak mengerti alasan kenapa Konoha membiarkan Uzu hancur. Tapi, bagaimana rasanya jika keadaan kami dialami oleh kalian?"

Misaki mengeratkan pelukannya, menahan kepalan tangan Naruto yang kembali mengerat. "Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto-kun."

Suara teguran dari Misaki membuat mata Naruto melebar, tanpa sadar emosi yang selama ini ingin ia sembunyikan kembali muncul. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku jika ini menyangkut desa kelahiranku sendiri." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk. Bagaimanapun juga, ia yang telah merasakan sendiri betapa damai dan tenangnya Uzu tidak terima, apalagi setelah Sakumo mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Selama dia tahu, dia tidak akan berhenti untuk mencari kebenaran. Mungkin dia tidak secerdas ataupun berbakat seperti Shikamaru, tapi meskipun bisa berkembang sedikit demi sedikit, dirinya sudah senang. Contohnya, kegagalan yang telah ia lakukan kepada Uzu, karena kesalahannya. Buat apa kekuatan yang tetap tinggal di dalam tubuhnya? Untuk apa Arashi mengajarkannya selama satu tahun jika ia tidak bisa melindungi Uzu? Namun dia mencoba untuk memperbaiki kesalahan tersebut di lain waktu, dengan membangun kembali Klan Uzumaki. Karena Naruto tahu, belajar yang benar adalah belajar dari kesalahan. Karena dengan itu, ia bisa mengerti apa itu keberhasilan.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa menyalahkan Konoha atas hal ini, tapi dalam keinginan pribadiku sendiri… **Aku ingin menghancurkan Konoha**."

Sakumo hanya bersandar di sudut ruangan. Tidak bergerak, tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Pikirannya, ingatannya menjadi hal yang berbeda di otaknya. Sakumo hanya terdiam, dirinya hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk ditebak. Dirinya tidak perlu berpikir berulang kali hanya untuk memikirkan satu pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Kenapa?"

Hanya itu.

Naruto tidak mengeluarkan suara atas respon dari Sakumo. Namun ia hanya mengeluarkan senyumannya, senyuman yang membuat orang lain tertegun ketika melihatnya.

"Karena, kehancuran Uzu akan menimbulkan banyak pertentangan," Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit atap rumah Sakumo dengan tatapan sendu. Ingatannya kembali maju ke masa depan, dimana banyak sekali Uzumaki yang berniat untuk menghancurkan Konoha. "Uzu merupakan titik keseimbangan dunia Shinobi, dengan Fuuinjutsunya mereka bisa mengendalikan segala macam kehancuran yang telah diperbuat. Meskipun lawan mereka adalah Bijuu."

"Maafkan aku yang bersikap egois, tapi aku senang ketika bersama dengan kalian walaupun ini tercapai bagaikan mimpi." Sambungnya dengan suara rendah. "Tapi itulah kenyataan, dimana apa yang diinginkan akan tercapai walau bagai mimpi. Tapi akan kembali walau perih telah menanti."

"Walaupun apa yang kau lakukan akan menjadi sia-sia," ujar suara dari samping Sakumo. Dengan cepat, pandangan mereka pun mengarah ke jendela, kecuali Naruto. Mereka hanya bisa melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sosok Jiraiya yang sudah berjongkok disana.

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia setelah semua ini, Jiraiya-san." Tanpa menoleh, Naruto pun berucap dengan nada rendah, hampir berupa bisikan. "Aku sudah menyadarinya… Para Sannin dan Sakumo-sensei, bukankah kalian sudah tahu?"

Jiraiya menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Menghela nafas. "Souka… kau menyadarinya lebih cepat dari dugaanku."

"Tidak ada yang tidak kuketahui jika itu menyangkut diriku sendiri, bahkan meskipun Sandaime sedang mengawasiku saat ini."

Hiruzen yang berada di rumahnya pun memejamkan mata, bola kristalnya pun meredup seketika saat Naruto menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

Kemudian Naruto menatap kearah dua rekan geninnya, tersenyum tipis. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, keberadaanku adalah hal yang paling berbahaya di Konoha. Seorang anak yang baru saja selamat dari kehancuran Uzu lalu datang ke Konoha merebut tittle Prodigy dari para penerus Klan."

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Naruto." Jiraiya turun dari jendela dan berjalan kesamping Sakumo. "Kau kuat karena dilatih langsung oleh Sandaime Uzukage, tapi kami melakukan ini semata-mata agar kau tidak membenci kami, Konoha."

"Aku tak pernah berpikir akan membenci Konoha, dan tak pernah ada keinginan seperti itu sedikit pun di dalam otakku. Yang kupikir hanyalah bisa menjadi seseorang yang berjalan bebas dengan segala kebebasannya, dan bukan hanya aku saja… tapi semua orang dapat merasakan itu," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku menghancurkan Konoha karena aku ingin… terlebih lagi banyak orang-orang [kuat] berada di Konoha. Dan semua itulah yang seharusnya di pertimbangkan, _kenapa_ mereka menghancurkan Uzu… dan bukan Konoha? Sayangnya itu hanyalah pemikiranku sendiri, Uzu hancur karena desa besar takut dengan kekuatan mereka."

Sang Sannin dengan rambut putih tidak mengeluarkan suara atas respon dari Naruto. Namun ia hanya diam, tidak tahu apa yang ingin diucapkannya. Tanpa terasa Naruto sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya dan angin tiba-tiba saja bergerak cepat sebelum menyatu dan membentuk sebuah bola chakra di tangan Naruto yang membuat Jiraiya melebarkan matanya.

"Ini adalah jurus yang kau gunakan, Jiraiya-san. Rasengan kalau masih bisa kuingat."

Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa bocah itu bisa menggunakan Rasengan? Namun seakan mengetahui pikiran Jiraiya, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kamu mungkin kesulitan untuk mempelajarinya, tapi Uzukage sudah mengetahui ini dari dulu," Naruto menghilangkan bola chakra itu dengan mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian menghela nafas. "Rasengan hanyalah sebuah putaran chakra yang dipadatkan dengan medium tinggi. Mungkin orang lain bisa menggunakannya, namun hanya kau yang mampu memadatkan rasengan sedemikian rupa. Karena itulah Rasengan terlihat bukan seperti bola chakra biasa."

"Tapi, **ninjutsu hanyalah sebuah alat untuk perang. –Rikudou sennin**." Sambung Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Kau… tahu Rikudou Sennin?"

Melihat respon yang unik dari Jiraiya kembali membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Itulah keunikan Uzu, mereka tidak pernah menyembunyikan sedikitpun rahasia tentang nenek moyang mereka. Bahkan jika itu merupakan hal tabu sekalipun, karena warga Uzu tahu bahwa mereka bisa hidup karena Rikudou… **bagaimana jika mereka mengumbarnya?**... alasan itu cukup klasik di masa ini, Konoha ataupun desa lain terlalu paranoid sehingga mereka tidak percaya dengan warga mereka sendiri. Berbeda dengan Uzu, mereka saling percaya satu sama lain yang akan menghasilkan sebuah ikatan kepercayaan." Naruto menjeda sejenak ucapannya, lantas meneruskan. "…Tapi desa yang damai itu sudah hancur."

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, tapi pemikiranmu tentang keinginan untuk menghancurkan Konoha yang membuatku ingin sekali berusaha untuk menghentikanmu."

Naruto tertawa kecil kembali dan untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku harap kamu bisa melakukannya, Jiraiya-san. Tapi tolong… jangan pernah meremehkanku, karena kau tahu siapa aku."

Jiraiya diam, tapi dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita makan malam." Misaki tiba-tiba mengecup kepala Naruto dan mengusapnya dengan pelan. "Jiraiya-sama, apakah kamu juga ingin ikut makan malam bersama kami?"

"Uwah! Tentu saja, Misaki-chan…"

Naruto yang berjalan menuju dapur pun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Jiraiya dengan aura gelap yang mengelilinginya. Dengan mata menyipit dan seringaian kejam diwajahnya, Naruto berucap. "…Ero…sennin."

Wajah Jiraiya berubah menjadi sangar. "K-kau! Bocah kurang ajar!"

"Hmph," Naruto membuang muka dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur, berniat untuk membantu Misaki untuk memasak makan malam.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini, ia masih bisa bersikap tenang.

 **Draco The Apocalypse.666**

Malam yang tenang. Suara hewan malam yang selalu menghiasi telinga manusia ketika hendak tidur. Bulan sabit yang menerangi malam tersebut menjadi pemandangan indah yang akan disebut beberapa orang bagi yang melihatnya. Namun ketenangan malam tersebut tidak berlaku bagi sekelompok tim yang sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan.

Naruto yang saat ini mengenakan jubah hitam dengan bawahan celana ninja berwarna hitam pula pun menggaruk dahinya ketika banyak sekali serangga yang menabrak kepalanya. Mungkin tidak akan seperti itu jika saja Naruto menaruh ikat kepalanya di dahi bukan di lengan.

"Yoshino, apakah iblis itu memang ada?"

Yoshino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mikoto. Dia pun hanya mengangkat bahu ringan sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengusap kepalanya. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang itu, makhluk supranatural semacam iblis seharusnya cuma ada dalam dongeng ataupun mitos. Tapi mungkin Naruto tahu."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto pun ikut menoleh. "…Aku juga tidak begitu paham detailnya," kata Naruto dengan nada merenung. Mata sapphire nya menerawang dan juga pikirannya melayang ke arah pembantaian Klan Uzumaki. "Tapi orang lain menyebut iblis itu merupakan makhluk yang telah mati kemudian dihidupkan, makhluk gaib tanpa tubuh, bisa juga makhluk yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian. Orang-orang yang berniat untuk memanggil iblis biasanya melakukan sebuah ritual, dan tentunya membutuhkan tumbal untuk melakukan itu."

"T-tumbal?" Mikoto bertanya dengan suara tercekik. "Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?"

"Sebenarnya, aku pernah melihat catatan misi Uzukage yang menyangkut hal ini…" Naruto memasang wajah berpikir, mencoba mengingat kembali rincian misi itu. "Ah ya, kalau tidak salah Uzukage bersama dengan seorang Miko menyegel seekor iblis bernama Mouryuu. Usut punya usut, Mouryuu dipanggil oleh anak-anak muda yang menyukai hal-hal gaib mencoba untuk memanggilnya melalui ritual dengan sebuah tumbal… yaitu anak kecil."

Wajah Naruto mengeras. Setiap melihat dan mengingat kembali tulisan itu membuatnya dendam dan kemarahan membara di hatinya.

"Sekitar dua ratus tiga puluh anak kecil yang berada di desa tempat Miko itu berasal, di culik dan ditumbalkan kepada Mouryuu." Tak sampai situ, Naruto memejamkan matanya sampai suara Naruto bisa dibilang hampir seperti geraman. "Dan yang lebih parah lagi… bayi."

Mikoto dan Yoshino tersentak, wajah mereka telah memucat.

"Tiga puluh bayi yang baru saja lahir dan paling lama berusia tiga bulan…di tumbalkan untuk menjadi cemilan Mouryuu." Naruto menghentikan ceritanya ketika melihat kedua gadis dalam tim nya itu sudah mulai terisak. "Tenang saja, lagipula Mouryuu telah disegel oleh Uzukage dan Miko tersebut."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan para orang dewasa disana?" Sakumo yang terlihat tertarik pun ikut andil dalam pembicaraan.

"Oh, mereka diubah menjadi patung batu," kata Naruto dengan suara yang getir. "Patung batu yang terlihat memiliki wajah yang sama, jadi tak ada satupun yang tahu dan berniat untuk menyelamatkannya. Meskipun tak ada satupun yang bisa melakukan itu."

"Hmm, jadi begitu…"

"Istrimu tahu tentang kejadian ini, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja kepadanya?" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi mengkerut.

Sakumo terkekeh masam. "Semenjak dia bertemu denganmu dan aku memperingatkannya untuk tidak menyentuhmu, pastinya dia akan menyumpahiku agar menjadi patung batu."

Sakumo mendengus pelan ketika melihat Naruto yang tertawa, Mikoto yang cemberut, dan Yoshino yang tetap diam. Mereka kini sudah berada di perbatasan Konohagakure bagian barat. Bukannya bertemu dengan desa, mereka malah mendapati sebuah lembah yang curam.

"Ini… genjutsu?" Naruto melirik ke arah Mikoto yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya. Sepertinya Mikoto sudah menyadarinya dari awal.

"Benar, lembah ini hanyalah sebuah genjutsu. Kemungkinan ini dibuat agar para ninja atau warga tidak melewatinya." Ujar Mikoto.

Naruto kemudian membungkuk, menyentuhkan jari kelingkingnya tepat di permukaan tanah. Mikoto memandang tajam sekitar mereka, tidak ada tanda-tanda atau aktivitas chakra para shinobi. Yoshino berdiri di belakang Mikoto untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik musuh jika menusuk mereka dari belakang.

 **Krak…**

Sebuah retakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto pun membuat tim tersebut melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Tapi ketika melihat retakan itu terus menjalar dan membentuk sebuah bulatan, kini genjutsu yang berupa lembah pun berubah menjadi genangan air yang sangat luas seperti danau.

"Genjutsu dua lapis, yang pertama untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan. Dan yang kedua untuk menyembunyikan desa tersebut." Tiba-tiba Naruto menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. "Satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan ini hanyalah Uzukage." Kemudian mata Naruto beralih kearah Sakumo yang hanya diam di tempatnya. "Bagaimana bisa misi ini…-kau bunshin?"

"Aku mengerti," Sakumo memotong ucapan Naruto sekaligus mengangguk. "Dan kau benar, aku hanyalah bunshin. Diriku yang asli sedang mempertahankan kekkai di luar agar musuh tidak mencoba untuk mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang kalian."

Tiga bocah itu langsung menegang mendengarnya, melakukan misi Rank-B seorang diri? Sial, mungkin bagi Naruto tidak masalah namun bagi kedua rekan geninnya… mereka sudah gemetar.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin kalian bisa melaksanakannya," Bunshin Sakumo pun mengeluarkan tiga buah gulungan besar dari Fuuinjutsu penyimpanan di pinggangnya. "Ini adalah kontrak Kuchiyose Serigala, mungkin terlalu berlebihan karena kalian baru saja menjadi genin. Tapi kemampuan kalian sudah kukatakan mampu setara dengan Chunnin, jadi aku ingin memberikan ini."

Naruto menatap tajam Sakumo. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Naruto. Tetua serigala yang menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini kepada kalian, karena populasi mereka yang terlalu banyak dan hanya aku yang berhubungan dengan mereka, jadi tetua ingin kalian menjadi salah satu kontrak mereka," Sakumo kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Selamat mengerjakan misi, aku yakin kalian bisa."

"…Semoga beruntung." kata bunshin Sakumo yang menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih. Naruto menaikkan alisnya, apanya yang beruntung? Salah sedikit maka nyawalah yang melayang.

Mereka terdiam dengan gulungan besar di tangan. Di tatapnya bocah berambut perak di depannya dengan seksama.

"Sungguh, aku tidak menyukai alasan Sakumo-sensei," ucapan Naruto mengembalikan lamunan panjang kedua gadis itu. Mikoto yang mendengarnya pun menggembungkan pipinya. "Kamu benar, tapi apa maksudnya?"

Naruto mulai melangkah kembali sambil mengangkat gulungan di tangannya dan sesekali menatap kebelakang untuk sekedar berbicara dengan kedua rekannya. "Dia memberikan gulungan ini, sedangkan misi ini hanyalah sebatas memantau." Naruto kemudian duduk di bawah pohon besar, membuka gulungan miliknya di ikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Dengan kata lain, dia sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi disana. Bukan begitu?" tanya Yoshino sambil menggigit jarinya, mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Anak itu kemudian mengangguk, lantas menulis namanya dengan darah di gulungan tersebut. "Begitulah."

"Tapi, untuk apa gulungan ini?" Mikoto berucap dengan suara rendah. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang berada di hadapannya sedang menulis namanya.

"Ini gulungan Kuchiyose, sebuah gulungan yang mampu memanggil hewan yang sudah dikontrak olehmu." Naruto kemudian menutup gulungannya, di ikuti oleh dua rekan geninnya. Dalam sekejap, gulungan itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Satu jarinya teracung keatas sembari matanya menatap Mikoto. "Tapi ingat, Kuchiyose hanyalah hewan pemanggil. Mereka hampir mirip dengan bunshin, dimana luka yang diterima sangat parah maka mereka langsung menghilang. Jadi, usahakan agar berhati-hati. Aku tidak ingin kalian terluka." Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar, membuat kedua gadis itu langsung merona dibuatnya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak menyukai senyumanmu," ujar Yoshino sambil membuang muka untuk menutupi rona merah yang berada di wajahnya, sekaligus mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Jangan memasang wajah polos seperti itu!" olok Yoshino tajam. "Aku tidak akan tertipu oleh wajah tidak berdosamu itu!" tambahnya dengan mimik serius.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, lalu memijat tengkuknya yang pegal. Misi ini mungkin cukup membuatnya lelah dan mengantuk. Udara di sekitarnya terasa sangat sejuk, meskipun tempat yang sedang mereka tempati tak ada bedanya dengan hutan belantara yang dipenuhi oleh kabut-kabut tipis. Walau tidak ada sedikit pun suara geraman binatang buas ataupun kicauan jangkrik yang lapar.

Hanya saja, sedamai apapun suasana diatas. Itu tidak mengubah kemungkinan kalau yang mereka hadapi adalah sekumpulan manusia yang berurusan dengan iblis, makhluk yang begitu berbahaya jika orang lain mengungkapkannya.

Yoshino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia melirik tajam kearah Naruto. "Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

"Memangnya aku merencanakan apa?" Naruto balik bertanya, begitu santai tanpa beban. Gadis itu mulai menyamankan diri untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon besar dan menatap Naruto lurus. "Hah, aku mulai mengantuk."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" bisik Yoshino lagi. "Hal gila apa lagi yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Hal gila?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ck, kau selalu melakukan apa yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan di usiamu saat ini," desis Yoshino penuh penekanan. "Dan mungkin aku dan Mikoto adalah salah satu orang yang percaya bahwa kau memang mampu menghancurkan Konoha."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" sekilas Naruto melirik kearah Yoshino.

Yoshino hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Tentu saja, mungkin bagi orang dewasa kau hanya sedang bercanda. Tapi, bagi kami yang mungkin tidak tahu batasanmu tahu kalau kau benar-benar mampu menghancurkan Konoha."

"Jujur saja, aku memang ingin sekali menghancurkan Konoha. Dan aku mampu melakukan itu, tapi tidak untuk saat ini." Mikoto cemberut dibuatnya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto sebelum menjewer pipi pemuda itu sekencang-kencangnya. "Aw! aw!"

"Kalau kamu berniat untuk menghancurkan Konoha, aku yang akan menghentikanmu." Mikoto melepas jewerannya dan berkacak pinggang sekaligus memberikan sentilan di dahi laki-laki kesayangannya itu.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu matanya menatap kearah Yoshino. "Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Yoshino. Tapi tidak, saat ini aku tidak akan memikirkan dendam pribadiku ketika sedang menjalankan misi. Yang kupikirkan adalah, haruskah kita melanjutkan misi ini?"

Yoshino mengangguk, mengerti. "Aku akan memilih untuk melanjutkan misi ini, lagipula ini adalah misi pertama kita. Tidak mungkin aku akan membatalkannya begitu saja."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Kepalanya memutar menatap wajah-wajah kedua gadis di depannya. Kini ia paham kenapa Sakumo menunjuknya sebagai ketua dalam misi ini. Ia kembali menatap Yoshino. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Yoshino menepuk kedua pundak pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan kesal. "Bukannya kau yang lebih tahu tentang misi ini?"

Mata Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau juga tidak tahu?!"

Naruto mengangguk, menarik kembali tangannya dan bersidekap. "Yah, kau benar. Tapi aku takkan melakukan hal bodoh hanya karena tidak tahu betul mengenai misi ini, kita hanya mendapatkan tugas untuk mengobservasi aktifitas yang terjadi di tempat ini." Gigi-gigi Naruto bergemeltuk ketika mengingat kembali rincian yang terjadi dalam misi. 'Para penduduk saling menyerang satu sama lain, dan tidak ada aktifitas chakra. Makhluk macam apa sebenarnya mereka?'

Naruto memejamkan matanya sembari menarik napas panjang, lantas membuangnya dengan perlahan. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari penginapan di dekat sini. Siapa tahu ada sebuah rumah kosong yang bisa membuat mereka bermalam saat ini.

Krasak! Krasak!

Suara gemerisik itu terdengar di telinga Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan matanya dipaksa melebar ketika dia melihat seorang kakek tua dengan kapak di tangannya sudah mengayunkan senjata berniat untuk memenggal kepalanya. Tanpa perlu perintah otak, kedua kaki Naruto bergerak dengan cepat begitu mengalami refleks. Bukan hanya itu, Naruto mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga dari kantungnya lalu menghunuskannya.

"Graah!" raung kakek tersebut saat kunai Naruto menusuk dadanya. Kakek tersebut pun mengibas-ngibaskan kapaknya, berusaha untuk mengusir Naruto yang saat ini terus menekan kunainya bermaksud untuk menjauhkan diri darinya.

Setelah beberapa detik dalam posisi yang sama, Naruto menendang tubuh kakek tersebut ke sembarang arah. Meludah kesamping, Naruto lantas menatap jasad di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kakek tua itu memilih untuk menyerangku?" dengus Naruto kesal sambil merendahkan diri. Berjongkok di dekat kakek itu.

Yoshino tersenyum tipis sambil memasang pose angkuh. "Tentu saja, karena kami itu cantik. Dan juga kakek itu pasti tahu bahwa kau adalah makhluk yang berbahaya, Naruto."

"Hmph," Naruto mendengus sembari membuang mukanya. "Padahal kau telat bereaksi tiga detik, jika kakek tua itu menyerangmu mungkin kau sudah menjadi sepertinya saat ini. Yah… aku tahu bahwa seorang perempuan akan teriak 'Waa-kyaa-dan lainnya' jika mengalami hal seperti tadi."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu bahwa aku sedikit terkejut tadi," aku Yoshino sambil membuang mukanya, menghindari seringai kemenangan Naruto yang mengarah padanya. "Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan kakek tersebut? Sekedar informasi, kakek tersebut mengalami gejala tidak normal. Kulitnya sama seperti yang di rincikan oleh misi, bercak cokelat kemerahan yang menjalar dari pinggul sampai kuku kakinya."

"…Dan hanya raungan yang bisa diucapkannya." Tambah Mikoto yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan sharingan menyala. "Mungkinkah kita sudah dekat dengan lokasi?"

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kita baru beberapa meter dari tempat genjutsu, sangat mustahil bahwa seorang manusia tanpa chakra mampu mendekat ke tempat genjutsu." Meskipun begitu, hal itu tidak berubah. Semakin menguat. Bahwa, makhluk yang baru saja di temuinya adalah korban yang mengalami penyakit misterius. Misi ini telah dimulai. Tidak ada lagi kata mundur bagi mereka, karena bagaimanapun juga harga diri Konoha berada di tangan mereka.

"Awas!"

Karena sama-sama saling bertatapan, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa kakek tua yang sedang berada di depannya persis itu telah bangun dan kembali mengayunkan kapaknya. Kembali menghindar dengan segala kecepatan yang ia punya, Naruto menggunakan kunainya untuk menahan ayunan kapak besar itu.

 **Trank!**

"Graaah!" kakek itu meraung dengan sekuat tenaga ketika beberapa jengkal lagi ia berpikir dapat memenggal tubuh anak laki-laki dengan rambut perak di depannya. Merasa bahwa dengan sedikit dorongan maka ia akan berhasil, kakek tua itu pun langsung melakukannya.

 **Syuut!**

 **Jleb!**

Pergerakan kakek itu pun terhenti ketika sebilah kunai menembus kepalanya, sang kakek pun melebarkan matanya ketika rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyentuh kepalanya. Ia ingin meraung, namun tidak bisa karena sebuah bayangan hitam telah mengunci pergerakannya. Kurang dari hitungan detik tubuh besar sang kakek sudah jatuh berdebum di hadapan Naruto.

Seakan belum puas membunuh tubuh sang kakek, Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya di depan dada. Dengan cepat pusaran angin spiral terbentuk di telapak tangannya, dan membentuk sebuah bola chakra dengan suara desingan yang memekik telinga. Dia menyeringai sadis selama beberapa saat sebelum mengeraskan tangannya dan menghantamkannya ke perut sang kakek.

" **Rasengan!"**

Blarrr…

Meski nyawanya sudah tidak terancam namun tidak membuat iris sapphire itu kembali menghangat, bahkan menjadi membeku. Tidak ada kepuasan, rasa senang maupun kebanggaan, yang ada hanyalah kilat tajam penuh amarah. Ia menunduk hanya untuk melihat jasad sang kakek yang tidak memiliki tubuh. Seakan makhluk yang tidak memiliki hati, Naruto meludahi tubuh besar di depan kakinya. Wajah Naruto kembali terangkat, wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi masih melekat di parasnya walau dihadapkan dengan pemandangan di depan kakinya.

Dan matanya memicing saat menyadari sesuatu.

Dirinya tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada seorang manusia yang memiliki darah berwarna hitam pekat!

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia tak punya waktu untuk membiarkan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan misi ini, dan sebelum tujuan itu tercapai, pikiran lain yang kurang penting bisa dikesampingkan.

Tes.

Naruto mendongak

 **Hujan**

-dan mungkin akan menggunakan kata yang sama untuk menggambarkan keadaan sekaligus hujan ini: deras. Ini adalah yang ia butuhkan sekarang, hujan yang menyejukkan dan kesempatan untuk berlari.

"Kita harus berteduh," ujar Yoshino sambil menaruh kunainya kembali ke kantung ninjanya, wajahnya mendongak.

Naruto mengangguk. "Benar,"

Mereka berlari.

Berlari melewati pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, bebatuan yang keras dan genangan air yang dalam. Udara dingin yang berpadu dengan hujan menyentuh kulit mereka, memberikan sensasi sejuk yang begitu alami. Namun itu tak lama. Karena sebuah decakan air mulai mengisi pendengaran mereka, bukan karena hujan… tetapi sesuatu yang telah menginjaknya.

Kedua matanya melebar saat ia mendengar suara tapak kaki di dekatnya.

Naruto berhenti, membiarkan hujan membasuh mereka, dan Yoshino mengawasinya, kebingungan. Naruto menyipitkan mata menembus derai hujan, berusaha melihat apa yang ada di hadapan mereka itu dengan jelas. Akibat kabut, Naruto harus kembali memaksakan indera penglihatannya.

"GRAAAH!"

Kilat menyambar.

Mikoto mulai menarik Naruto untuk mundur, menghindari sebuah cakaran seorang wanita yang mungkin akan terlihat cantik andai saja bintil-bintil itu tidak memenuhi wajahnya. Naruto menatap pada wanita yang berhenti menerjang di depannya, lalu menggeram kembali, dan menerjang Naruto.

"Sial!" seru Naruto sembari kembali menghindar.

Grrr…

Suara baru kembali terdengar, Naruto membuka telapak tangannya dan menghembuskan angin dari sana. **Daitoppa**.

Matanya kembali dipaksa melebar ketika melihat puluhan-tidak tapi ratusan warga dengan kondisi kulit yang sama sedang mencoba untuk berjalan kearah mereka. Pancaran membunuh mampir dari setiap pasang mata yang mengelilingi mereka, tidak ada yang bersuara, semua memilih membisu.

Yoshino dan Mikoto berjalan sedikit menjauh dari kepungan, dua gadis ini sepertinya mulai takut menyangkut apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka andaikan saja para warga itu menyerang. Ketika langkah Naruto mulai bergerak maju, mereka berniat untuk memperingatkan, tapi Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah jari jempol yang mengacung keatas.

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kerumunan warga, tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia melaksanakan misi yang begitu mematikan. Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka, bukan sumber penyakit tapi apa yang membuat mereka semua menjadi seperti itu.

Apa yang ditulis Uzukage pada saat itu memanglah tidak detail, tapi sudah mencakup seluruh hal yang terjadi. Awal dari kejadian ini adalah sebuah pohon, pohon yang mengandung banyak materi beracun. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa pohon bisa membuat mereka menjadi seperti itu, tapi Uzukage menulis bahwa ada seorang dokter yang melakukan penelitian atas serat pohon itu dan mengubahnya menjadi beberapa sample berbahaya.

Dan Naruto ingat.

Dokter itu adalah awal dari segalanya ketika terkena sample nya sendiri. Kini Naruto tahu bahwa, sample itu meracuni seluruh tubuh sang dokter hingga merubah susunan genetika darahnya. Hingga beberapa jam kemudian, beberapa kejadian aneh mulai tampak pada sang dokter, yaitu kulit dan juga perilakunya yang seperti hewan buas.

Lalu ia kembali mengingat apa pesan yang di tulis Uzukage pada saat itu.

 _ **Jangan sampai mendapati luka dari mereka, jika kau tidak ingin menjadi seperti mereka.**_

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia memutuskan untuk memfokuskan pikirannya pada sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Naruto meneruskan langkah kakinya, tangannya mengepal erat ketika jarak antara dirinya dengan salah satu warga sudah terbilang dua meter. Suasana tiba-tiba terasa hening, tapi para warga terus melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

Ketika tubuh mereka berpapasan, Naruto melebarkan matanya saat warga itu terus berjalan melewatinya.

 _ **Pemicunya, suara.**_

Melihat bagaimana mereka terus berjalan, entah kenapa Naruto berpikir untuk membuat spekulasi dalam dirinya. Lalu matanya memicing ketika mendapati beberapa luka cakaran atau gigitan pada anggota tubuh mereka.

 _ **Penyebab, luka.**_

Naruto memutar tubuhnya, menatap kearah warga yang baru saja melewatinya. Tidak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan kecuali mengobservasi. Laki-laki bersurai perak itu terus memandang kearah para warga guna mencari hal-hal yang begitu ganjil dimatanya.

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita pergi." Sebelum Naruto bisa mengobservasi lebih jauh, Mikoto menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Naruto menoleh, lantas mengangguk.

Mikoto kembali menariknya ke arah bangunan terdekat-bangunan yang terlihat sangat bagus tapi dindingnya terlukis banyak noda darah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa apa yang terjadi di dalam sana merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, tapi meski begitu mereka tetap kesana.

Rumah itu langsung berdecit keras saat pintunya terbuka oleh tangan Naruto. Begitu banyak ruang di rumah ini. begitu banyak ruang kosong, dengan hujan yang menggelapkan eksterior pucat dan berdebu. Naruto merasa ragu-ragu, tapi ketika kedua gadis itu menyelipkan jari ke jemarinya dan mereka meremas tangannya sebagai bukti bahwa mereka takut, Naruto pun membalasnya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melindungi kalian," ujar Naruto sembari menarik kedua gadis itu untuk mendekat kearahnya. "Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah bersikap tenang dan jangan membuat suara yang menarik perhatian."

Kini mereka menaiki tangga yang berada di tengah ruangan. Bangunan ini hampir semuanya setinggi dua lantai, dengan lantai kedua yang lebih kecil daripada lantai pertama, membentuk persegi. Jalannya di lapisi keramik yang begitu memukau dengan ukiran yang sangat bagus dan juga lebarnya seperti jalan di luar bangunan-jelas saja rumah ini adalah yang paling besar dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Kilat menyambar.

Semua bangunan ini tampak gelap di dalamnya, dan meskipun tidak ada kaca di jendela atau pintu di lubang masuk, udara di dalam terasa apek dan pengap. Ada beberapa ventilasi udara di langit-langit yang tertutup dan juga berdebu, terlihat jelas bahwa rumah ini sudah sangat tua. Naruto tiba-tiba saja tidak ingin masuk lebih jauh, ia sama sekali tidak ingin ada disini. Bukan karena beberapa alasan tidak logis, tetapi karena ia tidak mungkin bisa masuk lebih jauh sedangkan dua gadis ini sedang dalam kondisi gemetar.

Ketika Naruto berhenti, Mikoto merapatkan tubuh kearahnya, membuat benda keras-keras kenyal yang bergesekan dengan lengannya, dan tak lama setelah itu desahan menggugah nafsu keluar dari bibir Mikoto.

"Ahhn-ada s-sshesuatu di kakiku."

Kilat kembali menyambar. Dunia diterangi selama sepersekian detik-Naruto bisa melihat setiap tetes hujan berkilau yang jatuh-kemudian terdengar lagi gelegar guntur. Tapi tidak, bukan itu yang Naruto perhatikan saat ini tetapi seekor hewan yang sedang melata di paha Mikoto.

Naruto melihat, melalui sambaran kiat. Dengan gerakan yang terbilang sangat cepat, bahkan Yoshino tidak merasakan kembali jari Naruto di tangannya, dan matanya hanya menangkap sebuah kilatan emas mulai mengisi pandangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah geraman hewan mulai memekik telinga.

Yoshino ingin melihat, tapi dia merasakan bahwa tubuh Mikoto telah ambruk ke permukaan lantai dengan suara isakan dan tubuh bergetar hebat. Dia ingin memanggil Naruto, tapi tidak ia lakukan bahwa jika ia berteriak maka akan menimbulkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

Kilat menyambar.

Dan pada saat itu pula Yoshino melihat, laki-laki dengan surai perak sedang menusuk seekor makhluk melata berukuran besar di ujung dinding. Dia mencoba untuk menggapai Naruto, tapi suara isakan Mikoto terus terdengar di telinganya. Yoshino menatap ke dalam kegelapan itu sembari menelan ludah, dan ia sudah bersiap lari ketika sebuah geraman muncul di belakangnya.

Jrash!

Geraman itu berhenti seketika.

Yoshino melebarkan matanya, dan saat itu pula ia tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh saat ini.

Deg!

Ia hanya mampu membeku dan menatap kosong kedepan, menatap dimana iris biru Naruto telah berubah. Mata kanan itu… begitu kelam dan hitam. Dan mata kiri itu, begitu abu-abu dengan riak air yang memiliki sembilan tomoe di tengahnya. Hingga membuatnya sadar bahwa keberadaan Naruto memanglah berbahaya dari awal.

Kedua mata pemuda itu menatap dingin pada apa yang di perlihatkan Yoshino. Mata merah dan abu-abu dengan iris yang begitu kelam memandang dingin pada monster yang berada di belakang Yoshino. Seekor anjing besar… dengan tiga kepala dan lidah yang menjulur kedepan.

Tak dapat mereka duga sebelumnya, bahwa daerah semenyeramkan begini benar-benar dipenuhi oleh monster aneh.

Naruto mencabut kunai dengan tiga cabang dan ia lempar ke permukaan lantai, dekat mayat monster tersebut. Suara dentingan kunai mulai merambat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, jarinya dengan pelan mengelus pipi Yoshino.

Dia habis menangis.

Terpikir olehnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yoshino, tapi ia ragu kalau Yoshino mau bicara dengannya. Naruto mendengar dia menyedot ingus saat tangannya membelai pipi itu. _Dia ketakutan_. Dan akhirnya yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah berpaling untuk menghindari tatapan gemetar Yoshino. Gagal… yah, kegagalan untuk kedua kalinya yang telah ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara geraman di belakangnya, seolah-olah monster aneh kembali datang.

"Pergilah," dia berkata, tapi tidak ada ketegasan dalam suaranya. Bagaimanapun Naruto mencoba untuk tegar, terlihat jelas dari cara dan sorot matanya saat memandang kearah mereka, bahwa kini pemuda itu tengah sedih. Kecewa karena tidak mampu melindungi mereka.

"Tapi-"

"Pergilah," Naruto mengulang kembali perkataannya sembari melangkah melewati Yoshino yang hanya mampu membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan tetap disini sampai kalian berdua selamat."

"Kenapa?-kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini Naruto?!" tanya Yoshino sambil bergerak untuk menjangkau Naruto, tapi kakinya mati rasa. "Kenapa kau tak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri?!"

Pemuda itu hanya melontarkan tawa tertahan, suara serak yang dirusak oleh air mata merahnya. "Ini benar-benar konyol." Dia berkata, masih berbicara pada kegelapan di depannya dan bukan kepada Yoshino. "Aku selalu berpikir… setidaknya biarkan aku mati setelah menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain. Tapi seorang kakak yang selalu ada untukku berkata, aku hanyalah adik kecil bodoh baginya. Tapi… aku selalu memperhatikannya. Aku selalu pergi ke Perpustakaan dan dia ada di sana. Bahkan dia tanpa sungkan mentraktirku ramen hanya untuk membuatku lupa akan rasa kesepian. Bahkan ia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk melindungiku."

Bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman tipis dan Naruto kembali mengenang Iruka yang ia kenal sebelum ia kembali ke masa lalu. Suatu kali dia menyeka wajah dan tangannya saat dirinya mulai menangis dan saat itu Naruto setengah berharap bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk Yoshino dan Mikoto.

"Yang membuatku sedih," Naruto melanjutkan, "adalah karena aku tidak pernah menyadari kebodohanku sendiri. Untuk apa aku kuat? Untuk apa aku memiliki semuanya itu? Untuk apa aku hidup jika tidak mampu melindungi orang lain?"

Sungguh menyedihkan betapa banyak Naruto mengungkapkan rahasianya kepada orang yang hanya diam di belakangnya.

"Aku rasa," Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan suara lembut, "kalau aku bisa mati untuk melindungi orang lain, mungkin aku sudah tidak memiliki penyesalan lagi."

Dan akhirnya berpaling untuk menatap Yoshino, ada setitik senyum di bibirnya. Matanya sudah hampir kering sekarang. "Aku berharap aku punya pilihan," katanya.

"Pilihan?" tanya Yoshino menahan gejolak emosinya yang mungkin akan mulai kentara jika saja Naruto memberikan tatapan penuh akan kekecewaan pada diri sendiri. Tapi pemuda itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat Yoshino hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dengan air mata yang kembali turun menuju pipinya.

"Seandainya bisa, aku akan membuat diriku tidak peduli lagi."

Setelah ucapan itu, mereka berdua terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Andai Naruto bisa berhenti mempedulikan kenangannya yang membeku dalam ingatannya, mungkin ia tidak perlu bangun dengan perasaan hampa. Perasaan yang hanya membuatnya sakit jika mengenang kenangan itu. Lalu ia berpikir tentang Mikoto, itu pertanyaan yang diajukan pada dirinya sendiri setiap kali Naruto menatapnya dengan mata lembutnya, setiap kali dia dengan segera melakukan melakukan sesuatu hanya karena Mikoto memintanya: _apakah aku mencintainya?_ Naruto tidak tahu. Tapi setidaknya Naruto bisa memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sangat menyayangi perempuan itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, awalnya dia ragu-ragu untuk meninggalkan kedua gadis itu dibelakang, tapi kemudian dia melangkah perlahan dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Naruto-kun… jangan pergi."

Mikoto beringsut ke arah Naruto sambil mencoba untuk menggapai tubuh tegap pemuda itu, sebelum ia kembali terjatuh dengan cepat.

"Gomen, Mikoto…" Naruto berbisik lembut.

Pandangan Naruto bergerak ke atas, kedua matanya tertutup. Membuat dua tetes air mata langsung turun mengaliri kedua pipinya seketika.

Kembali, tubuh Mikoto kembali bergetar. Isaknya kembali terdengar. Genggaman tangannya di tangan Yoshino semakin mengerat, seolah ingin agar genggaman tangan itu bisa mewakili perasaannya. Agar Yoshino tahu bahwa di alam bawah sadarnya, Mikoto benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu.

Kemudian Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya, hanya meninggalkan sebuah kertas yang dipenuhi oleh corak darah merah… namun tidak membuat kedua gadis itu kesulitan untuk membaca sepatah kalimat yang tertulis disana.

.

.

 _Setidaknya jika aku mati, Shinigami mau menghidupkanku kembali._

 **To be Continued~**

Jujur saja, hamba juga bingung mau nulis apa di chapter ini. Terlalu bingung bahkan sampai males buat nulis cerita, yah… tapi inilah akhirnya. Maaf kalau jelek. Jika kalian tidak suka, tolong berikan komentar kalian untuk apa yang kurang dalam Fic ini.

Naruto terlihat lemah? Tentu saja tidak, karena Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sesungguhnya di depan rekan geninnya. Jika dia sendiri dan sedang tidak dalam misi, mungkin desa ini sudah hancur hanya dengan satu serangan kuatnya.

Untuk Romance, hamba tidak membuat Romance genre paling dominan disini. Mungkin ada, tapi tidak akan sering muncul.

.

.

Mungkin hamba akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para readers.

 **1.** Triple-X

Kenapa Jiraiya bisa menggunakan Rasengan, sedangkan Rasengan diciptakan oleh Minato, dan saat ini Minato masih Genin…?

 _Answer_ : Sebenarnya, hamba sengaja membuat hal itu. Hamba tidak akan membuat cerita dimana Minato selama tiga tahun belajar hanya untuk membuat Rasengan, membutuhkan alur yang lama untuk melakukan hal itu. Jadi, hamba membuat Jiraiya yang menciptakan Rasengan di sini.

 **2.** Kitsune No Blaze

Kenapa ente jarang nongol di grup fb vak draco?

 _Answer_ : Haha, hamba hanya orang yang berada di balik kegelapan :v Sebenernya sih pengen nongol, tapi bingung mau ngapain.

 **3.** Baekcutie

Draco-san klo naru sama mikoto berarti nanti gx bakal ada itachi ma sasuke?

 _Answer_ : Tidak juga, itu tergantung bagaimana Naruto nantinya. Bisa saja Naruto membuat anak pertamanya Itachi.

 **4.** Guest

Hmm bukankah gelar sannin didapat ketika PDS 3 dan itu terjadi ketika jamannya kakashi dan obito dkk masih gennin…gelar itu d dapat ketika Jiraiya dkk melawan Hanzo… misteri"?

 _Answer_ : Seharusnya sebelum bertanya hal seperti itu, carilah di google terlebih dulu. PDS 2 itu Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru melawan Hanzo dan mendapatkan tittle Sannin. Sedangkan PDS 3 itu Minato yang membabat habis pasukan Iwagakure (pertarungan jembatan Kannabi) yang membuat Rin tewas. PDS 4, Tobi mendeklarasikan perang ke Lima Kage di negara besi karena menolak penyerahan Hachibi dan Kyuubi untuk rencana mata bulan.

 **5.** PredX

Apakah jombi

 _Answer_ : Yah, benar. Misi ini adalah desa yang penghuninya tertular oleh virus zombie, tapi kata 'Zombie' belum diketahui di dunia ninja karena itulah hamba tidak menyebutkan zombie.

 **6.** Muhammad2611

Lnjt thor tp naru jg bsa klh yah thor?

 _Answer_ : Tentu saja, karena selincah apapun Naruto atau sekuat apapun Naruto ketika terkena virus zombie, dia juga bakal jadi zombie.

.

.

Sekian dulu, hamba ingin ngelanjutin chapter depan :D

 **Draco, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**K** etika sebuah rasa bersalah menghantammu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Apakah kau akan mencoba untuk menangani masalah itu, ataukah tenggelam dalam lautan penyesalanmu sendiri?

Dan jika kau merasa tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, mungkinkah kau akan lari dari masalah?

Adapun kau akan bertanya, haruskah aku pergi dan takkan pernah kembali?

Namun, bukan itulah yang Naruto pikirkan meskipun itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini, berdiri di antara rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Karena apa yang ia lakukan akan menerima reaksi yang berbeda. Reaksi terbaik, kebanyakan mereka akan mengucilkannya. Reaksi terburuk, mereka menyalahkannya atas kekacauan yang terjadi.

Giginya bergemeltuk. Situasi semacam ini tidak ada bedanya dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Sakumo. Menyelamatkan rekan namun dengan bayaran misi ini gagal, dan takkan pernah ada lagi kesempatan kedua.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Meskipun daerah ini cukup gelap karena waktu sudah menunjukkan menjelang tengah malam, ia masih bisa memandang ke bawah untuk melihat sesuatu yang tampaknya seekor harimau putih.

"Byakko?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" dia berkata sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto segera. Ia sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Untuk "Menenangkan pikiran," lanjutnya.

"Tidak," tukas Byakko, mengibaskan cakarnya membantah. "Aku hanya bermaksud-baik. Hmm. Aku mengkhawatirkan… keselamatanmu."

"Keselamatanku?" Naruto menghempaskan tubuh ke atap yang berantakan. Byakko melirik kearah sekitar sebelum melompat ke atas bangunan, yang berada tak jauh dari bangunan utama, tapi dia tidak duduk.

"Begitulah, karena emosi yang saat ini kau alami sangat meningkat drastis daripada pertarungan di Uzushiogakure dulu," Byakko merapatkan kedua lengan ke tubuh dan punggungnya ia tegakkan. Melihat Naruto tidak menjawab, ia melanjutkan. "Kau mirip dengan seseorang…"

"Seseorang seperti aku?"

"Ya…" Byakko mengangguk. "Seseorang yang sangat mirip seperti dirimu, tampaknya sudah cukup lama-seakan-akan kau adalah tiruan yang sengaja dibuat."

Naruto kembali duduk, menyangga kedua tangannya menggunakan lutut. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau seharusnya sudah menyadarinya, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Shodaime Uzukage…" Naruto menekuri tangannya. "Kau bilang aku mirip dengannya? Jangan bercanda, Byakko. Shodaime adalah shinobi yang sangat hebat, mampu mengurus semua hal hanya dengan kata-katanya. Tapi sebelum dia… sebelum dia tewas, kurasa, ya. Dia sudah menyadari ada yang tidak beres di masa depan."

Naruto mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan, mengingat di mana ia membaca biografi penuh milik Shodaime Uzukage. Mengingat bagaimana Shodaime semakin sering membuat pengaruh dan mampu mengatasi segala macam permasalahan dengan berpikir dingin.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kau perlukan sekarang?"

Naruto terdiam, lantas mengangguk.

"Hal yang berharga…" jawab Byakko pelan. "Hal berharga yang mampu kau raih dengan bantuan tangan orang lain, bukan hal berharga yang diraih tanpa kerja keras dan tanpa usaha semua orang, karena itu tidak bisa disebut hal berharga. Masing-masing punya orang yang berusaha keras untuk semuanya."

Naruto hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menampakkan kedua iris birunya telah berubah. "Byakko, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan sekarang?"

Byakko mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas atap, lalu kembali membawa matanya kearah Naruto. "Lakukan saja hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan… karena selama ini, kau terlalu sering menahan diri, Naruto."

Pernyataan itu membuat Naruto langsung memutar kepalanya menatap sosok Byakko yang berbicara. Ia hendak menyela mengingat apa yang dikatakan Byakko seperti menyinggung dirinya. Tapi dari tatapan itu… ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Byakko memanglah benar.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, dan menatap harimau itu tanpa berkedip sama sekali. "Jadi aku… sudah membuatmu menunggu?"

"Benar," Byakko tersenyum dengan kedua mata tertutup. "Kami ber-empat sudah bosan melihatmu terus menahan diri seperti ini, jadi… lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan."

"Maaf…" Naruto menutup matanya selama beberapa saat hanya untuk membuka matanya kembali sambil menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Maafkan aku yang telah membuat kalian menunggu…" Naruto menggerakkan tangan dan menggigit ke empat jarinya dengan emosi yang tergambar jelas di mata biru langitnya.

" **Quadruplet Summoning!"** Naruto menghentakkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan tanah, dengan begitu sinar berwarna putih bercampur keemasan mulai menjulang tinggi membentuk pilar cahaya. **"Shifuu Kuchiyose : Four Winds Summoning!"**

Dengan berakhirnya kata-kata yang terlontar dari Naruto, satu per satu hewan penjuru mata angin keluar dari pilar cahaya tersebut. Angin dibuat bergoyang karena aura yang dipancarkan mereka dan beberapa pepohonan dipaksa hancur lebur ketika terhempas oleh tubuh besar mereka.a yang menjulanan Hal berharga yang ung dirinya. tapi cara. ia kan waktu beberapa saat untuk m

Byakko pun di panggil kembali dan berdiri di samping Naruto dalam wujud monsternya, menatap kearah tiga monster lain yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan dari tatapan yang mereka layangkan kepada Naruto, mereka sudah bisa menebak apa yang sudah terjadi pada tuan mereka.

"Jadi, bisa kau berikan alasan _kenapa_ kau baru berubah sekarang, Naruto?" burung raksasa dengan tubuh terbakar oleh api itu menegapkan tubuhnya sambil menatap Naruto yang kini membawa gulungan besar berwarna emas yang terpasang di punggungnya.

"Ini bukan masalah _kenapa_ , Suzaku. Tapi _bagaimana,_ cara agar aku bisa melakukan itu." Naruto meraih gulungan besar yang berada di punggungnya kemudian menghela napas. "Sebagai contoh, aku tidak bisa membiarkan jati diriku yang sebenarnya ketahuan oleh Konoha. Terlebih lagi kekuatan milikku bukanlah kekuatan kecil-kecilan, salah sedikit mengeluarkan kemampuan maka aku sudah pasti di curigai sebagai 'White'. Tak hanya itu, aku juga seorang buronan yang terkenal di seluruh Elemental Country dan juga bagian dari Klan Uzumaki, jadi aku harus menyusun rencana yang matang agar keberadaanku tidak diketahui oleh yang lainnya. Tentunya jika jati diriku terungkap, maka keberadaan Kushina-hime juga akan dalam bahaya."

"Oke,oke. Aku mengerti kalau kau memang harus memikirkan semua rencana dengan matang," Suzaku menyela, sambil berusaha untuk tidak menghela napas panjang yang mampu membakar seluruh hutan ini dalam sekejap. "Yang ingin kutahu cuma satu hal, apakah kau benar akan melakukan ini?"

Naruto terdiam, dan hanya menatap Suzaku di mata. Membuat burung itu menunggu satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya dengan suara pelan. "…Entahlah."

"Naruto," panggil Byakko dari sebelahnya. "Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau menganggap kami tidak ada. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada kami disini. Kami akan lakukan apapun seperti apa yang kau perintahkan."

"Disitulah letak masalahnya, Byakko. Aku nggak yakin," Naruto menggigit bibirnya, matanya yang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi Sharingan dan Rinnegan menatap monster di hadapannya. "Aku belum-maksudku aku tidak pernah menganggap kalian tidak ada. Bagiku wujud kalian adalah nyata meskipun kalian hanya di anggap mitos oleh dunia shinobi. Tapi… aku hanya takut," Naruto menatap Suzaku lagi dan tersenyum masam. "Aku hanya takut kalau kembali seperti yang dulu akan membuat orang yang berharga bagiku ikut terkena masalah atas apa yang kuperbuat!"

Keempat Monster itu juga tahu alasan mengapa Naruto melakukan itu. Meskipun sudah menduga akan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Dan itulah yang patut kupertanyakan, Naruto," pemuda berambut perak itu bisa melihat sinar mata Suzaku yang awalnya meredup kini mulai menyala lagi. "Apakah kami harus menganggapmu sebagai manusia setelah melihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Tiga Desa Besar _seorang diri_?"

Naruto tidak tergerak mendengar itu, namun matanya mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Suzaku. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan pandangan orang lain kepadaku, Suzaku." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, iris matanya berubah menjadi sendu. "Aku terlalu pahit untuk melupakan masa kecil yang seperti diukirkan dalam jiwaku, masa kecil yang begitu pedih hingga orang lain tahu siapa yang salah."

Kemudian Naruto memandang Suzaku di mata. "Aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari tatapan benci yang orang-orang berikan kepadaku. Kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan di wajahku, dan alasan mengapa para orang dewasa yang menjauhkan anak-anak mereka ketika aku ingin bermain bersama mereka," bagi orang lain, mungkin pembicaraan ini tidak akan ada artinya. Namun, mengingat kembali bahwa dirinya yang merupakan anak buah dari majikannya, pernyataan ini merupakan satu hal yang membuatnya sadar bahwa perasaan sang Majikan benar-benar berbeda dari anak lainnya. "Aku adalah monster… tidak peduli bagaimana bentuk dan perubahan yang kuberikan, karena sekali monster… tetaplah menjadi monster."

Suzaku menghela nafasnya, bersiap untuk beranjak pergi dan menyelesaikan ini semua. Meskipun kabur dari masalah bukanlah jati dirinya, tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk menuntaskan pemikirannya selama ini.

"Berikan perintahmu, master." Suara itu menghentikan pemikiran pemuda itu dari masa lalu dan tanpa banyak pikir melirik kearah tersebut. Memberikan tanda berupa anggukan kecil, Naruto membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Senyuman yang mereka tahu itu menunjukkan ketulusan.

Naruto tidak menjawab, tetapi mengangkat tiga jarinya. Seluruh fokusnya berada pada ke empat monster tersebut.

"Aku hanya memiliki tiga perintah…"

.

"…Hancurkan…"

.

"…Binasakan…"

.

"…dan Musnahkan!"

* * *

 **Naruto no Koganei Senkou** :: Draco

.

.

.

 **Warning :**

Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, OOC, etc

.

.

.

 **Genre :**

Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Family, Drama…

.

.

.

 **Rating :**

M

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

[Blablabla] = perkataan yang diucapkan hewan kuchiyose

 **Desclaimer :** (This is pure fiction, if there is a similarity maybe it is a concidence). **Naruto** belong to **Masashi** **Kishimoto**.

.

.

~Inilah diriku yang sebenarnya~

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

 _Warning_ , this fic containing elements of Time Travel. The time difference and all that relates to the past.

.

.

Hanya ada satu cara membuat dunia penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Hanya ada satu jalan untuk mencapai kedamaian.

Hanya ada satu jiwa, yang terharap di hati-jiwa ini.

Meski dunia kadang tertawa dan menghina.

Memang dunia tak pernah tahu.

Memang mereka takkan pernah tahu,

Bila semua kisah yang terjadi hanyalah kehampaan.

Tapi memang **dunia tak pernah tahu** …

.

.

.

 **Start!**

* * *

 **Nara Yoshino** , seorang Heiress dari Klan Nara yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata itu langsung memutar otaknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dari sudut matanya yang tak henti-hentinya memandang kearah Mikoto yang saat ini tengah menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Yoshino mengetahui bahwa tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, dan juga Naruto yang merupakan ketua dari misi ini malah hilang entah kemana. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ulang, ia yang baru beberapa tahun menjadi shinobi pun mengerti alasan mengapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Mungkin dari sebagian orang, hanya beberapa yang mengerti.

Shinobi yang tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya, hanya akan menjemput kematiannya.

Yoshino tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memikirkan dan menunggu jawaban lain. Karena, walau nampaknya panjang renungan itu sebenarnya sudah menghasilkan jawaban yang jelas. Hanya saja, ketika dia baru berniat untuk mencari sesuatu untuk meredam rasa sakit yang Mikoto derita, Yoshino mendapati bahwa langkahnya tidak bisa selesai karena matanya lebih dulu menangkap seorang mayat hidup di ujung lorong.

"AKKHHH!" suara jeritan Mikoto di belakangnya pun membuat Yoshino menggigit bibirnya, matanya berkali-kali memindai pemandangan di hadapannya dan melihat Mikoto, tampak gelisah dan cemas mendengar jeritan yang membuatnya ingin menangis pilu.

 _Sial._

"Naruto, dimana kau?" Jujur saja ketakutan menghantui Yoshino dari tatapan matanya. Melihat keadaan yang benar-benar sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya membuat Yoshino ingin mati disaat ini juga. Pada awalnya Yoshino enggan hati untuk menjalankan misi ini sejak Sakumo-sensei meninggalkannya. Keingintahuannya untuk mencari pengetahuan baru terkadang membuatnya malah terjerumus kedalam masalah yang rumit.

Singkat kata, pikirannya itu langsung di putuskan ketika sebuah bayangan bergerak menuju kearah Mikoto dan membuat Yoshino bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum memenggal sosok dari tempat itu.

"Akh!"

Yoshino menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali. Ia mencoba untuk memberanikan diri melirik lagi kebelakangnya. Mikoto masih telentang di permukaan lantai dan dirinya berdiri tepat beberapa meter disampingnya, mencegah para mayat hidup itu merangsek ke depan. Setidaknya ada ratusan orang disini, mungkin lebih. Mereka bergerak dalam gelap, tidak sendiri-sendiri, dan kegelapan itu semakin rapat mengerubungi dirinya dan Mikoto.

"Y-yoshino…"

Yoshino menatap dengan terdiam dari sudut matanya, terhadap Mikoto yang saat ini sedang mencoba untuk merangsek bangun. Meskipun sepertinya kesadarannya tidak berada di arah ia melihat. Meskipun kecerdasan adalah bidang terkuatnya sampai saat ini, tapi keputusan dalam situasi semacam ini tidak hanya bergantung pada pengetahuan yang ia punya, tetapi insting. Karena alasan seperti itulah dirinya langsung bergerak tanpa pikir panjang, menggunakan sedikit chakranya untuk mendeteksi keadaan Mikoto dengan jentikkan jari.

Setelah semua itu, Yoshino tidak akan berbohong mengenai kelemahan yang ia punya terhadap sesuatu. Karena apa yang Mikoto alami, Tidak bisa… disembuhkan, tapi Yoshino menyingkirkan pikiran di saat itu juga, ia tahu bahwa menyerah bukanlah pilihan di saat seperti ini. jika kejadian ini dapat di ulang, Yoshino lebih memilih untuk diam dan mengajak Mikoto agar tidak melakukan misi yang berbahaya ini.

"P-pergilah… yo-shino… tinggalkan saja.. aku." Mikoto berbicara dengan terbata.

Yoshino tidak berbicara, dia hanya terdiam dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Mikoto dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, Mikoto. Aku tidak bisa," ujar Yoshino. "Karena, meninggalkanmu di sini demi menyelamatkanku merupakan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku."

"Karena itulah…" dia menggumam dengan suara pelan seperti menahan tangis. "Tetaplah bertahan, Mikoto."

Mikoto menjawab perkataan itu dengan senyuman lemah. "Terimakasih."

Hembusan angin yang kencang membuat Yoshino menyipitkan matanya sesaat, meskipun dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan angin tersebut tetap saja menemukan celah untuk mengganggu penglihatan. Gadis itu melebarkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di atas pagar balkon, sesekali berusaha untuk memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat karena beberapa kali tertutup oleh gorden besar di sekitarnya, dan membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh detik baginya untuk menyadari raut wajah yang datar dan juga ekspresi penuh keseriusan itu membuat Yoshino mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mikoto. Dengan rasa takut, gugup, dan cemas yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya, gadis remaja itu melepaskan pelukannya, hanya untuk melihat bahwa sosok itu telah turun dari pagar balkon. Dan ketika pemuda itu melangkah untuk mendekat kearahnya, Yoshino dengan cepat menarik dan mensejajarkan tubuh pemuda di depannya dengan paksa, sebelum suara 'plak' nyaring berbunyi dan bergema dalam ruangan untuk sepersekian detik ketika tangannya menampar pipi sang pemuda yang hanya bisa diam ditempatnya.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Karena rasa panik dan juga takut telah mengisi lubuk hatinya, Yoshino berteriak dengan suara keras sambil mencekal kerah Naruto dan menariknya hingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah jarak beberapa inci. "Jalan pikir macam apa yang sudah kau gunakan, sampai kau memutuskan bahwa kau bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan dengan pergi meninggalkan kami?!"

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu!" sang Heiress dari Klan Nara itu menyela sambil menghardik dengan suara keras. "Kau! Tidak! Pernah! Tahu!"

"Aku tahu, Yoshino! Aku tahu!" Naruto menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat dan menatap Yoshino tajam. "Kau pikir, aku terlalu bodoh untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua di tempat semacam ini?! Kau pikir, jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan kepada Sakumo-sensei yang sudah menunggu kita di luar sana?!"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kalian berdua dalam bahaya yang kubuat, Yoshino!"

Yoshino hanya mampu terpana saat ia dihadapkan dengan sifat tanpa pamrih yang selalu berhasil membuat hati sang gadis Uchiha itu renyuh. Selalu, selalu dan selalu mengutamakan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ketika situasi sudah menjadi sangat berbahaya, pemuda dengan mata biru langit yang senantiasa hangat itu tidak pernah gagal mendahulukan keselamatan orang lain. Seakan-akan, menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai korban adalah hal yang tidak perlu di khawatirkan.

Yoshino mendongak, dan dia takkan pernah bisa menyangkal bahwa hatinya sempat berhenti berdetak ketika melihat mata biru langit itu telah berubah menjadi merah darah dan abu-abu yang kelam.

Bahkan selama beberapa detik berlalu, ia hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya dan membiarkan Naruto telah melangkahkan kaki menuju Mikoto… dan ia hanya bisa merasakan ketika sebuah aura yang begitu hangat menyelubungi ruangan sekitar. Merasa ingin dekat dengan kehangatan itu, Yoshino membalikkan tubuhnya dan melebarkan matanya ketika mendapati bahwa ruangan ini telah berubah menjadi warna oranye keemasan dengan percikan cahaya yang jatuh dari langit-langit menghiasi pemandangan di hadapannya. Yaitu dimana Naruto tengah menopang tubuh Mikoto di atas pahanya dan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala gadis tersebut.

Yoshino terkejut dengan mulutnya yang sudah terbuka, walaupun ia tidak yakin hendak berkata apa, ketika terdengar suara kecapan dari kedua pasangan di depannya. Yoshino lebih memilih diam saja saat melihat kedua pasangan itu saling mengigigt bibir, lalu melepaskannya-kembali menyatu dan saling mengecap rasa di setiap daging bibir mereka yang lembut.

"Aku takkan membiarkan diriku kehilanganmu," Naruto berbisik. Jemarinya membelai pipi Mikoto, dengan lembut menyentuh bagian wajahnya yang terlihat pucat akibat racun yang hampir menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jemarinya sejuk, sentuhannya begitu halus sampai Mikoto hampir tidak merasakannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Mikoto tersenyum lemah. "Lebih dari sebelumnya."

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?" dia bertanya, menyibakkan seberkas rambut dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," dia berkata, suaranya lirih. "Berkatmu."

Lengan Mikoto terjulur menyentuh dada bidang pemuda ini dan bergerak melingkari leher Naruto dan menariknya mendekat sehingga dia nyaris berbaring di atasnya. Ia bisa merasakan setiap senti tubuhnya, jantungnya yang berdebar begitu kencang sampai-sampai ia heran tempat ini tidak ikut bergetar.

"Kamu tidak boleh pergi dariku…"

Tanpa ia sadari, Mikoto telah menarik wajah itu untuk mendekat selagi tangannya menarik tubuh kepala Naruto. Wajah mereka mendekat begitu pelan-pelan sampai Mikoto bisa merasakan hembusan napas Naruto yang hangat di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Onyx Mikoto terus menatap sementara mereka yang basah dan sedikit terbuka terus memotong jarak, membuat dada Mikoto terasa berdebar begitu keras sampai ia bisa-

"Ehem."

Naruto hanya sekilas melihat wajah kaget Mikoto, lalu dia segera membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Mikoto?" Yoshino bertanya seraya menghampiri. Dia mengerutkan dahi melihat bekas luka yang awalnya ia lihat di kaki Mikoto telah menghilang. Dia memeriksa denyut nadinya, mengecek titik chakra di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda virus yang menyebar tersebut. Semua luka tersebut telah menghilang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Akhirnya, Yoshino tampak sepakat dengannya dan duduk di samping Mikoto. "Nah," dia berkata, ada ketegangan dalam suaranya yang datar. "Maukah kau memberitahuku apa sih yang ada di kepalamu?"

 **Duar!**

Ledakan terjadi, mengundang pandangan Mikoto dan Yoshino yang langsung menatap ke luar balkon. Ketika Heiress dari Klan Nara itu berbalik dan menatap kearah luar balkon, semua adrenalin di tubuhnya menghentakkan otot-ototnya, ia segera menarik satu kakinya kebelakang dan ketakutan benar-benar menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, apalagi terdengar ledakan keras di luar. Yoshino bergerak dan melihat…

Desa Taogoyaku menjadi lautan api!

Tubuhnya terasa melayang, melayang menuju ketakutan yang tak terelakkan. Napasnya terasa tercekat dan membuat Yoshino sulit bernapas, inilah yang ia takutkan. Ini yang benar-benar ia takutkan! Ketika dirinya memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap kearah pemuda di belakangnya, Yoshino sudah tidak mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum hangat kepada semua orang karena semua itu telah tergantikan oleh mata merah yang menakutkan baginya.

Yoshino tersenyum kecut, apa yang ia pikirkan dan katakan sama persis seperti yang ia rasakan. Karena, dari awal Naruto adalah shinobi yang paling berbahaya…

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

Sakumo bersandar di dinding tebing sambil memandang ke langit. Dia membenarkan posisi jubahnya yang miring ke kiri, suara langkah kaki di sampingnya terdengar agak putus-putus. Beberapa kali terdengar suara 'Krasak' tanda langkah kaki itu menginjak dedaunan kering.

Sang ninja tidak menjawab. Ekor matanya melihat Sakumo yang masih diam di posisinya, bangkit dan menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan, membuat suara patah di sana.

"Kau marah karena kutinggal?" Sakumo berusaha untuk tidak meringis ketika melihat pandangan tajam dari ketiga muridnya. Tetapi sebelum ia mendekat, sebuah ekor mengibas kearahnya dan membuat tubuh Sakumo terhempas ke bawah dan berguling beberapa meter di depan Naruto. Sakumo memutar tubuhnya dan memandang kearah hewan yang baru saja menyerangnya begitu cepat tersebut.

Sakumo menyipitkan mata. "Kau langsung menggunakan hewan Kuchiyosemu?"

Kesunyian tercipta dan berlangsung untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh deheman Naruto yang nampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan perkataan Sakumo. "Kau tidak perlu sok terkejut seperti itu, Sensei." Suaranya mungkin nampak tenang, namun tidak menutup ekspresi yang tetap datar di wajahnya. "Untukmu yang sudah menyadari tentang misi ini dari awal dan membiarkan muridmu sendiri menangani masalah ini sendirian… sama sekali tidak pantas untuk seorang elite sepertimu."

"Ahaha, gomen." Sakumo menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk dengan kekehan masam tercetus di bibirnya. "Aku hanya nggak yakin dengan apa yang harus kulakukan, lagipula bukankah kau bisa menangani masalah ini?"

Mata Yoshino terbuka dan menajam sampai tatapannya berubah menjadi delikan. "Yah… kau benar! Dan sensei membuat Desa Taogoyaku hancur hanya karena membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan ini!" desisnya. "Lagipula, sejak kapan sensei sudah menyadari bahwa misi ini melawan makhluk yang tak bisa mati?!"

Walau Yoshino mencoba terdengar dingin, suaranya tetap menyimpan rasa ingin tahu yang membuat Sakumo menaruh satu tangannya di dagu. "Dua tahun yang lalu kalau tidak salah," bahu Sakumo terangkat untuk sesaat sebelum mulutnya melepaskan helaan nafas panjang. "Saat itu, aku ikut dalam misi yang beranggotakan Jounin-jounin elite dari Konoha. Tapi di tengah perjalanan kami bertemu dengan Sandaime Uzukage, dia menyuruh kami untuk tidak masuk kedalam sana… yah jadi itulah jawaban kenapa genjutsu dua lapis menaungi desa itu."

Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Kaukira kau bisa lepas dari masalah hanya karena kau memberikan alasan itu?"

Sakumo menyerah. "Oke, oke… aku akan mentraktir kalian atas segala hal yang telah terjadi." Kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah murid perempuannya yang tidak bicara sedari tadi. "Ada apa denganmu, Mikoto?"

Takut.

Gugup.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, melirik kearah Mikoto yang saat ini berada di punggungnya. Dan ia kembali menoleh kearah Sakumo yang hanya terdiam ketika mata biru itu telah menjadi kusam. Sebelum Naruto memberikan penjelasan, Yoshino telah maju terlebih dahulu…

"Mikoto terkena virus itu," Yoshino berkata pendek, tapi rasa takut yang tadi ia rasakan membuat Yoshino kalap dan mulai memandang kearah Naruto. "Tapi Naruto telah mengobatinya."

Perkataan Yoshino mendapatkan reaksi penuh dari Sakumo karena pria itu langsung membelalak dan menghampiri pemuda berambut perak tersebut dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Bagaimana mungkin? Virus itu tidak ada obatnya, bahkan sampai saat ini ilmu medis tidak sampai ke tahap mencegah… terlebih lagi mengobati."

Namun, respon yang diberikan Naruto berbeda dengan Sakumo. Pemuda itu menatap kosong lurus kedepan, bibirnya bergetar menahan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia keluarkan selama ini, tangannya mengepal erat dengan buku jari telah memutih. Getaran di sekujur tubuhnya diselimuti oleh aura berwarna kuning keemasan yang melecut-lecut bagaikan kobaran api. Di sudut pandangannya dan dalam jeda waktu lima belas detik kemudian, Sakumo mengambil langkah mundur ketika aura kuning keemasan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ungu kehitaman sebelum membentuk sebilah pedang dari aura tersebut, menciptakan getaran hebat di sekeliling mereka, menyesakkan napas dan menghancurkan apapun yang berada di sekitar, dan Sakumo baru sadar kalau apa yang baru saja ia katakan akan membawanya kedalam masalah.

"…kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu?" Wajah Naruto mengukir sebuah senyuman sebelum sudut bibirnya terus naik hingga ujung. "Kau kira kau bisa lepas setelah mengatakan itu?"

Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Pedang yang tercipta di tangannya melebur menjadi partikel yang berjatuhan, tertiup oleh angin malam yang berhembus dengan pelan menenangkan diri yang bersiap. Entah kenapa dirinya tidak merasakan takut saat ini… bahkan ia mampu merasakan emosi negatif dari setiap orang yang ia lihat. Apakah itu mungkin karena chakra Kurama dan Bijuu lainnya yang diberikan padanya? Sehingga ia bisa mendeteksi emosi orang lain. Pertama kali memikirkan dan merasakan hal itu, Naruto tidak membenci hal itu. Ia menerima aspek manusianya yang perlahan mulai mengikis. Takut… apa itu takut? Haruskah ia takut?... semua itu karena dirinya telah melupakan emosi yang tidak penting, karena rasa takut itu hanya untuk Naruto yang _dulu_ … bukan yang sekarang. Tapi setelah memikirkan kembali dengan kepala dingin… mungkin hal itu terlalu buruk baginya. Melupakan emosi yang ingin ia kunci dalam-dalam, hal itu memang akan membuat dirinya akan teringat kembali akan dirinya yang selalu dibenci oleh penduduk. Merasakan apa itu takut, terror, dan gugup. Hal itu memang bukan yang terbaru baginya, terasa membekas namun bukan hal yang harus dibenci atau ditolak meskipun ia tahu bahwa emosi akan membawanya dalam kematian.

Sakumo meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Dia yang masih baru mencerna kesalahan yang baru saja ia buat di depan muridnya yang berbahaya itu langsung memutar tubuhnya dan membentuk insou kuchiyose. Setelah kepulan asap tercipta di hadapannya dan memunculkan seekor serigala berwarna biru berukuran besar, mereka melompat dan dengan begitu serigala itu berjalan pelan.

…

 **Draco**

…

Fajar, mereka tiba di gerbang. Izumo berdiri takzim dari kursinya. Sakumo mengangkat tangan, memberikan salam kepadanya. Izumo balas mengangguk.

Naruto berjalan lebih dulu di ikuti oleh Yoshino yang berada di belakangnya, seluruh tenaga di tumpukan pada punggungnya agar dapat menyeimbangkan berat tubuhnya. Lalu matanya menatap kedepan. Menatap patung hokage, lantas berjalan melalui jalan besar yang terhubung dengan kantor Hokage yang berada di sudut jalan.

"Naruto?" Baru setengah jalan, Naruto berhenti ketika mendengar suara dari samping yang merupakan Training Ground kecil, sehingga kepala shinobi berambut perak itu menoleh dan menatap lurus ke asal suara. Dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi ketika teman geninnya sedang duduk di atas balok kayu yang berukuran satu meter, dan ia dibuat bingung saat melihat semua Tim Genin telah berada di sini.

Dengan menurunkan Mikoto dari punggungnya, Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekat sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Yo."

…atau mungkin bisa disebut kalau dirinya tidak tahu harus memberikan respon apa atas panggilan itu, mungkin karena ia tidak tahu sebab alasan semua Tim Genin muncul disini. Lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Shikaku yang terbaring telentang di atas rumput, dia tak mengeri kenapa Shikaku yang pasalnya malas melakukan misi bersama Tim lain malah berada di tempat ini? Tapi Naruto tidak akan berkomentar selama itu tidak mengandung kecurigaan terhadap hidupnya, kisah kehidupan yang kedua setelah kematiannya.

"Shikaku?" kelopak mata Shikaku terbuka ketika ia mendengar suara Naruto dan melihat laki-laki itu memiringkan kepala dengan sebuah tanda tanya dalam pandangan matanya.

Shikaku hanya menghela nafas lelah, dan satu-satunya yang dilakukan Shikaku hanyalah duduk, lantas menatap kearah teman sebayanya itu dengan tatapan datar. "Ujian Chunnin… saat ini Konohagakure sedang berdiskusi tentang hal itu, kita memperebutkan lokasi Ujian Chunnin dengan Kirigakure. Tapi Mizukage menolak dengan keras, dan lebih parahnya mereka tidak mengusulkan Genin Konoha agar tidak terlibat."

Mendengar nama Mizukage, Naruto menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. **Yagura** , salah satu dari dalang dibalik rencana kehancuran Uzu. Bayangan hancurnya Uzushiogakure terlintas di kepalanya, tanpa sadar wajahnya mengeras-semakin keras hingga membuat Shikaku merasa tak nyaman, melihat Naruto yang bereaksi penuh atas perkataannya. Tapi di dalam hatinya, ia maklum, jika ada orang yang kesal bahwa Konoha di deskriminasi oleh desa lain.

Melihat ekspresi bingung bercampur sangsi di hadapannya, Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Shikaku. "Ah, maaf aku terlalu kepikiran dengan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi."

"Tidak apa." Shikaku menjawab dengan senyuman.

Naruto kemudian membawa rekan geninnya menuju ke tempat Minato, melihat bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah membicarakan sesuatu kepada teman geninnya membuat Naruto berhenti dan berniat tidak ingin mengganggu perbincangan mereka. Tapi baru saja ia ingin berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya dan membuat badannya sedikit melengkung kebelakang ketika di tarik oleh tangan tersebut.

Naruto bahkan tidak mampu untuk bangun ketika tangan tersebut semakin kuat sampai pemandangan pepohonan di belakang dan jalan setapak yang ia pegang sudah sejajar dengan matanya sebagai efek dari tubuhnya yang terjatuh. Perhatian Naruto hanya terpaku pada lengan putih yang telah terlepas dari lehernya, serta mata violet yang terpampang di hadapan wajahnya.

Naruto tak tahu kapan, tapi saat ia tersadar, ia mendapati bahwa seorang gadis berambut merah telah membenamkan wajahnya rapat-rapat ke leher Naruto. Sang gadis pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika tercium bau aroma daun mint dan jeruk segar menguar dari tubuh sang pemuda berambut perak yang tengah terbaring di bawahnya.

"Kamu tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi."

Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman kecil. "Maaf, aku ada misi beberapa hari ini."

"Tapi kan kamu bisa mengunjungiku di Mansion Uzumaki, terasa sepi sekali…" Kushina mencemberutkan wajahnya. "Hanya ada aku dan beberapa pelayan disana."

Pemuda itu memberikan pandangannya kepada perempuan berambut merah tersebut. "Yah, akan kucoba untuk mampir kesana."

Namun perbincangan singkat itu berakhir ketika Mikoto memberikan tatapan dingin yang entah berapa kali sudah ia berikan kepada perempuan tersebut. "Kushina, bisakah kau menjauh dari Naruto-kun?!"

Kushina yang masih memeluk Naruto pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kearah Mikoto yang sama sekali tidak terima atas apa yang ia lakukan. Namun matanya melihat kembali kearah pemuda yang hanya diam ditempatnya, entah dari mana tiba-tiba senyuman licik tersungging di bibirnya.

"Oh? Jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku melakukan ini kepada Naruto-kun?" Kushina memiringkan kepalanya. "Sekedar informasi, kami sudah melakukan ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Apakah ada yang salah?"

Mendengar jawaban itu entah kenapa menyebabkan rasa kesal dan cemburu dalam hati Mikoto meningkat pesat sampai menyebabkan urat di pelipisnya semakin terlihat. "Kau bertanya kalau yang kau lakukan itu salah?" dia bertanya sinis dengan gigi beradu dan suara mendesis.

"Ya, aku bertanya tentang itu." Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan membalas tatapan Mikoto dengan tajam. "Lagipula Naruto-kun lebih tertarik dengan seumurannya, bukan yang lebih tua darinya…"

Mikoto melotot. "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau... lebih... tua..."

Dan perdebatan itu terus berlanjut dan berlangsung untuk waktu yang lama.

Naruto hanya menghela napas lelah sambil berjalan untuk mendekat kearah Shikaku yang saat ini bersama dengan Minato di sudut Training Ground. Dan ia sudah diberikan kekehan kecil dari kedua laki-laki itu saat seluruh pandangan Genin mengarah padanya.

"Bukankah jadi cowok populer itu menyenangkan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum masam mendengar pernyataan itu terlontar dari mulut Minato, jadi ia mulai mengerti alasan mengapa dirinya begitu percaya diri dan sangat ingin menjadi populer. Akhirnya ia mengerti kalau sifat itu di turunkan oleh Minato. Memang, ia yang dulu tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya, sangat ingin populer di mata orang lain. Meskipun ia agak percaya diri dengan wajahnya yang… lumayan?

Seharusnya dirinya di masa lalu tidak masalah dengan hal seperti itu, lagipula ia juga tidak begitu peduli dengan perasaan saat itu. Ia hanya terlalu ambisius untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan ketika ia hanya terfokus pada satu tujuan… ia merasa bodoh pernah memikirkan itu. Bukan berarti ia meragukan jalan ninjanya yang ingin menjadi Hokage, hanya saja Naruto kembali bertanya pada dirinya: kenapa ia selalu ambisius melakukan sesuatu? Impian? Memang ia terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang rumit, tapi bukan berarti ia akan melupakan impiannya. Melindungi? Kalau tidak bisa membawa teman pertamanya kembali dan membiarkan orang lain terluka karenanya, Naruto tidak yakin dengan itu.

"Populer tidak segalanya menyenangkan seperti yang kau rasakan, Minato." Naruto memulai. "Ada saatnya kau akan bosan dengan hidup itu." Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Fugaku yang sedang di kelilingi oleh beberapa perempuan seangkatannya. "Kau bisa lihat Fugaku. Apakah dia senang menjadi populer?"

Minato mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin… tidak."

"Mungkin membandingkan kepopuleran dengan Fugaku adalah hal yang berlebihan," Naruto berkata tanpa rasa bersalah. "Bagi shinobi yang selalu merendahkan lawannya, tidak bersosialisasi, dan juga memiliki rasa ingin berdiri di atas segalanya tidak bisa dikatakan populer. Aku juga mulai meragukan dirinya yang masih menyukai seorang wanita, dari tatapannya aku bisa membayangkan ajaran yang diajarkan sensei ular itu." Entah sejak kapan, ucapannya semakin meninggi di kalimat terakhirnya.

Mata Naruto terbuka dengan cepat, ketika sebuah kunai berniat merobek kulit wajahnya. Dirinya kemudian melirik kesamping, dan mendapati Fugaku yang melotot dengan ekspresi marah.

"Kau cukup berani juga. Menghinaku yang merupakan murid dari salah satu Sannin Konoha." Laki-laki dengan pakaian ninja cukup longgar itu memberikan kekesalannya. Naruto menatap tanpa emosi Fugaku untuk beberapa saat, hal yang membuat orang lain memberikan perhatian kearahnya.

"Dan haruskah aku bangga akan hal itu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Hal seperti itu bukanlah yang patut di banggakan," lalu matanya melirik kearah pohon besar di Training Ground tersebut. "Bukan begitu, Para Dansetsu no Sannin?"

Orochimaru menatap Naruto untuk beberapa saat, menghiraukan tatapan terkejut dari para Gennin yang tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya dan rekannya. "Membosankan, aku pikir kau akan melawan Fugaku seperti apa yang biasa terjadi antara dirinya dan Minato, setidaknya ini akan lebih menarik lagi, bukan?"

Naruto tidak memberikan respon lebih kecuali tatapan datar yang ia berikan. "Kau yakin?"

"…Khukhukhu…" Orochimaru menyeringai penuh kepuasan mendengar jawaban tanpa keraguan itu, meski dalam hatinya membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Konoha nantinya. "Kau benar-benar anak yang menarik, Naruto-kun."

"Sama seperti yang kukatakan tadi, haruskah aku bangga akan hal itu?" Mata Naruto sedikit terbuka saat menyadari Fugaku telah berada pada jarak tiga meter dari tempatnya. "Aku tidak perlu gelar apapun, karena… apa yang kumiliki sudah cukup membuat orang lain menyadari apa itu rasa takut…"

Bagi beberapa orang mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari, tapi Orochimaru mengerti maksud dari perkataan itu.

Tidak membutuhkan gelar jika ia mampu menjadi yang ditakuti seluruh dunia.

Tidak membutuhkan gelar kalau ia telah memegang peranan sebagai musuh yang berdiri di atas segalanya.

"A…pa maksudmu?!" Fugaku memberikan lolotan pada Naruto untuk sesaat, namun tidak menutup fakta bahwa ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Tidak ada… aku hanya berbicara pada Orochi-sensei tentang apa yang baru saja kami perbincangkan kemarin." Naruto hanya tertawa halus yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Fugaku. Sedangkan genin yang lain mencoba untuk mengikuti suasana.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau yang terhebat di angkatan ini," sambung Naruto dengan wajah _sedikit_ terkagum.

Dan tentu saja, respon yang diberikan oleh laki-laki itu membuatnya merasakan De-javu.

"Tentu saja, aku adalah keturunan Uchiha. Dan hanya Uchiha yang mampu berdiri di atas segalanya!"

Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil melihat aksi Fugaku yang mencoba untuk membanggakan diri di depan genin lainnya. Dan jelas itu mendapatkan tepukan dahi dari ketiga Sannin yang berdiri di hadapannya, jika benar, maka dirinya dan ketiga Sannin itu memiliki pendapat yang sama. Bodoh. Arogan. Percaya diri.

Tapi Fugaku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia katakan akan menimbulkan reaksi lebih dari tatapan terkagum, tapi ia sadar kalau ia memanglah yang terhebat dari yang lainnya. Tapi entah mengapa suasana menjadi lebih serius pada saat ini. Dan dirinya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, dirinya tidak tahu apa itu perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan saat ini. Onyxnya bergerak untuk mencari sesuatu, hingga ia dipertemukan dengan Naruto yang sudah menampakkan senyuman iblis dengan mata merah menyala.

"…Jadi, bolehkah kau tunjukkan kepadaku kehebatanmu?" Naruto menyeringai. Menunjukkan gigi putihnya, ditambah juga dengan ekpsresinya yang seakan haus akan pertarungan.

"Maaf sekali, Naruto-kun. Kami tidak bisa membiarkan pertarungan berbasis individualitas disini, jadi…"

Kedua rekan Fugaku kemudian menapakkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan tanah di ikuti oleh Fugaku sendiri, sebelum meneriakkan jurusnya.

" **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**

Kepulan asap itu begitu nyata. Hingga membuat pandangan siapapun takkan bisa melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Naruto, yang saat ini berada di tengah-tengah kepulan asap itu hanya mendongak sebelum di berikan pemandangan tiga monster yang berdiri di hadapannya. Yoshino dan mikoto sendiri sudah berjalan kearahnya, bersiap melakukan jurus yang sama.

"Haruskah kita melawan?"

Naruto yang sedang memfokuskan pandangannya pada tiga monster itu pun merentangkan tangan kirinya. "Tidak perlu," ia memberikan pandangan kearah Orochimaru melalui ekor matanya.

"Tapi, kalau kita tidak melawan…" Yoshino yang berniat untuk memberikan komentar kerasnya pun teringat sesuatu. "Kau kan punya monster itu, kenapa tidak kau gunakan mereka? Burung api itu…"

Dan Jiraiya menyadari itu. "Burung api apa yang kau maksud?"

"Itu-"

"Itu jurus **Katon : Housenka** milikku. Tidak ada yang menarik lebih dari itu," Naruto memandang kearah Orochimaru yang hanya menyipitkan matanya. Namun ia sudah menduga kalau Orochimaru tahu. Yoshino melirik sekilas pada Mikoto dan kembali memandang datar ke arah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kami tidak akan mengalah dari mereka."

..

..

" **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**

* * *

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak melenguh panjang ketika berdiri di antara lima monster yang sudah menghancurkan Training Ground kecil ini, bahkan beberapa ANBU sudah datang dan memantau situasi yang ada. Jika saja tidak ada Orochimaru ataupun Jiraiya yang menahan pergerakan mereka, mungkin saat ini dirinya sudah mendekam di ruang Hokage dan mendengar ceramah panjang dari Sandaime.

Tapi matanya tidak pernah beralih dari kelima monster itu. Pada awalnya Naruto hanya berniat untuk memancing emosi Fugaku, tetapi entah kenapa Kushina dan Minato malah ikut campur dalam masalah ini, dan jujurnya ia malah terlibat dalam situasi yang merepotkan. Tapi setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju tengah-tengah di antara monster itu.

Setelah berhenti di tengah mereka. Naruto berhenti dan berjongkok. Ekspresinya pun tertuju pada tanah di bawahnya yang membuat orang lain heran atas apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam disana, hah?!" Fugaku mengacungkan pedang pendeknya kearah Naruto. "Melawan kami atau…" Kemudian ia membawa pedangnya mengacung ke kakinya. "…bersujud dan memohon maaf kepada kami."

"Jangan sombong, Uchiha bodoh!" Yoshino menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, ia tidak terima jika rekan setimnya di hina seperti itu. Andaikan saja mereka tahu siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya… mungin mereka akan langsung menjerit-jerit dengan rasa takut yang sebenarnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, meskipun alis matanya sudah menukik kebawah. "Kasar sekali. Aku tidak mengira kalau seorang Uchiha tidak diajarkan sopan santun…"

Gamabunta yang serasa menyadari sesuatu pun melompat. "Lompat!" memberikan peringatan kepada dua temannya yang sepertinya tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Satu hal yang mereka dengar setelah perkataan Gamabunta adalah…

" **Shinra Tensei…"**

 **DUAARRRR…**

Fugaku tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah paniknya ketika melihat kawah telah terbentuk dan menghancurkan Training Ground ini, pepohonan yang berada di sekelilingnya hancur lebur dan teman-teman geninnya sudah mengambil jarak yang jauh ketika menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Namun lamunan Fugaku buyar ketika melihat Naruto sudah berjongkok di hadapannya, tepat di atas Aoda yang sepertinya juga terkejut melihat Naruto telah berpindah tempat. Tidak terasa ia telah mengambil satu langkah kebelakang setelah melihat ekspresi besi Naruto. Fugaku hendak menyerang Naruto pada saat ini juga, atau dari awal… tapi dirinya tidak bisa ketika matanya menangkap iris mata Naruto yang telah berbeda. Satu hal yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya linglung kebelakang dan… pandangannya menggelap.

Sebelum orang lain memberikan komentar apapun atas apa yang terjadi, Naruto lebih dulu berdiri dan menghadap kearah Tiga Sannin yang masih diam di tempatnya. Tenaga yang tida berarti di pusatkan diantara jubahnya, dan membuat jubah tersebut berkibar. Naruto hanya tersenyum, (seraya berkata). "Kukatakan pada kalian… siapakah yang lebih hebat. Murid Dansetsu no Sannin…"

.

.

"…atau Murid dari The Konoha's White Fang?"

 ** _To be Continued~_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yo! Hahaha, maaf karena keterlambatannya dalam update Fic ini. Jujur, hamba nggak bisa terlalu fokus pada pembuatan cerita ini. Hamba masih SMA, dan itu adalah kenyataan. Waktu yang hamba miliki tidak memumpuni untuk mengetik, jadi hamba mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Tapi hamba akan usahakan untuk terus melanjutkannya, meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Thanks For Review

* * *

Draco, out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto no Koganei Senkou** :: Draco

.

.

.

 **Warning :**

Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, OOC, etc

.

.

.

 **Genre :**

Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Family, Drama…

.

.

.

 **Rating :**

M

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

[Blablabla] = perkataan yang diucapkan hewan kuchiyose

 **Desclaimer :** (This is pure fiction, if there is a similarity maybe it is a concidence). **Naruto** belong to **Masashi** **Kishimoto**.

.

.

~Gelombang~

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

 _Warning_ , this fic containing elements of Time Travel. The time difference and all that relates to the past.

.

.

Hanya ada satu cara membuat dunia penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Hanya ada satu jalan untuk mencapai kedamaian.

Hanya ada satu jiwa, yang terharap di hati-jiwa ini.

Meski dunia kadang tertawa dan menghina.

Memang dunia tak pernah tahu.

Memang mereka takkan pernah tahu,

Bila semua kisah yang terjadi hanyalah kehampaan.

Tapi memang **dunia tak pernah tahu** …

.

.

.

 **Start!**

* * *

 **B** aru beberapa hari kemudian Naruto mendengar kabar. Malam itu, Sakumo bicara amat singkat kepadanya untuk mengabarkan bahwa Konoha telah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kirigakure atas pelaksanaan Ujian Chunnin yang akan berlangsung selama beberapa minggu lagi. Sesudahnya, pria itu menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya. Dan kini ia dihadapkan pada tantangan menemukan masalah baru untuknya, sebab ia tidak akan bisa naik ke pangkat selanjutnya karena masalah ini.

"Mereka tidak menerima kita," Chouza menutup mata dan menggeleng-geleng. "Seakan-akan Konoha bukanlah apa-apa dimata mereka."

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau pikirkan, Chouza." Shikaku membalas sembari menatap satu per satu wajah yang tak pernah kehilangan raut bingungnya itu. Ia menatap Inoichi, Fugaku, lantas Minato. Dan kembali kearah Chouza yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Jika ada yang sangat kau khawatirkan, itu adalah keselamatanmu sendiri. Kita takkan pernah tahu alasan apa yang mendalangi penolakan tersebut, dan alasan mengapa Sandaime-sama lebih memilih untuk menerimanya begitu saja."

"Aku mengharapkan tempat yang lebih…"

"Baik?" Shikaku beranjak menuju kamar mandi. "Yah, kecuali kita pindah ke desa lain, bisa dibilang kita tak punya pilihan lain jika ingin mengikuti Ujian Chunnin itu."

Itu benar. Naruto tahu itu. Mereka sudah mendatangi beberapa Jounin dan menjalani beberapa wawancara untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai hal tersebut. Sayangnya, komentar yang diberikan mereka tak lebih dari kata pendek. _Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Sebaiknya kalian latihan saja_. Walau nampaknya membosankan, sebenarnya jawaban itu sudah Naruto cenangkan selama beberapa hari. Ia yang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi disana pun lebih memilih untuk bungkam mulut, jadi sedari tadi ia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat setuju dengan mereka.

"Mungkin aku bisa menjadi veteran genin," ujar Inoichi asal.

Fugaku mendengus. "Jangan konyol, Inoichi. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mempermalukan rookie kita dengan status semacam itu? Yah, untuk pecundang tanpa keahlian sepertimu saja yang akan menghabiskan seumur hidup untuk membersihkan toilet."

"Yah, kalau itu yang paling terbaik, kenapa tidak?" Inoichi menyesap teh hijau dari atas meja lalu memandang kearah Fugaku dengan tajam. "Lebih baik melewatkan waktu di toilet daripada harus berdiam diri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bukankah kau lebih pantas dalam pekerjaan ini?"

"Apa katamu?!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Shikaku datang dari kamar mandi. Selagi berjalan dari sana, Shikaku mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sekelilingnya. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak," sahutnya. "Lalu, apa yang kau temukan?"

"Hal menarik," jawabnya seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya disini. Aku harus fokus untuk mengantisipasi hal yang terjadi nanti-sebaiknya kita bergegas."

"Kemana?" Fugaku menyela.

"Jangan bawel. Ikut saja."

"Bawel?"

"Ayolah!" cetusnya. "Kau pasti ingin melihat ini!"

"Benarkah?"

Shikaku memutar mata bosan, lalu menatap laki-laki berambut perak yang telah berdiri dari tempatnya. "Naruto, ingat video kemarin malam?"

"Maksudmu? Shikaku, entah kau bodoh atau tidak punya otak. Yang jelas-"

"Bukan video itu bodoh!" Shikaku menyela. "Lagipula aku juga tidak bodoh untuk memberitahu mengenai video yang diberikan Jiraiya-sensei kepada kita."  
Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk mereka berdua berdiri ketika merasakan aura mencekam yang menguar dari belakangnya, dan ketika keduanya menolehkan kepalanya secara patah-patah, mereka ditemukan oleh wajah Mikoto, Kushina dan Yoshino yang memandang keduanya dengan tajam.

"Video apa yang kalian maksud, hm?" Kushina kini sudah berdiri di samping Naruto pun sudah memasang ekspresi yang begitu cerah seakan-akan dia baru saja mendapatkan selusin ramen berukuran jumbo. Senyum di wajah gadis berambut merah itu terus melebar sembari tangannya terangkat dan menjewer pipi Naruto dengan keras sampai menyebabkan urat di pelipis gadis berambut merah itu semakin terlihat jelas. "Jangan bilang kalian menonton video mesum Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Mm…" Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengaduh pun mendongakkan kepalanya, memasang wajah berpikir. Lima detik kemudian, ia menepuk tangan kirinya dengan sebuah bohlam emas tercipta dikepalanya disertai anggukan berkali-kali. "Kami-"

"-Tidak!" Shikaku membekap mulut Naruto dengan paksa sembari memberikan satu jitakan di kepalanya, kesal karena betapa bodoh sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Namun walaupun Shikaku bersikeras untuk menyembunyikan kebenarannya, malah membuat ketiga gadis yang sudah berdiri di sebelah mereka berdua telah menyunggingkan senyuman yang teramat manis hingga membuat Shikaku meneguk ludahnya kuat-kuat. Merasa kalau nasibnya sudah terukir di atas batu, ia hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. "Sial."

Plak! Plak!

Kesunyian kembali tercipta dan berlangsung dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Naruto yang bangkit dari acara jatuhnya dengan dua buah telapak tangan berwarna merah terukir di kedua pipinya. "Hmm, aku tak mengerti." Suaranya terdengar tidak memiliki makna, namun sorot matanya yang memandang kearah Shikaku membuktikan kalau ia sedang bingung. "Kenapa hanya aku yang kena?!"

Mata Kushina terbuka dan menajam sampai tatapannya berubah menjadi delikan. "…itu karena kamu berubah menjadi mesum!" dia mendesis. "Lagipula, kenapa kamu masih tetap menontonnya padahal kamu seharusnya sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Jiraiya-sensei?"

"T-tapi aku kan…" Melihat dua gadis di hadapannya malah mengerutkan dahi, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata buaya mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Shikaku~" pandangannya berpindah ke Shikaku, berharap kalau sahabatnya itu akan membantunya.

Tapi Shikaku hanya meliriknya dengan ekor mata, seakan-akan dia berkata: _rasakan.. siapa suruh tidak peka_.

Dengan perlahan pemuda berambut silver itu kembali berdiri, kedua matanya yang tiba-tiba menatap kedepan dengan serius seakan-akan menghipnotis suasana yang awalnya tenang tersebut. Chouza, Shikaku, Inoichi dan Yoshino langsung menyadari hal itu, menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang tidak main-main saat ini.

"Aku ingin mengikuti Ujian Chunnin tersebut,"

"Ikut? Apa maksudnya itu? Kau ingin mengikuti Ujian Chunnin itu meskipun kita sudah ditolak?" Fugaku membalas dengan kesal, kedua matanya menatap ke arah Naruto selagi kedua tangannya terkepal. "Jangan bercanda, bahkan meskipun kau itu terlihat… _kuat_ , kau tidak akan mampu pergi ke Kirigakure."

"Tidak masalah, dan terimakasih atas pujianmu itu," Naruto tertawa, menepuk bahu. "Kau benar-benar kawan yang bijak, Fugaku. Benar-benar bijak."

Fugaku mendecih, menyesal mengatakan itu. "Sudahlah, cepat katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan!"

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku berniat untuk menggulingkan Yagura."

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu membeku. Rasa tidak percaya mulai menembus pori-pori dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran di mulut. Ternganga. "A..apa-apaan?!"

Mendapati reaksi yang sudah ia duga-duga itu membuat Naruto tersenyum, sedikit tak menyangka juga kalau sosok seperti Fugaku melakukan hal yang sama dalam beberapa waktu yang cukup lama. Tak berapa lama kemudian, kebanyakan dari mereka yaitu Hiashi, Kushina, Mikoto dan Shikaku telah menguasai diri mereka.

"Ehem.." Shikaku berdehem pelan, menyadarkan semuanya dari situasi barusan. Iris gelapnya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Aku meminta penjelasan, Naruto."

Merasa di tatap Shikaku pun memilih untuk menggaruk kepala belakangnya, sudah pasti Shikaku tidak senang dengan rencananya itu. Bagaimanapun juga melawan seorang Kage merupakan hal yang mustahil bagi bagi mereka yang merupakan masih genin, namun itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto. Namun hanya Mikoto dan Yoshino lah yang mengetahui betapa kuat dan hebatnya Naruto dalam pertarungan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melawannya saja," walau hanya sejenak, ucapan Naruto membuat semuanya menatap kesibukan di dalam. Mereka mengerti apa maksudnya.. melihat sejenak sepotong kehidupan yang telah Naruto lalui. Mulai menyadari apa tujuannya mengajak mereka untuk mengikuti Ujian Chunnin dan melawan Yagura.

Berhenti sejenak. Shikaku menatap sekitar. "Baiklah, untuk masalah itu kita bisa gabungkan dengan rencanaku."

"Rencana?" Fugaku mengerutkan alis matanya bingung.

Shikaku mengangguk, lantas menatap Naruto. "Kau ingat video yang kita tonton kemarin? Tentang Fu'un Hime yang akan pergi ke negaranya untuk mengambil sebuah peran film?"

Orang-orang di sekitar hanya diam memperhatikan. Satu-dua menatap kearah Naruto, kemudian kembali lagi kearah Shikaku.

Naruto menatapnya bingung. _Lalu?_

Shikaku beranjak dari berdirinya, mendekat. Duduk di hadapannya, mengeluarkan sebuah brosur dari saku celana. Semua orang bergerombol, menatap penasaran akan selembar kertas yang dikeluarkan Shikaku.

"Kita akan ikut dengan kapal yang mereka gunakan," dia berkata sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya keatas. "Kapal tersebut akan melalui danau besar di daerah Kirigakure.."

"Dan kita turun disana, itu maksudmu?" Naruto menghela napas, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki banyak masalah. "Shikaku, aku tahu itu jalan terbaik yang bisa kita gunakan. Tapi.. berhenti di pelabuhan belum tentu kita bisa selamat, pasti banyak sekali ninja yang melakukan patroli untuk mencegah adanya ancaman bagi Ujian Chunnin."

"Kau benar," kata Shikaku, menaruh satu tangannya di bawah dagu.

Shikaku menyentuh selembaran, menggeleng dan menghela napas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Fugaku. Tidak ada keangkuhan lagi dalam suaranya. Dia kembali menjadi sosok seperti teman, yang dulu selalu bermain bersama kami. Dan dia heran. "Apakah kalian sudah menyerah?"

"Tidak, bukan itu…" Shikaku menggeleng, matanya menatap kearah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menutup matanya. _Ada apa?_ Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benak Shikaku ketika melihat sahabatnya itu, namun dengan segera ia menyadari. "Lebih baik kau diam sekarang, Fugaku."

"Jangan bersikap bodoh!" tukas Fugaku. Dia menggebrak meja dengan marah, selembaran itu terjatuh dari meja. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka mendadak menjauh. Mengambil satu langkah mundur, menghindari masalah dengan keturunan Uchiha yang sedang emosi tersebut.

Namun belum sempat Naruto menjelaskan semua ini, bahwa dia diam sedari tadi itu atau Shikaku yang mencoba untuk memperingatinya, sosok Jiraiya muncul dari kerumunan. "Apa yang terjadi disini?" dia meludahkan kata-kata itu dengan tatapan dingin. Matanya menatap kearah Fugaku, lantas ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau dalam masalah, nak."

"Tunggu sebentar," Fugaku berteriak, melompat mundur. "Aku tidak bersalah! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

Tapi sudah terlambat. Jiraiya lebih dulu menarik Fugaku dan membawanya menuju keluar dari ruangan. Namun baru beberapa langkah Jiraiya berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu, punggungnya tiba-tiba bergerak.. kepalanya menoleh di sertai dengan picingan mata yang begitu tajam bagaikan elang yang sudah mematuk mangsanya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal yang bodoh.."

Dengan itu, Jiraiya keluar dari ruangan.

Naruto hanya diam dalam posisi kedua telapak tangan mendatar di depan wajah, matanya yang tertutup kian terbuka menampakkan iris sapphire yang terlihat begitu bening. Dengan satu helaan nafas berat terakhir, dia melontarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan ambruk di sana.

Yang lain hanya bisa berdiri di sana, menonton, mulutnya sedikit ternganga.

Seperti mulut Shikaku.

Kaki kirinya tertekuk ke depan, seakan-akan menunjuk ke jalan besar. Dia menempatkan kedua lengan di sisi tubuh dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat dia tidak mengira bahwa ada kejadian yang tidak di sangka-sangka tersebut, sesaat sebelum dia mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengusap kepala belakangnya yang kemudian di sertai uapan panjang dari mulut, Shikaku menoleh kearah Naruto.

Shikaku tidak perlu memberikan tatapan aneh ataupun menyelidik kearah laki-laki ini, karena bagaimanapun juga Shikaku tahu bahwa sosok Naruto bukanlah sosok yang bisa ia samakan dengan shinobi lainnya. Jika Shikaku harus menyimpulkan, maka ia hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu.. [Misterius]. Bahkan ia sendiri sempat tidak bisa dibuat tidur hanya karena apa yang pernah laki-laki ini lakukan.. melawan murid seorang Sannin dan bahkan melawan Sannin itu sendiri? Itu gila!

 **~•~**

Naruto mungkin adalah orang yang memiliki sifat kedewasaan yang begitu tinggi, dan itu di dukung oleh kemampuannya. Dia adalah salah satu shinobi yang _mungkin_ namanya akan disegani oleh seluruh dunia Shinobi, dan dia juga telah dijuluki sebagai shinobi yang memiliki kemampuan Fuuinjutsu paling hebat yang ditambah dengan kemampuan analisa yang tidak ada tandingannya.

Namun sehebat apapan karakter Naruto yang sudah di deskripsikan di atas, Shikaku mulai menyadari sesuatu dari perbincangan tadi.

Naruto.. adalah orang yang tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu.

Ia pun tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu hanya untuk membuat sebuah kesimpulan mengenai alasan kenapa Naruto ingin melawan Yagura. Ia tidak membutuhkan banyak asumsi mengenai itu. Karena, _itu_ adalah peristiwa yang terjadi di antara mereka di masa lalu.

 _Dendam_.

Naruto sangat mencintai desa itu. Dia senang berada disana. Dia senang ketika menemukan orang-orang sepertinya. Bahkan dengan berada di sana, ia merasa seperti seekor ikan pemalu yang akan meliuk-liuk di lautan bebas. Tapi semua itu harus musnah oleh _mereka_.

Ini-inilah yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti itu. Bukan tragedi. Sebuah pilihan. Meskipun sulit untuk melupakan masa-masa itu, Naruto harus tetap berdiri dan menatap kedepan. Semua harapan orang-orang di desa itu kini berada di tangannya, harapan untuk kembali bangkit.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shikaku, ada setitik kekhawatiran yang tulus di wajahnya.

"Yah," gumam Naruto. "Hanya saja… kita tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun lagi saat ini."

Shikaku mengerutkan dahi. Tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto bersandar kembali ke kursinya, melontarkan hembusan napas lelah sebagai tanda dia juga cukup bingung dengan situasi semacam ini. "Kita tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini lagi, Sandaime selalu mengawasi kita dimanapun dan kapanpun."

Mata Shikaku menyipit, mencerna informasi yang tengah dikatakan Naruto dengan begitu cermat. Pada dasarnya tergambar jelas dari wajah tersebut, Shikaku ragu kalau IQ miliknya itu bisa menyaingi pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Maksudku-kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Sandaime selalu mengawasi kita?" tanyanya. Dia berusaha untuk percaya, tapi raut wajah yang ia perlihatkan hanyalah sebuah wajah kebingungan. Jujur, Shikaku juga tidak mengerti alasan kenapa pemuda ini mengatakan itu, bahkan ketika ia-melihat ke kanan lantas ke kiri dan bahkan ke seluruh ruangan.. tak ada satupun yang mencurigakan. Kecuali, jika salah satu dari rookie mereka telah menjadi intel dari Sandaime.

"Entahlah, Shikaku.." dia menghela napas lagi. "Karena saat ini, Sandaime pasti sudah memikirkan cara untuk memecah belah kita. Dan menggagalkan rencana kita untuk ikut ke dalam Ujian Chunnin tersebut."

Shikaku terlihat ragu. Namun dia setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto. "Apa pun itu, kurasa.. kau benar."

Pemuda tersebut kemudian terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, iris kelam miliknya menatap awan kelabu yang sedang bergerak dengan lambatnya. Udara membawanya, menuntunnya menuju kearah laut. Lantas awan tersebut menangis, menjatuhkan butir-butir jernihnya yang menghantam permukaan kosong.

Sama seperti keadaan mereka saat ini.

Saat Shikaku menengadah, mata Yoshino berserobok dengan matanya. Perempuan dengan surai kecoklatan dan iris senada dengan miliknya itu melihat raut wajahnya dengan bingung. Shikaku hanya diam tetap memperhatikan perempuan itu dengan wajah berpikir miliknya.

Dan sebuah pemikiran tercipta.

"Yoshino," Shikaku memanggil.

"Apa?"

"Apakah Klan Nara melakukan sebuah pertemuan beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Mungkin?" katanya. "Tapi itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai pertemuan yang biasa dilakukan, karena mereka melakukannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

Shikaku mengangguk. Ia tahu benar bagian yang Yoshino bicarakan-itu inti rencana yang telah disiapkan oleh Sandaime untuk mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, Sandaime selalu meminta Klan Nara untuk membuat sebuah strategi dan menjadi otak dari setiap gerakan yang akan mereka lakukan, kalau begitu…

"Tunggu dulu, Shikaku."

Mikoto merangsek maju dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, menyenggol bahu Naruto saat mereka berdekatan. "Naruto-kun, bukankah kau tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Klan Uchiha dua hari yang lalu?"

"Oh, maksudmu tentang paman Itachi yang menyuruhku untuk menemanimu ketika sedang ada pertemuan?" Naruto memasang wajah berpikir, satu jarinya ia gunakan untuk menekan pipinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menoleh kearahnya, namun mata pemuda itu berubah heran. "Memang ada apa-eh, kenapa denganmu, Mikoto-chan?"

Seluruh orang menatapnya bodoh.

Dan Naruto mendapati dirinya menatap wajah merah Mikoto. Tapi ketika ia menyadari semua orang menatapnya, Naruto hanya bisa berpaling. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Yoshino berkata malas, terbiasa dengan sifat pemuda ini. "Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui tentang apa yang Klan Uchiha lakukan Naruto?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Lantas mengangguk. "Kupikir.. mereka hanya membicarakan tentang memperketat penjagaan desa. Tentunya paman Itachi akan mengerahkan Kepolisian Konoha untuk menjalankan tugas ini."

Menatap Naruto di mata, Shikaku kemudian mengalihkan matanya menuju Mikoto dan terdiam menatap wajah gadis yang seakan sedang dirundung kasmaran tersebut.

"Boleh kutahu apakah di antara kalian para pewaris Klan menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan ini semua?" Shikaku mengatakannya dengan lugas, tapi dia menunggu reaksi yang lain sebelum melanjutkan.

Tapi para pewaris Klan hanya terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Shikaku tersebut. Memandang Shikaku dengan tatapan tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak bisa menyebut ini sebagai sebuah kecurigaan.. hanya saja aku yakin kalau Klan di Konoha telah melakukan sebuah rencana mengenai semua ini," sebagian diri Shikaku marah. Sangat, sangat marah. Ia kira ia akan menyadari semua ini lebih cepat. Ia kira ia sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi bagian dirinya tidak dapat berpikir lebih jernih mengenai masalah ini.

 _brengsek!_

Yoshino menggenggam pergelangan Shikaku, dan, secara mengejutkan, tubuh Shikaku melunak. Lengannya terkulai ke samping dan seluruh tubuhnya rileks.

"Nah, bukankah itu lebih baik?" tanya Yoshino lembut.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Lalu Yoshino melihat kearah Naruto, memberikan isyarat agar melanjutkan.

Mau tak mau Naruto mengangguk. Bagaimanapun, ia juga yang memimpin pertemuan ini sekarang.

"Rookie ini butuh arahan," seseorang berkata.

Seorang anak laki-laki terlihat sedang berdiri di dekat pintu. Pakaiannya terlihat basah di beberapa bagian akibat hujan yang kian deras di luar sana. Matanya yang terlihat putih seperti orang buta itu membuat orang lain di sekitarnya mengambil jarak, memberikan jalan.

"Hiashi?"

Anak laki-laki dengan dua mata indigo itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Shikaku dan beberapa orang yang duduk berkerumun, wajahnya yang biasanya datar entah kenapa kini mulai mengukir senyuman, lantas melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Setelah berdiri di hadapan dua tokoh utama di balik perundingan ini, anak laki-laki itu mengambil sebuah kertas dan menulis beberapa hal disana.

"Aku mungkin akan tertarik dengan ini, tapi kupikir aku harus meminta bantuan kalian." Selesai menulis, Hiashi memandang kearah Shikaku. "Hanya ini rencana yang bisa kubuat, mungkin tidak seberapa, tapi aku yakin sedikit membantu ketika digabung dengan rencana kalian tadi."

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?" Shikaku berbicara tanpa menoleh, matanya lebih fokus pada tulisan yang baru saja ditulis Hiashi.

"Fugaku."

Shikaku mengangguk. "Begitu, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang kurencanakan, bukan?"

"Ya," Hiashi memandang kearah lain dengan kedua bahu terangkat. "Aku tidak begitu paham, tapi kupikir caramu cukup sembrono."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shikaku.

"Bukankah temanmu itu sudah memberitahumu satu masalahnya?" Hiashi melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya, sedikit rasa sinis bercampur dalam tatapan tersebut. "Meskipun aku cukup sangsi bahwa dia tidak mengatakan masalah lainnya."

Percakapan mereka membuat seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Naruto, namun pemuda itu masih dalam posisi tenangnya tanpa membuka mata. Seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku bisa mengatasi kekurangan itu," kini Naruto ikut dalam pembicaraan. Matanya sedikit terbuka, dan memancarkan kilatan elang yang mengakibatkan Hiashi mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, lebih baik kau urus saja dirimu sendiri."

"Mah mah, tenang dulu Naruto.." Hiashi berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan itu, "Lagipula aku juga hanya sedikit tertarik dengan ini. Tidak ikut pun aku tidak masalah dengan itu."

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya. Dan dia baru bisa mengeluarkan seringaian ketika Hiashi telah mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"Yah, kalau kau sudah merasa seperti itu. Lebih baik kau pergi," Naruto menggunakan satu tangannya yang ia gunakan sebagai penopang dagu, lalu mengibaskannya kearah pintu. "Kami tidak membutuhkanmu."

Sepertinya Hiashi tersinggung, namun dia lebih memilih untuk menahannya. Dengan begitu, dia pergi keluar.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kamu benar, Naruto-kun! Kenapa kamu mengusir Hiashi?" Mikoto menatap tajam dirinya. "Bukankah dia berniat untuk membantu kita?"

Naruto kembali mengulum senyum mendengar teguran itu. "Biar kukatakan pada kalian berdua, aku melakukan ini dan itu secara sembarangan bukanlah karena aku memendam benci kepada Hiashi." Naruto menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, matanya tetap tertutup. Namun dia masih bisa merasakan bahwa orang-orang masih memandangnya seakan mereka tidak akan mengalihkannya jika ia tidak melanjutkan. "Sejak awal… Hiashi lah yang membuat kita sulit."

Banyak yang tidak mengerti akan keadaan. Hanya sedikit yang membiarkan pikiran mereka meluas, berharap untuk bisa menyadari itu. Berusaha entah bagaimana caranya mencapai apa yang ingin mereka tahu.

Dan Mikoto mulai menyadari perubahan yang begitu mencolok dari Naruto. Angin yang mulanya tenang berubah menjadi berhembus kearah laki-laki ini. Mikoto tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ketika dia mulai mengaktifkan mata kebanggaan Klan-nya.. dia pun tersentak. "N-naruto-kun?!"

Sekali lagi semuanya hanya diam ketika mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Pikiran mereka melayang jauh di saat untuk kedua kalinya dia mendapati sesuatu yang tidak terduga dari sosok Naruto. Mustahil… hanya menatap bagaimana ketika mata itu mulai terbuka. Dan dari wajah atas tubuh yang terbalut oleh surai perak tersebut, terlukis senyum tulus bercampur penuh dengan rasa lelah akan menghadapi dunia ini.

"Energi Alam?!" Shikaku terkejut.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, membuka permata oranye yang mulai menggantikan iris sapphire miliknya. Dan iris berbentuk plus itu mulai menelisik pandangan orang-orang. "Aku selalu mengawasi jalannya perkumpulan ini," dan jelas dalam iris oranye miliknya, Naruto menangkap banyak sesuatu yang ganjil dari awal. "Jika ada yang ingin main-main, silahkan pergi. Aku tidak butuh para pecundang yang hanya bisa membeberkan kejadian ini kepada Kage Tua itu."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Orang-orang hanya terdiam melihat bagaimana dia bersikap seperti Raja Hutan. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri, hanya ada bisik-bisik yang terjadi sesama mereka.

Suasana hening tersebut terus berjalan hingga dentingan jam mulai memekik, tidak ada yang bersuara satu orang pun. Karena mereka tahu… berurusan dengan Naruto hanya akan membawa masalah.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Shikaku menunggu jawaban selagi wajahnya yang menunjukkan ketidakmengertian tentang apa yang terjadi. "Aku tidak paham dengan maksudmu, kalau bisa kucerna… kau beranggapan kalau salah satu dari kita dalam ruangan ini adalah pengkhianat?"

Naruto masih tetap diam dalam posisinya. Tanpa menjawab ucapan Shikaku, Naruto menoleh kearah Kushina untuk menyuruh gadis itu mendekat.

Kushina mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto, dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya Kushina memberikan telinganya ke arah mulut Naruto.

Satu-dua kata ia balas dengan anggukan, namun secara perlahan dia mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan itu.

"Tentu, aku sudah memasang Fuuinjutsu di sekitar mansion," bisik Kushina tidak terlalu terkejut dengan rencana Naruto. "Akan kujamin kalau Sandaime-jiji tidak akan bisa menembusnya. Tapi apa kamu yakin?" Kushina menampakkan raut cemas yang ditujukan pada Naruto seorang.

Tersenyum.

"Tentu," karena dia _sudah_ mengambil keputusan… bahwa dia bukanlah bocah bodoh yang hanya bisa lari, dia bukanlah seekor monster yang selalu di hina oleh penduduk, dia adalah Naruto yang berbeda. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya seperti yang dulu pernah ia lakukan hanya untuk menyesali mengapa dia hidup dalam bayang-bayang penderitaan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto mengeluarkan sebilah kunai dengan tiga cabang yang ia ambil dari saku celananya, memandang sekitar sebelum akhirnya menancapkan kunai itu di atas permukaan meja.

" **Fuuin : Jikkukan Kekkai!"**

Belum sempat orang-orang di dalam ruangan ini berkata, dari kunai tersebut bermunculan ribuan kanji yang langsung membentuk lingkaran di dalam ruangan. Tak sampai tiga detik kemudian, tempat mereka yang mulanya di dalam restaurant itu kini telah berpindah ke dalam sebuah Mansion.

"Eh?" Mikoto hanya mampu terkejut memandang kearah Naruto yang tepat berada di hadapannya dengan tubuh terduduk di lantai kayu. Saat berada dalam selang waktu beberapa detik, pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur dan tubuhnya limbung kebelakang.

Dan mungkin, untuk sesaat seseorang akan menganggap tubuh tersebut hilang saat melihatnya, efek dari kecepatan. Kecepatan tangan saat menangkap tubuh limbung Mikoto dari belakang.

Dan kini. Untuk sesaat iris onyx Mikoto membeku saat melihat iris mata yang tak pernah ia ketahui itu. Meski begitu, mata itu sendiri bukanlah mata yang dapat memantulkan kebahagiaan. Karena saat Mikoto menatap dalam-dalam mata itu, terdapat beberapa memori yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

Sebuah _rasa lelah_.

Tetapi kini entah mengapa. Mata itu kemudian terpejam, bibirnya sendiri memberikan senyuman lembut terhadapnya.

Melihat senyuman lembut yang di keluarkan untuknya, Mikoto mulai merasakan pipinya memanas. Mikoto merasa degup jantungnya sudah begitu kuat dan napasnya tercekat selagi menyadari bahwa saat ini Naruto tengah menyangga tubuh Mikoto menggunakan tangan kiri sehingga posisi Mikoto saat ini sedang dalam pangkuan pemuda tersebut.

Mikoto berani bersumpah bahwa jantungnya tidak pernah berdetak lambat saat ia menyadari bahwa seluruh teman seangkatannya itu menyadari tindakan Naruto mungkin telah membuat semua perhatian tertuju kearahnya. Dan seiring waktu yang berlalu dalam posisi seperti itu, Mikoto tersadar bahwa Kushina tengah menyeringai dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang.

"Hoo?" Kushina mengambil satu langkah maju, wajahnya yang terlihat mengerikan itu membuat Mikoto keringat jatuh dengan ekspresi panik.

"A-apa?"

Tanpa sadar, Mikoto mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto yang menciptakan sensasi hangat dan rasa aman Membuat Kushina menyunggingkan senyuman teramat manis yang kalau dicampur dengan kilatan mata serta rambut merahnya yang berkibar, malah membuat penampilan Heiress Uzumaki itu nampak seperti Iblis. "Sudah puas kau bermesraan dengan Naruto-kun?" dia bertanya sinis dengan gigi beradu dan suara mendesis.

Mata Mikoto terbuka dan terkejut saat mendapati tangannya sudah mengerat di leher Naruto dan wajah mereka yang begitu dekat sudah mengindikasikan bahwa tindakan mereka sudah bukan terlihat lagi hubungan yang terbilang cukup wajar. "A-ah.." dia tersipu. Tangannya mungkin sudah tidak merangkul pemuda ini, namun rona merah yang masih tersisa di pipinya menjadi petunjuk bahwa gadis berambut hitam itu harus memaksa diri untuk membuat suaranya tidak terdengar memalukan. "S-seharusnya kamu tidak perlu menunjukkan wujud Habanero mu, Kushi-chan.."

"Berisik!" Kushina menghentakkan kakinya sebelum mengepalkan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya dipakai untuk menunjuk wajah gadis berambut hitam yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya. "Kau pikir siapa yang menyuruhmu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Aku tadi terkena efek perpindahan-"

"Oh ho?" gadis itu melirik mata Mikoto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau pikir aku akan terpengaruh kata-katamu hanya karena dalih 'hampir pingsan' cuma untuk mendapatkan pelukan dari Naruto-kun?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Walaupun Mikoto tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah, namun entah kenapa saat ia kembali mengingat buaian itu malah membuat rona wajahnya kembali memerah. "A-aku tidak-"

"Hei, tak bisakah kalian tidak menyangkutpautkan masalah rumah tangga kalian dalam rapat ini?" Shikaku berkata malas, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepala nanasnya. Dan saat tatapan tajam Kushina melayang kearahnya, Shikaku hanya mampu membuang muka. "Mendokusai."

Lantas matanya memandang kearah Naruto sambil memberinya delikan tajam yang seakan-akan berkata, _"Kau yang bikin masalah, jadi katakan sesuatu!"_

Naruto malah membalas tatapan itu dengan satu alis terangkat. _"Memang aku salah apa?"_

Pria yang memegang peranan sebagai sahabat pemuda berambut perak ini hanya mampu melenguh panjang disertai tepukan di dahinya. _Dasar cowok bego_. Tapi kemudian ia melihat salah satu orang yang dari awal rapat ini dimulai tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara. "Hei Minato, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?"

Minato membalas sahutan Shikaku dengan cengiran lebar yang terlihat bodoh. "Ahaha, maaf.. entah kenapa apa yang kupikirkan dari awal sudah Naruto katakan. Jadi, kupikir aku hanya perlu memantau situasi."

Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Minato. Naruto sebenarnya sudah memikirkan ini sejak dulu, tapi andai saja ia tak memikirkan banyak masalah lain mungkin saja ia sudah memecahkan kesimpulan dari semua ini. Jika apa yang Minato katakan adalah benar tentang apa yang Minato pikirkan adalah apa yang ia katakan dari awal, mungkinkah kalau pikiran mereka berdua terhubung? Atau mungkin ini hanya sebuah kesamaan pikiran pemegang darah Namikaze? Dan lebih gilanya lagi... apa mungkin mereka terikat dalam hubungan darah meskipun Naruto telah dikirim kembali oleh Shinigami?

"Dan aku cukup terkejut kalau kau mampu menggunakan Tekhnik teleportasi seperti tadi," tukas Minato sambil menatap Naruto dengan satu alis berkerut. "Klan Namikaze juga mempunyai tekhnik seperti barusan, namun Klan kami lebih menonjol pada dasar-dasar dari tekhnik teleportasi tersebut tapi kami tidak mengembangkannya sampai ke tahap itu."

Hening sejenak tercipta saat tak ada satupun yang mampu, ataupun bisa, membalas perkataan itu sampai akhirnya Naruto menaruh tangan kanannya di dagu sementara tangan kirinya tanpa sadar menarik tubuh Mikoto mendekat ke tubuhnya. Naruto yang masih mencoba untuk mencerna informasi tersebut, terpaksa harus menghilangkan semua pikirannya untuk satu pikiran dengan konsentrasi yang dalam.

Tunggu dulu, jika Minato berkata seperti itu.. mungkinkah kalau Minato bukanlah pencipta dari Hiraishin yang sebenarnya? Dan mungkinkah Klan Namikaze itu benar-benar ada? Bukankah Namikaze hanyalah sebuah nama tambahan bagi Minato yang dulunya hanyalah sebuah keluarga dari kalangan penduduk biasa?

Naruto mengutuk keras-keras dalam hati dan menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan ekspresi kekesalannya ini ketika tidak mampu berpikir jernih.

Klan Namikaze.. Hiraishin..

Tunggu.

Mata Naruto melebar sesaat. Pandangannya tertuju kearah Minato, sebelum ia kembali melirik kearah Kushina yang sudah kembali normal. Hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu, ia kembali mengingat memori tentang tragedi yang terjadi di Uzushiogakure. Kalau tidak salah, ia tinggal di Uzushiogakure tidak sampai tiga minggu, karena setelah itu ia berlatih selama setahun penuh bersama Arashi.

Mungkinkah?

"Minato, apa kau tahu siapakah yang membuat Klan Namikaze?"

Minato memasang wajah berpikirnya. "Aku juga kurang yakin, tapi Tou-san mengatakan bahwa pendiri Klan Namikaze adalah pria berambut merah."

Tidak salah lagi.

Naruto belajar Hiraishin atas bantuan Arashi yang hanya dialah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan tekhnik ini. Memahami kembali sosok seperti apakah Arashi membuat Naruto yakin kalau pria yang menjabat sebagai Uzukage itu telah membentuk Klan Namikaze, dan Arashi yang mengetahui bakat dari penduduk dengan pemikiran cerdas dan tanggap itu membentuk sebuah Klan dari penduduk tersebut.

Minato mungkin tidak begitu mengerti kejadian itu karena diduga masih kecil, tapi dengan sedikit ajaran dari sang Ayah yang telah dibimbing oleh Uzukage itu sendiri.. mampu membuat Minato menggunakan Hiraishin di masa depan. Dan faktor yang memperkuat itu adalah kedatanganan Kushina ke Konoha.. jika saja Naruto tidak datang ke Konoha, mungkin saat ini Kushina sudah sangat dekat dengan Minato dan hubungan mereka akan menjadi semakin dekat sampai Kushina akan memberikan gulungan dari Uzushiogakure kepada Minato yang merupakan formula-formula Hiraishin. Karena nilai Fuuinjutsu Kushina tidak begitu perfect seperti Uzumaki lainnya, jadi ia memberikannya kepada Minato yang lebih mengerti karena ajaran sang ayah. Dan seperti yang sudah dijabarkan diatas, Namikaze bukanlah sebuah Klan.. itu hanyalah sebuah sebutan yang diberikan oleh Uzukage kepada mereka yang memiliki pemikiran cepat dan cerdas kepada penduduk yang ia temui pada saat itu.

"Tapi kau sudah sangat cepat dengan tekhnik sunshin milikmu itu, Minato.." Inoichi tiba-tiba menyikut lengan Minato sambil memberinya senyuman. "Bahkan kau diduga sebagai orang tercepat di Konoha."

"Ahaha.. benarkah?"

Naruto menatap tajam Minato yang sedang tertawa untuk beberapa saat, sebelum pandangannya mengarah ke luar pintu. _Arashi.. apa lagi yang telah kau buat di dunia ini?_

Sementara dua lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut sama itu tertawa, Shikaku mengamati tingkah mereka untuk beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan menatap Naruto yang masih bergulat pada pemikirannya. Ia sudah tahu kalau Minato adalah shinobi tercepat di Konoha, tapi yang membuatnya tertarik bukanlah kemampuan bertarung seseorang.. tapi, bagaimana shinobi itu mampu berpikir dengan cepat dan menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan tingkat efisien yang tinggi. Dan itu dapat ia lihat pada jati diri pemuda yang sedang merengkuh gadis dalam pelukannya.

Naruto. Dengan melihatnya saja, Shikaku merasakan aura lain yang terdapat dalam dirinya.

"Apakah kita bisa melanjutkan rapat ini?" Hening tersebut pecah ketika Shikaku mulai bicara, matanya memandang kearah Naruto yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan sebelum itu, bisakah kau lepaskan pacarmu itu dulu? Aku tidak ingin terkena amukan iblis merah itu."

Kushina memutar wajahnya dengan cepat dan melepaskan delikan yang membuat Shikaku ciut, membuat pria berambut nanas itu mengambil satu gerakan mundur.

"Apa katamu?!"

Mikoto dengan segera beranjak dari pangkuan Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya, merasa bahwa kalau ia berada dalam buaian itu lebih lama lagi hanya akan membuat masalah ini semakin larut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menatapnya khawatir, tangannya merogoh kantung celananya dan memberikan Mikoto sebuah permen mint. "Makanlah, aku yakin itu akan menghilangkah efek pusingmu."

"Terimakasih.." Mikoto mengulum senyum manis.

Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Jadi, apakah kita akan tetap mengikuti Ujian Chunnin ini?"

Naruto sama sekali tak melihat ekspresi tenang yang terpasang di wajah semua shinobi dalam ruangan tersebut, karena apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chouza kembali membuat mereka terhenyak dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk ikut kedalam Ujian Chunnin yang tidak kita ketahui bagaimana kelangsungannya," Naruto berpendapat, ia ingat bagaimana tipikal Yagura ketika sedang melawan Tiga Kage bersamaan. Dan jika harus melibatkan teman-temannya yang tidak bersalah kedalam dendamnya.. itu hanya akan membuatnya di penuhi rasa sesal apabila ia berhasil membunuh Yagura namun harus kehilangan teman berharganya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyerah saja tentang Ujian Chunnin ini?"

Semua pandangan mengarah ke Minato, melihat bahwa pemuda pirang itu kini telah memberikan opininya.

"Bukannya aku tidak setuju dengan rencana kalian, hanya saja kita tidak boleh gegabah mengambil keputusan," Minato menatap semua orang di dalam ruangan, senyuman kecil tercipta di bibirnya. "Aku memiliki rencana yang mungkin akan cukup mengambil risiko, tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian semua."

"Rencana apa?" Shikaku bersuara.

"Aku berniat untuk memaksa Sandaime agar menaikpangkatkan kita semua," dia berkata seraya menyapukan jemari pada rambut.

"Apa kau gila?" Shikaku menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya menatap Minato tajam sebelum menatap kearah Naruto. Entah kenapa ia merasa mendapatkan dua orang bodoh dengan ide gila saat ini. "Sandaime bukanlah seseorang yang bisa kau paksa seperti itu, kecuali kau punya sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan. Apa kau bodoh?"

"Tidak," Shikaku melebarkan matanya saat mendapati Naruto telah berdiri. "Kupikir.. itu adalah cara yang paling efisien dalam kasus ini, Shikaku."

Shikaku merengut. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikir kalian!"

"Tidak, kau bukannya tidak mengerti.. kau belum cukup memahami apa yang kami pikirkan, Shikaku," Naruto membuka pintu mansion yang terhubung dengan halaman. Ada sebuah kolam ikan dengan jembatan yang melintasinya. Sebuah pohon sakura terlihat matang dan siap untuk menggugurkan daunnya di musim selanjutnya. Naruto duduk di pinggir lantai kayu dan menjulurkan kakinya ke permukaan tanah dan merasakan seperti apa ketika telapak kaki menyentuh rumput-rumput halus yang bersentuhan dengan kulit. "Shikaku, kau pikir apa yang shinobi lain pikirkan tentang Rookie kita?"

"Prodigy," dia berkata.

"Tepat sekali," Naruto menjawab tanpa memutar tubuhnya. Nada suaranya yang terdengar rendah itu seakan membuat suasana baru bagi pembicaraa ini. "Dan setelah dia mengetahui kita akan membelot, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi pada Konoha?"

Dan setelah pertanyaan itu berakhir, Shikaku mulai menyadari itu. "Konoha akan berada dalam krisis militer."

"Dengan kata lain, Sandaime tidak akan membiarkan Rookie terhebat sepanjang masa ini-"

"Hmm, kau benar-benar menarik.. Naruto-kun."

Semua yang berada di situ membelalakan matanya tidak percaya karena sebuah pergerakan yang amat cepat datang entah dari mana, namun dengan cepat pula para shinobi dalam ruangan itu memasang kuda-kuda siaga saat melihat seseorang telah berada di hadapan Naruto.

Trank!

Hanyalah suara yang terdengar ketika dua buah string baja saling beradu, menimbulkan percikan api saat keduanya saling bergesekan.

"Cukup mengesankan," sosok yang menyerang Naruto itu mundur sejauh sepuluh langkah, seringaian lebar terukir di wajahnya. "Bahkan menerima serangan dariku kau tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatmu. Kau tidak pantas berada dalam predikat genin, Naruto-kun."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Orochimaru-sensei," kata Naruto sambil memutar-mutar kunai jikkukan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Pandangan Naruto menjadi dingin setelah melihat sosok yang muncul secara tiba-tiba tersebut. "Dan.. haruskah aku memberikan salam kepada kalian juga?"

Di dalam gelap dan berbau sesuatu yang masam. Tiba-tiba muncul belasan orang dengan kepulan asap di sepanjang bagian kaki mereka. Semua shinobi yang berada di dalam ruangan semakin melebarkan mata mereka ketika tidak menyangka siapa saja yang datang.

"Hmm.. aku sudah cukup tua untuk mengurus hal seperti ini,"

Naruto tidak bergerak sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki dari balik kegelapan di bawah pohon sakura, membayang sebuah sosok agak membungkuk disana, tapi kemudian seluruh shinobi menunduk hormat kepadanya.. kecuali Naruto yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Setidaknya kau masih hidup hingga saat ini," Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Jaga ucapanmu, genin Uzumaki Naruto!" Salah satu dari belasan orang itu memberikan hawa intimidasi kearahnya, berusaha untuk membuat Naruto takut. Tapi apa yang ia dapat hanyalah Naruto yang malah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Tidak mungkin," orang itu menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto.

"Diamlah ditempatmu, Aimi. Dia bukanlah bocah yang bisa kau intimidasi dengan nafsu membunuhmu.." Tsunade berkata pelan sambil menahan pergerakan Kunoichi tersebut.

Naruto tertawa, lantas menggeleng. "Tidak perlu memujiku seperti itu, Tsunade-sensei. Atau setidaknya aku masihlah seorang manusia, dan manusia akan takut jika di berikan tatapan membunuh."

Di mata orang lain, atau tepatnya di mata orang yang tak pernah tahu betapa berbahaya dan mematikannya pertarungan di dunia Shinobi. Maka mereka hanya akan menjadi seonggok kecoak karena mereka bukan hanya harus menghindari ribuan kunai, melainkan melawan nafsu membunuh dari lawan mereka sendiri. Jika melawan nafsu membunuh dari lawan sendiri saja tidak bisa, maka shinobi tersebut hanya akan dibuat tak berkutik dan tak berdaya.

Namun Aimi berpendapat sama. Dia yang telah dilatih oleh Tsunade-sama dalam semua aspek pertempuran dan bisa mengetahui apa saja yang harus ia lakukan ketika pertarungan. Dia bahkan sudah menjadi seorang ANBU di umurnya yang ke dua puluh tiga tahun, cukup muda jika harus di takar menurut waktu yang sebenarnya untuk mencapai Divisi ANBU. Dan ia yang telah mengalami puluhan pertarungan dan mengumpulkan informasi-informasi mengenai karakteristik lawannya kini harus dibuat bungkam oleh bocah yang tak lebih dari sekedar seorang genin.

Sebenarnya Aimi akan bertindak lebih karena ia hanya mengeluarkan sedikit nafsu membunuhnya cuma untuk memperingati bocah itu agar menjaga ucapannya jika berbicara dengan Sandaime-sama. Namun ketika gurunya sendiri mengatakan kalau ia harus diam saat ini, malah membuat Aimi dihujami oleh ribuan pertanyaan. Apa? Kenapa? Dan mungkin akan terus terulang sampai ia menemukan bukti yang valid mengenai alasan Tsunade-sama mengatakan itu.

"Aku tidak terkejut kalau kamu bisa melakukan hal itu, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen berdiri santai di jembatan kecil, tangannya berpegangan di pembatas. "Tapi kamu harus menyesuaikan dirimu dengan teman seangkatanmu, bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan mengenai itu, haruskah aku menahan diri? Apakah aku bisa melakukan itu? Tapi sayangnya, semakin aku menahan diri tentang itu.. hanya akan membuat situasi semakin rumit." Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan. "Banyak sekali hal rumit yang sering terjadi, entah aku memang selalu sial atau mungkin aku terlalu berharap. Tapi aku paham maksudmu, aku akan mencoba untuk melakukannya."

"Ah, sudah kuduga, pasti kau akan mengatakan jawaban itu." Hiruzen bagaikan seorang peramal mengelus-elus bulu janggutnya, Naruto tertawa. "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, aku yakin kau lebih paham tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Ya begitulah, jadi…" Naruto menajamkan matanya melalui samping leher Hiruzen, menatap kearah belasan orang yang berdiri di sana. "Kau pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat dengan membawa mereka bukan?"

"Oh, ini ada beberapa hal yang harus kukatakan denganmu, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen mulai berbicara cukup serius, melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Memberikan izin.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku selalu memantau kegiatan kalian selama ini.. bahkan sampai kejadian rapat kalian tadi," meletakkan tongkatnya pada sisi lantai, Hiruzen memandang jauh ke langit yang terlihat gerimis namun terhalang oleh sebuah kekkai. Baru kemudian mata tuanya menatap kearah Naruto yang hanya diam tak bersuara. "Dari semua hal yang kau katakan, apa yang kau berikan, dan petunjuk yang kau ajukan.. kenapa semua itu hanya melibatkan dirimu seorang? Apakah kau berniat untuk mengobarkan dirimu untuk teman-temanmu?"

Mikoto dan Kushina tersentak secara bersamaan. Gadis yang merupakan putri dari Uzukage itu menatap murid dari Ayahnya itu dengan mata bersinar bingung. "A-apa maksudnya?"

Hiruzen menghela napas. "Sejak pertemuan kalian dimulai, Naruto selalu mencari dan terus mencari alasan yang pas agar tujuannya berhasil. Dan tujuannya yang sebenarnya adalah menjadikan kalian semua Chunnin sedangkan dirinya harus mengorbankan nyawa untuk melawan Yagura."

Mendengar itu, mau tak mau Kushina tersentak. Iris violetnya dengan cepat menatap punggung Naruto yang terlihat membungkuk. "Apakah itu benar, Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Toh, lagipula alasan kenapa dia berada di Konoha hanyalah tempat untuk melindungi Kushina, dan alasan lain tentunya ia akan membalaskan dendam terhadap orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan Uzushiogakure. Tentu saja, tidak ada niatan lain selain itu.

"Aku mungkin cukup tahu siapa dirimu, tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta saat ini kau berada di Konoha. Dan kau adalah ninja Konoha, kau harus mengikuti aturan yang ada di sini," ujar Hiruzen dengan nada menasehati.

"Dan siapa bilang aku adalah ninja Konoha?" balas Naruto dengan nada datar. Dengan sebuah putaran pada kaki kanannya, Naruto langsung melompat ke depan Hiruzen dan mendarat dengan sebuah gaya membungkuk hampir menyentuh tanah dengan sebilah kunai cabang tiga di tangannya (pose Minato), tiba-tiba angin cukup kuat mengibarkan jubah yang Naruto kenakan.. hingga menampakkan sebuah hitai-ate di lengan pemuda tersebut. Kemudian Naruto menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menunjuk Hitai-ate tersebut. "Uzushiogakure adalah tempatku hidup dan tempatku bertahan, tidak ada satupun yang namanya Konoha dalam jati diriku. Pusaran ini adalah jantungku, daripada harus melepaskan ini.. lebih baik aku menghentikan jantungku."

Mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, seluruh shinobi hanya dapat terdiam dengan wajah tertegun. Telah mengetahui cukup informasi seperti apa tepatnya karakteristik umum pemuda yang menjadi satu-satunya murid dari Uzukage terakhir itu. Dan mungkin itulah alasan utama kenapa Naruto begitu loyal terhadap Uzushiogakure, agar mereka mengetahui, walau cuma sebatas nama, tapi itu tidak akan dilupakan oleh waktu.

"Tetapi sungguh, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai desamu sendiri… tapi saat ini kau berada di dalam Konoha, kau telah menjalani tes masuk Akademi, dan juga melaksanakan misi. Bukankah itu salah satu-"

"Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk melindungi Kushina-hime… kau pikir aku bisa diam saja ketika bocah dengan pangkat genin itu mengejek Kushina-hime dengan ejekan 'Tomat'?" tanya Naruto, lebih kepada Hiruzen daripada ke yang lain. "Kalau mereka memang mengetahui betapa tingginya harga diri seorang Putri Uzukage, seharusnya mereka _tidak_ melakukan itu. Bahkan Konoha tidak mengajarkan hal paling dasar itu."

Wajah Aimi berubah menjadi sangar ketika mendengar nada yang digunakan Naruto itu terdengar seakan merendahkan martabat Konoha. "Kau-"

Hiruzen mengambil giliran buka mulut, menyela Aimi yang berniat untuk berbicara. "Oh, maaf tentang hal itu… kau tahu bukan? Kalau di zaman penuh peperangan ini status apapun tidak akan di pandang oleh musuh?"

"Tidak dipandang katamu?" Naruto mengulangi dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kau pikir, apa reaksi yang akan desa lain berikan jika mengetahui kalau aku ada di desa ini? Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu tentang itu.. Hiruzen. Bagiku melindungi Kushina-hime adalah sebuah janji yang telah kuberikan kepada Arashi untuk pertama kalinya, jika melindunginya saja tidak bisa, bagaimana aku harus melindungi Uzushiogakure nanti?!"

Naruto mengabaikan tatapan shock dan tak percaya yang berasal dari semua shinobi yang berada di dalam kekkai ini, memilih untuk menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Tapi… terimakasih karena kau telah menerima Kushina-hime dan beberapa Uzumaki lainnya di desa Konoha," Naruto membungkukkan badannya. "Terimakasih. Kuharap kalian bisa menepati perjanjian antara dua desa ini, seperti yang terukir dalam Hitai-ate Konoha. Konoha tanpa pusaran hanyalah sebuah daun, dan pusaran itulah yang akan menarik daun untuk selalu bersamanya."

Ketika melihat Hiruzen yang menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto hanya bisa mendongak. Menatap kearah hujan yang tidak bisa masuk kedalam area ini. Tatapannya masih terarah ke sana selagi orang-orang di dalam kekkai masih terdiam akan ucapan yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Dia masih mencoba untuk mencari kata-kata ketika seseorang berjalan maju dan menampar Naruto.

Plak!

Ketika melihat siapa yang memberikan sengatan pedih pada pipinya, Naruto hanya bisa tertegun karena harus di hadapkan oleh wajah Kushina yang menitikkan air mata. Waktu terus berjalan. Manusia tidak bisa menentang perubahan. Tak lama lagi Naruto akan meninggalkan desa ini. Ia akan meninggalkan teman-teman dan membuka lembaran hidup baru bersama dendam kepada desa yang telah menghancurkan Uzushiogakure.

"…Kenapa…?" Kushina mulai berkata dengan terbata, meski getaran kecil yang terlihat di bahunya adalah pertanda bahwa gadis Uzumaki itu harus menahan emosinya untuk tetap tenang. "Kenapa kamu harus patuh kepada Ayah? Bukankah setelah dia pergi kau seharusnya bisa melupakan apa yang telah terjadi? Kau bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia bersama kami!" Kushina berteriak dan memegang kedua bahu Naruto dengan erat. "Kau pikir dengan melindungiku sudah membuatku tenang? Membuatku bahagia? Tidak!" tangannya kini melemas ketika urat nadinya sudah muncul ke permukaan, saat ia ingin bicara lagi… isakan mulai mengiringi setiap perkataannya. "Kehilanganmu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada kematian Ayah…"

Naruto tersenyum getir. Menahan gejolak emosinya yang mulai tak terkendali. Menggeleng.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir…" Naruto berkata di sertai senyuman lembut. Dia bahkan takut dengan perkataannya sendiri. Matanya memandang Kushina lemah. Tatapan yang sudah benar-benar pasrah dengan semua takdir yang akan berjalan bersamanya. "Aku tidak akan mati, meskipun jika Shinigami sendiri yang mendatangiku."

"Janji?" Kushina mengusap matanya dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

Diam. Menghela napas panjang tanpa suara. Tatapannya beralih ke Hiruzen.

"Aku akan tetap meninggalkan desa ini…" Naruto mengusap mukanya. Berkata pelan. Tersenyum pahit.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia sudah membuat pilihan. Lagipula Kushina-hime sudah pasti aman di Konoha, ia tidak perlu lagi meragukan kekuatan militer Konoha yang berada di puncak antara desa lain. Apalagi setelah mendengar kalau Minato mampu menggunakan sunshin tercepat di desa ini, dan juga teman-temannya… keamanan sudah tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. "Setelah memastikan kalau keamanan putri Uzukage terjamin, tidak ada lagi yang perlu kulakukan." Diam sejenak. Menghela nafas. Lantas dengan tetap mendorong pelan tubuh Kushina kearah Hiruzen. "Semakin lama aku tinggal di Konoha, hanya akan membuat Konoha masuk ke dalam masalah yang kubuat."

Kemudian Naruto memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap teman-temannya yang masih terdiam membeku di tempat, seakan tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto dan Mikoto sekarang bertatapan. Naruto hendak menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk melambai. Tak bisa. Tangan ini begitu berat untuk mengungkapkan perpisahan. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hiruzen, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku akan meninggalkan desa Konoha," menaruh satu tangannya di kantung celana.. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Hitai-ate Konoha di sana. Lantas menyodorkannya ke arah Hiruzen. "Lupakan apa saja yang telah di sebabkan olehku, termasuk apa yang ku katakan dalam rapat tadi."

Dia berbalik dengan niat melangkah pergi. Menahan keinginan untuk berbicara kepada orang-orang yang entah apa akan ia temui lagi. Meninggalkan tempat yang meski berbeda dalam banyak hal, tapi sesungguhnya serupa dalam satu hal, yaitu _menyimpan banyak kerinduan_.

Baik di masa ini…

maupun di masa lalu…

.

.

.

 **To be Continued~**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Oke-oke, hamba tahu ini sudah lewat dari apa yang hamba persiapkan. Hamba juga tidak menyangka kalau kehidupan di dunia nyata seakan-akan berusaha untuk mengikis keinginan hamba untuk menulis kembali. Terlalu banyak persoalan yang tidak hamba duga-duga dan membuat Fic hamba terlantar seperti ini.

Dan memang bisa dikatakan bahwa karakter Naruto di sini sangatlah berbeda dari yang asli, sebagai bukti bahwa Naruto telah mengetahui apa saja kesalahannya membuat Naruto merubah sikapnya yang awalnya kalem dan bodoh menjadi terlihat serius dan berpengetahuan tinggi. Tapi tentu saja, hamba tidak akan membuat karakter Naruto selalu lebih menonjol di banding yang lainnya… karena akan ada saatnya bagi peran lain untuk menyuguhkan kemampuan apa yang mereka miliki.

Oh, dan satu lagi… apapun yang hamba tulis dalam semua fic hamba, secara keseluruhan hanyalah sebuah ide gila yang tidak di ketahui darimana asalnya. Jika ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian kalian, hamba seratus persen beranggapan kalau itu hanyalah sebuah karangan hamba sendiri. Contohnya seperti apa Klan Namikaze yang hamba deskripsikan. Sekali lagi, itu hanyalah sebuah karangan… hamba membuatnya atas dasar apa yang ingin hamba tulis, bukan sebuah fakta maupun pendapat orang lain.

.

 **Nama** : Uzumaki Naruto

 **Julukan** : White

 **Afiliasi** : Uzushiogakure

 **Tingkatan** : Genin, Nuke-nin Rank SSS (White)

 **Peralatan** : Jikkukan Kunai

.

Thanks for waiting..

* * *

 **Draco, out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**S** enja pertama di atas kapal.

Langit bersih tanpa awan membuat pemandangan saat matahari bundar merah perlahan masuk ke dalam permukaan laut di kaki langit barat nampak menakjubkan.

Kapal yang membawa aktris pemeran karakter Fu'un Hime sudah meninggalkan pelabuhan bagian barat Konoha. Tidak terlihat lagi garis pantai Negara Hi no Kuni. Kapal khusus yang di ukir dengan bahan terbaik itu melaju dengan cepat membelah perairan yang terlihat menghitam.

Ombak lautan tenang. Cuaca baik. Perjalanan lancar sejauh ini. Beberapa penumpang sengaja keluar dari kabin untuk melihat matahari tenggelam. Mereka berdiri di geladak, berpegangan pagar kapal, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka secara langsung.

Tetapi itu bagi penumpang yang tidak punya masalah dengan mabuk laut. Karena Naruto dengan wajah suramnya itu justru sedang terkapar di atas kasur yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Naruto bahkan sampai dibuat merinding saat merasakan guncangan-guncangan yang terjadi ketika kapal menabrak benda-benda kecil yang menghalangi jalannya.

Naruto kehabisan kata. Ia benar-benar bingung. Kenapa juga ia harus menaiki kendaraan yang tak pernah ia naiki sampai saat ini?

Malam itu Naruto harus menghabiskan waktu dengan terkantuk-kantuk, tidur pun tak bisa karena perutnya yang terasa di kocok-kocok itu seakan melarang kelopak matanya untuk menutup. Terlebih lagi ia lupa membawa pakaian yang berada di Konoha, karena setelah pamit ia langsung saja menjalankan tugas pertamanya.

Lengkap sudah nasibnya hari ini, sudah mabuk, juga tak membawa apapun.

Inilah pengalaman barunya. Sebuah pengalaman yang sangat ia benci,

…menaiki kapal.

* * *

 **Naruto no Koganei Senkou** :: Draco

.

.

.

 **Warning :**

Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, OOC, etc

.

.

.

 **Genre :**

Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Family, Drama…

.

.

.

 **Rating :**

M

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

[Blablabla] = perkataan yang diucapkan hewan kuchiyose

 **Desclaimer :** (This is pure fiction, if there is a similarity maybe it is a concidence). **Naruto** belong to **Masashi** **Kishimoto**.

.

.

~ _Main Character_ ~

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

 _Warning_ , this fic containing elements of Time Travel. The time difference and all that relates to the past.

.

.

Hanya ada satu cara membuat dunia penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Hanya ada satu jalan untuk mencapai kedamaian.

Hanya ada satu jiwa, yang terharap di hati-jiwa ini.

Meski dunia kadang tertawa dan menghina.

Memang dunia tak pernah tahu.

Memang mereka takkan pernah tahu,

Bila semua kisah yang terjadi hanyalah kehampaan.

Tapi memang **dunia tak pernah tahu** …

.

.

.

 **Start!**

* * *

 **K** antin kapal sudah ramai di padati oleh penumpang saat Naruto tiba. Lampu-lampu kantin menyala terang. Suara sendok beradu piring terdengar di sela-sela percakapan dan tawa para penumpang yang mulai akrab. Mereka sudah _semalam_ di atas kapal. Para penumpang sudah berkenalan, menyapa, bercakap-cakap dengan penumpang lainnya.

Kantin itu ada di geladak tengah, berbeda satu lantai dengan kabin. Tidak begitu sulit untuk menemukannya, karena hanya kantin lah ruangan paling luas di kapal. Ada puluhan meja dan kursi panjang tersusun rapi di sana. Dapur langsung menghadap meja-meja dan kursi itu, hanya di pisahkan oleh meja-meja tempat meletakkan makanan. Belasan pelayan sedang sibuk bekerja, mengirim nampan makanan ke bagian kantin.

Penumpang mengambil piring yang telah di sediakan, lantas berbaris rapi. Ada beberapa pelayan yang membantu menuangkan lauk dan sayur. Buah-buahan menumpuk di ujung, bisa di ambil semaunya. Gelas-gelas dan cerek berbaris. Ada berbagai macam pilihan minuman, dari air biasa, teh, jus sampai bir sekalipun.

Naruto berjalan gontai keluar ruangan yang terasa pengap selagi ratusan orang saling menghirup udara secara bersamaan. Berjalan menuju keluar kantin, untuk sekedar menikmati hembusan angin untuk mengurangi efek mabuk lautnya yang sudah tidak terasa. Setelah mencapai geladak, Naruto menduduki pagar, lantas memakan makanannya dengan pelan.

Mata birunya mulai terpaku pada ujung lautan yang tidak nampak apapun itu. Cakrawala. Masih terdiam di sisi kapal yang mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan yang mampu membuat kaus hitamnya terisi angin dan membuat sebuah gumpalan di punggungnya.

"Benar-benar hari yang indah, bukan?"

Naruto melirik sebuah suara bariton yang tiba-tiba menyapa telinganya dan melihat sosok pria tua yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Pria tua itu tampak menyodorkan segelas minuman hangat yang mengepulkan asap, "Jahe, minuman ini bisa meredakan mabuk laut."

Naruto menatapnya selama beberapa saat, dari aromanya tercium sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya. _Tanaman obat?_ Pikirnya. Naruto ragu-ragu mengambil gelas itu, lantas mengendusnya.

Sekilas ia menyeruput minuman jahe tersebut, dan hal selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah suatu rasa hangat mulai mengisi tenggorokannya. Sebuah siratan efek yang membuatnya tertegun selama beberapa saat. Dan matanya dibuat melebar saat rasa hangat yang ia rasakan itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, memberikan rasa tenang.. dan nyaman. Mata sapphirenya memandang kerutan di wajah pria tua itu dengan sudut bibir terangkat.

"Terimakasih."

Pria tua itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman ketika melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh pemuda di sampingnya, mengangguk, kemudian ia memandang lurus kedepan, kearah laut. Tepat setelah itu, tiba-tiba kerutan di wajahnya semakin dalam di kala wajah tua itu menunjukkan wajah gundahnya. Dalam pantulan buram kacamata kecil itu, Naruto melihat masa gelap dari pria tua di sampingnya.

Kemudian pemuda itu menghela napas.

Nampaknya ia telah membuat pilihan yang salah untuk bersantai di luar ruangan untuk menikmati makanannya, yang ditemani oleh pria tua yang sedang di rundung gundah gulana itu. Naruto perlahan meraih selembar tisu dari saku celana, menyerahkannya pada pria tua tersebut.

"Hmm, tidak perlu. Aku tidak sedang bersedih sekarang…"

Naruto menautkan alisnya sejenak, bergumam. "Oh begitu, ya sudahlah."

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan suapan ke arah mulutnya sambil melirik ke arah Pria tua di sampingnya. Lihatlah wajahnya yang penuh dengan kerutan itu seakan sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit. Dia terlihat.. khawatir. Dia memandang jauh ke depan sana dengan tatapan sendu, seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi nanti. Seakan apa yang terjadi di depan sana merupakan sebuah firasat buruk yang membuatnya seperti ini. Di suatu tempat, di balik wajah yang penuh kerutan dari setiap incinya pasti ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang hanya ia ketahui seorang, kelam dan bahkan sulit untuk di temukan dalam materi apapun.

Naruto kembali menyodorkan tisu. Dan kali ini, pria tua tersebut menerimanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kau benar-benar pemuda yang baik."

Naruto memutar mata bosan. _Kau saja yang seakan-akan menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini._

Pria tua tersebut menatap Naruto dengan senyum. Memang tidak salah ia memilih untuk berbicara dengan pemuda ini-segelintir dari orang-orang di kapal ini bukanlah orang yang bisa di ajak bicara.

Namun ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri…" Pria tua itu kemudian menyodorkan tangannya. "Namaku Sandayu Asama, manajer dari aktris Fujikaze Yukie, yang memerankan sebagai Fu'un Hime dalam Film 'Tujuh Cahaya di balik dinginnya harapan'."

"Hmm… aku Naruto," Naruto membalas uluran tangan Sandayu, tersenyum kecil. "Hanya pengembara biasa."

"Di umurmu yang semuda ini?" tanya Sandayu terkejut. Ia mengamati wajah Naruto dan menilik kearah postur tubuhnya. Tentu saja, di lihat dari sudut pandang manapun pemuda ini belum bisa di katakan sebagai [Orang dewasa] yang dapat di katakan _cukup_ untuk menjadi pengembara. Atau bisa dibilang pemuda ini hanyalah… remaja tanggung.

"Oh ayolah," Naruto menggerutu tidak suka saat dipandangi oleh Sandayu. Pria tua itu tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu melihat dan menyamakanku dengan aturan yang ada di buku, di zaman yang penuh dengan peperangan ini banyak sekali yang memilih untuk menjadi pengembara. Mereka yang telah di tinggal oleh sanak saudara pun bingung harus menjalani hidup. Tak ada lagi yang bisa di lindungi.."

Pada hakikinya, Naruto yang telah bertahun-tahun hidup di dunia ninja pun tidak akan secara terang-terangan mengekspos bahwa dirinya adalah seorang ninja, dengan harapan bahwa orang yang ia temui bukanlah seorang mata-mata dari desa lain yang berusaha untuk mengorek informasi darinya. Sehingga orang yang berbicara padanya hanyalah beranggapan kalau dia bukanlah seorang ninja.

Setidaknya, Naruto lebih senang berpikir demikian.

"Maaf,"

Lantas Naruto mengangguk, mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu." Sebenarnya kalau Naruto sedikit subjektif, Sandayu melakukan dialog itu tulus dan bersahabat. Tetapi dengan hati dan pikirannya, Naruto tetaplah seorang yang paranoid. Dia bukannya tidak ingin mempercayai orang lain, hanya saja pandangan orang-orang ketika berpikir tentangnya selalu terlihat seperti memandang seekor monster.

Naruto hanya ng seekor gin mempercayai orang lain, hanya saja pandangan orang-orang ketika berpikir tentangnya selalu terlihat seperticuek dan terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Dan sekarang ia di buat kesal melihat tampang Sandayu yang dipenuhi rasa menyesal dan kasihan. Sungguh, Naruto benci yang namanya dikasihani!

Menggulirkan ibu jari di atas piring dan tangan menjulur ke lantai kayu, Naruto menaruh piring tersebut di sana tepat sebelum membawa mata menuju pantulan wajah yang tidak pernah terasa bagai wajahnya sendiri. Tidak ada sedikitpun yang namanya kebahagiaan di sana, di balik mata gelap itu, dan Naruto tidak tahan melihat cara matanya menyipit dan tubuhnya membeku, hanya sesaat, tapi cukup lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa Sandayu hanya memiliki satu kebahagiaan disana. Melihat seorang anak kecil yang tertawa penuh bahagia.

"Tujuh Cahaya di balik dinginnya harapan, 'kah?" Naruto dengan sok akrab melancarkan pertanyaan pertama, memotong tatapan Sandayu kearahnya.

Sandayu mengalihkan matanya ke arah Naruto. "Benar," dia menjawab singkat. "Film itu telah di rilis bulan kemarin, saat ini kami sedang berencana untuk melanjutkan part di Yukigakure."

Selagi Sandayu berbicara, Naruto bergumam. Fujikaze Yukie…? Setahu Naruto, tidak ada seorang shinobi yang menyamar sebagai Aktris. Antara kelima Elemen Country, mungkin Naruto hanya tahu Killer Bee yang memiliki bakat khusus sebagai aktris Rapper. Naruto tertawa-saat mengingat kembali dimana kejadian pertarungan antara dirinya dan Killer Bee melawan Pain Jinchuriki… paman gurita itu tidak pernah sedikit pun mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bernada normal, alih-alih berkata normal, memberikan salam kepada penjaga gerbang maupun Kage sendiri saja ia selalu menggunakan nada rap nya itu. Hah… entah kenapa ia jadi kangen pada paman gurita yang hobinya nge rap itu.

Tapi semua itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan aktris bernama Fujikaze Yukie ini.

"Hei kau mendengarkanku?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu, kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu."

Sandayu kembali berbicara dengan kebanggaan kecil di hatinya, dimana ia bisa melihat Yukie-hime menjadi sosok seperti yang sekarang ini. Dan ia mulai cerita mengenai karier pertama Yukie-hime mulai dari umurnya yang masih sangat muda itu, hingga sampai saat ini. Sementara di sisi lain, Naruto lebih sibuk merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, kau benar-benar mendengarkanku?"

Naruto menoleh. _Tolonglah, kalau kau terus membicarakan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal, jangan mengganggu acara olahragaku_ , begitu wajah nelangsanya berkata.

"Yah, siapapun aktris bernama Fujikaze Yukie itu… aku malah lebih senang kalau kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Sandayu."  
Sandayu terdiam. Tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Teramat besar. Bahkan kau tidak bisa membayangkan kebahagiaan apa yang bisa terjadi kalau kau tidak mengorbankan dirimu sendiri," Suaranya terdengar rendah, seperti bergumam. "Setidaknya pikirkanlah masa tua mu, tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan perempuan manja itu."

Naruto menghela napas, ini hari terakhir sebelum urusannya dimulai. Berarti besok ia sudah tidak ada lagi di kapal ini. Tidak bisa melihat wajah tua penuh kerutan itu. Apapun yang terjadi pagi ini, ia akan terus melanjutkan kehidupannya. Dan mungkin saja untuk selamanya tidak akan pernah melihat lagi pria tua ini.

"Aku mungkin keliru," Naruto menoleh menatapnya, pria tua ini tentu jauh lebih matang dan mengerti untuk memahami kehidupannya dengan baik. Dan apa jawaban atas pemahamannya itu? Namun, Sandayu mengatakan pendapat yang berbeda hari ini. "Aku dulu mungkin keliru. Ya, bahkan sampai sekarang keliru. Kau yang benar, Naruto. Kau berhak mengatakan itu kepadaku. Aku tahu atau tidak tahu, terima atau tidak terima, marah atau tidak, benci atau tidak benci, kau berhak mengatakan itu. Hak mu untuk mengatakan itu jauh lebih besar karena akan berguna bagi kehidupanku…" Sandayu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Berbisik lemah. "…tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian setelah janji yang ku ucapkan kepada ayahnya…"

Sebagian dalam diri Naruto tertegun. Tidak menyadari kalau situasi yang di alami oleh Sandayu itu akan sama dengan dirinya. Sandayu hidup untuk melindungi Fujikaze Yukie atas janji yang telah ia buat kepada Ayah Yukie. Sedangkan Naruto telah membuat janji kepada Arashi untuk melindungi Kushina.

Dan setelah mengetahui itu, Naruto berpikir.

Semudah itukah Sandayu membuat sebuah janji?

"Bahkan meskipun kau tahu bahwa dirimu itu bukanlah seorang yang kuat?" ucap Naruto. Sandayu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang dipikirannya sekarang, namun terlihat raut cemas diwajahnya, meskipun itu tidak terlihat oleh Naruto. "Perempuan manja itu sudah memiliki insting untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, kalaupun kau merasa khawatir kepadanya… kau cukup membekalinya dengan sesuatu yang berguna."

"Dan siapa yang kau panggil perempuan manja?" ucap seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Naruto tidak perlu menengok untuk melihat siapa, karena dari ekspresi terkejut Sandayu ia sudah bisa mengetahui siapa sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Siapa lagi?" Naruto mengangkat bahu, merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka.

Sosok itu yang diketahui adalah Yukie berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto lalu membalikkan tubuh si pemuda tersebut sehingga kini tubuh mereka saling menatap, dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah sebuah tangan berkelebat dengan begitu cepat mengarah ke pipinya.

Rasa kosong dengan sekejap membasuh gadis itu. Dengan lekas ia langsung memandang kearah dimana Naruto telah menjatuhkan diri ke lautan, ia pikir pemuda itu berniat bunuh diri hanya untuk menghindari tamparannya. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda itu, bergelayutan pada sebuah benang tipis yang terlihat seperti kawat?

"Hap!" menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit oleng setelah melompat, Naruto memberikan cengiran lebar kearah Yukie. "Butuh niat membunuh jika kau ingin menamparku, Fu'un Hime."

Dan kita kembali di perlihatkan dampak yang diberikan oleh tokoh utama kita ketika memberikan senyuman mataharinya.

"U-urusai!" dengan wajah memerah, Yukie menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto dengan getaran halus di bahunya. "D-dan apa-apaan tadi itu? Kau pikir kau adalah parkour begitu?"

"Parkour?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan lugu, yang malah membuat Yukie semakin tidak tahan dibuatnya. "Apa itu?"

"K-k-kau… Sudahlah!" Yukie membuang mukanya kesamping, jarinya mengepal erat di samping tubuh, dan rona merah telah membakar kedua pipinya. Salahkan sifatnya yang tidak tahan ketika melihat sesuatu yang lucu. Namun entah mengapa, ia masih tetap menyimpan rasa kesal setelah pemuda ini mengatakan kalau ia seorang gadis manja.

Keheningan menghiasi suasana di atas geladak. Naruto menatap sekeliling sambil menatap kearah Sandayuu yang hanya bisa terdiam di sudut kapal, memerhatikan mereka berdua. Sesekali menyeka keringat. Nampaknya Sandayuu benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika gadis bernama Yukie ini telah melakukan sesuatu, seakan-akan Yukie adalah seorang… Ratu.

Naruto melirik meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di sana duduk lima laki-laki dengan seorang perempuan-yang sejak tadi asyik memoles bibir dengan lipstik. Lima laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu bercakap-cakap kencang, sesekali tertawa bahak ketika salah satu dari teman mereka membuat sebuah lelucon. Perempuan yang bersama mereka juga sesekali ikut bicara, untuk kemudian sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin saku.

Seorang lelaki tua datang membawa sebuah pengeras suara. Mereka berdiri, segera bersiap-siap. Perhatian tertuju pada Sandayuu dengan wajah mengkerut.

"Manajer? Kita akan memulai scene di kapal.."

Sandayuu mengangguk, berjalan menuju Yukie. Mereka berbicara cukup singkat sampai Naruto beranggapan kalau mereka hanya melakukan isyarat.

Tapi saat itulah, saat rombongan Sandayuu mulai mengambil scene untuk film kedua mereka. Perempuan dengan dandanan tebal itu memulai scene dimana ia terjatuh dan di tolong oleh salah satu laki-laki yang memerankan sebagai ksatria.

"A-arigatou…" katanya dengan wajah malu-malu saat ksatria tersebut meraih tangannya.

Naruto memutar mata bosan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa setiap film selalu ada adegan kurang menarik seperti itu. Apakah setiap adegan romantis harus selalu seperti itu? Seorang wanita cantik yang selalu ceroboh ditolong oleh seorang laki-laki keren dan berderajat tinggi? Oh ayolah, ini bukan drama cinderella. Atau setidaknya itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.. meskipun dirinya juga tidak mengerti alasan mengapa perasaan saling suka itu ada.

Sandayuu di sebelahnya tersenyum tipis. "Tertarik untuk ikut?"

"Aku tidak nyaman berada di tengah keramaian dan tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, _Sandayuu_." Naruto berkata dengan pelan, matanya memandang jauh ke langit biru. Ekspresinya menandakan kalau ia pernah menjadi sosok yang sangat terkenal dibandingkan dengan seorang aktris sekalipun. _'Yah, meskipun terkenalnya aku karena menjadi buronan Elemental Country'_ batinnya tersenyum kecut.

"Souka.." Sandayuu memegang dagunya. "Kupikir kau ikut ke kapal ini dengan niatan untuk bisa menjadi bagian dari film. Bukankah naik ke kapal ini cukup mahal?"

"Ha.. .. ya.. begitulah." Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh dimana Arashi memberikan tabungan untuk dirinya.

"Lagipula bukankah ini kapal satu-satunya yang tersisa untuk bisa pergi melintasi Kirigakure?"

"Yah, kau benar juga sih.. tapi apa yang ingin kau lakukan di negeri itu?" Sandayuu memejamkan matanya seakan memikirkan sesuatu. "Menurut informasi yang beredar sedang terjadi kudeta antara kedua belah pihak disana."

Naruto diam sebentar. Berpikir dalam, mencari cara terbaik menjelaskan.

"Hanya hal kecil. Menjumpai teman lama dan sedikit reuni, mungkin?"

Tapi Sandayuu tidak bereaksi. Bukan karena dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata itu, hanya saja ini bukti betapa berbedanya Sandayuu dibandingkan semua orang di kapal; dia bahkan tidak menanyakan lebih dalam tentang profesinya sebagai pengembara.

"Senangnya.." kata Sandayuu dengan senyuman kecil diwajah tuanya.

"Hah?"

"Menjadi pengembara dan memiliki teman adalah sesuatu yang kuimpikan sejak dulu, disamping fakta bahwa aku tidak terikat dengan aturan, aku juga bisa merasakan apa artinya kebebasan."

Naruto menahan diri, tersenyum getir. "Tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau pikirkan, Sandayuu." Sepertinya pemahaman setiap orang memang tidak selalu sama, semuanya berakhir pada tempat dimana dia dibesarkan dan rasa sakit yang pernah dia rasakan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Naruto mendorong tubuhnya untuk menapak ke permukaan kayu, membenturkan punggungnya ke pinggiran kapal. Bersandar. "Suatu kasta. Anggap saja kau seorang bangsawan dan aku seorang budak." Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha merumpamakan tentang kata-katanya. "Kemewahan dan sebuah rasa sakit."

Sandayuu kembali tidak bereaksi. Jelas sekali dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Dia menatap Naruto dengan gelisah, matanya melirik sekali, dua kali, tiga kali ke wajah Naruto yang menatap syuting film dengan tatapan teduh.

"Kebebasan yang akan terlontar dari seorang bangsawan adalah mendapatkan gelar dan semua yang dapat dimiliki," katanya, berpaling kearah Sandayuu. Angin laut meniup rambut peraknya, membuatnya merasa lebih segar. "Dan kebebasan yang akan keluar dari mulut budak adalah bisa hidup bersama keluarganya dengan bahagia."

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan.

"Aku tak tahu situasi macam apa yang mengakibatkan orang tua sepertimu memegang tampuk kepemimpinan," Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku tak tahu apa saja yang telah terjadi sampai seorang _putri_ terjerumus dalam hal ini. Tapi bisa kutebak, dilihat dari tidak percayanya dia terhadap orang yang memiliki kelihaian sepertiku serta orang-orang yang terluka dan mati di masa lalu, bahwa keadaan tidak berjalan dengan baik."

"Cukup," sergahnya, kata itu terlontar sebagai geraman.

Raut iba membayangi wajah Sandayuu. "Aku hanya ingin-sudah jelas keadaan tidak sesuai dengan yang kupikirkan. Bagi semua orang, ya, tapi terutama tuk orang tua sepertiku, sebagai pemimpin yang memerintah terlalu gegabah."

Naruto balas menatap pria itu, berhati-hati agar emosinya tidak terlihat. Ada kebenaran dalam segala hal yang dia katakan, tapi itu bukan keseluruhan cerita. Ya, memang berat tapi dia menerima tanggung jawabnya dengan kesadaran bahwa dia akan menghadapi kesulitan dari gambaran yang berusaha Naruto buat tentangnya.

"Sebenarnya situasi ini cukuplah sederhana," Naruto melambaikan tangannya dirasa Yukie menatapnya dari kejauhan, yang malah dibalas dengan mata yang melotot tajam. "Tentang alasan dan status, kau memikul beban berat sebagai pemimpin karena status Yukie, bukan begitu?"

Pikiran pertamanya: _pria ini sama seperti dirinya, dia melakukan hal yang sama dan memikul hal yang sama._

Sebenarnya bukan karena dia terlalu genius atau serba tahu seakan dia adalah pembuat cerita, hanya saja ini membicarakan tentang masa lalu. Tentu saja, Yukie bisa saja diibaratkan dengan Kushina. Mereka memiliki kesamaan yang sama, hanya saja Naruto agaknya kurang yakin kalau Yukie adalah seorang putri. Karena kehidupan masa lalunya, Naruto tidak kenal siapa Yukie dan asal usulnya. Jadi wajar saja kalau Naruto hanya menebak hal itu.

Sandayuu bersandar di pinggir, menengadah ke langit. "Kau benar-benar melihat semuanya. Kau benar Naruto, apa yang kau katakan semuanya adalah benar. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena masih ada bagian yang kurang. Dan seperti yang kau bilang, ini adalah tentang status. Aku mencoba untuk melindunginya dari segala mara bahaya dengan cara menyewa orang-orang kuat diluar sana. Tapi semuanya tidak pernah berhasil."

Naruto mengikuti tatapannya ke arah langit, tapi dia tidak memikirkan perkataan Sandayuu yang membenarkan dirinya. Dia memikirkan tentang seberapa dekat langit itu bisa ia jangkau. Terlihat dekat, namun terlihat mustahil untuk dijangkau.

"Polisi, Mata-mata, dan bahkan Tukang pukul," imbuhnya, "Aku selalu berusaha mencari orang yang mampu melindunginya meskipun aku sendiri agaknya ragu mereka memang berniat melindunginya, aku takut beberapa dari orang yang kusewa malah berniat mencelakainya karena status yang ia punya."

Entah kenapa, Naruto tidak kaget mendengar hal itu-bagaimanapun, ucapan Sandayuu benar-benar membuat asumsinya bahwa Yukie seorang putri adalah benar.

"Lalu.."

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Siapa lagi yang kau sewa sekarang?"

Setidaknya, Naruto akan memberikan asumsinya mengenai orang yang akan disewa oleh Sandayuu, agar dia tidak salah memilih orang. Tentu saja, untuk menghindari adanya bahaya yang akan terjadi. Yah, walaupun mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir dimana dia bisa melihat Sandayuu sebelum sampai ke Kirigakure, setidaknya ia bisa membantu.

Namun tak sampai lima belas detik Naruto memikirkan itu, wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat seakan langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk saat ia memandang kesamping kepala Sandayuu dimana dia mendapatkan gadis berambut hitam dan bibir merah muda yang kini menyunggingkan senyum _teramat_ manis ke arahnya itu.

"Yah, kupikir aku memilih orang yang benar untuk saat ini," Sandayuu yang tidak ngeh dengan ekspresi Naruto pun tersenyum teramat puas atas apa yang baru saja ia utarakan. "Ahaha, entah kenapa aku bisa menyewa sekelompok ninja."

Naruto meneguk ludah. _Tak bisakah kau diam untuk saat ini?_ pikirnya gelisah seakan dihadapkan dengan maut.

"Saat aku memutari Konoha, entah kenapa aku berpapasan dengan mereka.." Sandayuu yang masih tidak sadar pun melanjutkan. "Dan kau tahu? Mereka juga memiliki tujuan yang sama denganmu, mereka bilang akan ke Kirigakure untuk menemui seseorang. Hahaha mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku."

Keringat dingin mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika tawa Sandayuu malah membuat senyuman manis dari sosok yang ditatap Naruto itu menjadi sebuah seringaian lebar.

"Naruto-kun,"

Sosok itu berkata dengan begitu lembutnya, hangat dan penuh senyum, mengejanya lambat-lambat sehingga namanya ditekan pada bagian 'kun'.

Naruto meringis ketika namanya dicetuskan dalam satu penekanan. Dengan sedikit tawa gugup, Naruto menggigit bibir. "A-aha-ahaha hai… M-mikoto-chan.."

 **~•~**

Kabin adalah tempat pertama kali Naruto merasakan kengerian. Bukan ketakutan-dia sudah sering merasakan takut sepanjang hidup, baik di kapal ini maupun di Uzu. Tapi belum pernah Naruto merasakan kengerian sampai menatap mata gadis di depannya dan menyadari bahwa onyx yang biasanya lembut itu telah berubah menjadi merah.

Sekarang, saat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari wajahnya, dia menyadari bahwa, sekali lagi, gadis yang sabar itu akan mengerikan saat marah.

Dia berlutut di depannya. Naruto menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, dia sedang diceramahi panjang lebar atas apa yang ia perbuat, ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf, tapi sudah terlambat. Amat sudah terlambat.

Benaknya mencatat detail-detail tanpa melibatkan perasaan, walaupun tekad telah menggelegak dalam dirinya, Naruto tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lengan gadis itu menggenggam sebatang ranting tebal, dengan lancip di ujungnya. Matanya melotot dan menatap tak berkedip kearahnya.

"Kenapa kamu menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku?" tanya Mikoto.

Naruto membuka mulut untuk bicara, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Dia berusaha untuk memaksa kata-kata keluar, tapi yang muncul hanya suara helaan napas yang nyaris tak terdengar. Naruto tahu kalau dia tidak mampu berbicara, tapi dia juga tak mampu bergerak sampai salah seorang wanita yang tidak ia ketahui itu bergerak maju.

"Ini," dia berkata, menyodorkan sesuatu. Selembar kertas dengan stempel merah pada bagian bawahnya. "Yagura mengumumkan penundaan waktu Ujian Chunnin selama satu minggu."

"Tidak," katanya otomatis. Dia tidak pernah mundur jika sudah bertekad.

"Mereka akan menyisir seluruh Kirigakure untuk membinasakan pemberontak! Yagura sengaja memberikan pemberitahuan dadakan ini ke seluruh penjuru.. setidaknya kau bisa mengulur waktu untuk menenangkan dirimu!" wanita itu bersikeras.

"Tidak," Naruto berkata seraya menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan itu."

"Kau bodoh! Kau pikir dengan bermodal tekad sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan Yagura? Bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dengannya kau sudah mati di tangan anak buahnya! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan bocah genin lainnya!"

 _Brak_!

Aimi, murid dari Tsunade itu langsung memutar otaknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia tidak sempat memikirkan apapun ketika sebuah kilatan emas telah mengisi pandangannya karena pada detik selanjutnya tubuhnya sudah menghantam dinding. Hanya saja, ketika dia baru berniat untuk bereaksi atas serangan dadakan yang terjadi, Aimi mendapati bahwa seluruh tubuhnya menegang ketika pergerakannya telah terkunci.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, "Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah kau tahu tentangku. Kubiarkan kau berpikir tentangku, tapi takkan pernah bisa kau mengatakannya dengan leluasa dihadapanku."

Aimi mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun mulutnya hanya bisa terbuka-dan tertutup kembali. Berkali-kali terulang, namun Aimi membatalkan niat untuk berbicara dan hanya bisa menatap iris biru yang membeku itu dengan tatapan sakitnya. Benaknya mulai membuat kesimpulan bahwa dia tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan genin ini, semua deduksi yang sempat ia pikirkan sebelum pergi dari Konoha pun hancur berantakan ketika pemuda itu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengambil sebilah kunai dari balik celananya dan menghunus tepat ke samping wajahnya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan itu ketika orang lain selalu meremehkanku. Menghina, bahkan mencaci Klan ku."

Tubuh Aimi merosot ketika Naruto melepaskan kunciannya, terbungkuk dan tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"Hanya satu hal yang harus kutekankan pada _kalian_ ," remaja itu membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar, memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat iris birunya itu mengosong. "Tidak usah mencampuri urusan orang lain yang tidak kau ketahui."

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah suara- _plak_ -memenuhi kabin, melihat bahwa saat ini Mikoto tengah mengepalkan tangannya seusai melepaskan tamparan kerasnya. Wajahnya memerah, menahan emosi. Meskipun dia berusaha menutupinya dengan suara datar, Naruto masih bisa melihat getaran halus di pundaknya.

"Kamu… tidak mengerti."

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat iris onyx tersebut telah mengeluarkan air mata, tangannya berusaha untuk menggapai, namun dia tak kuasa melakukan hal itu. Dia telah menyakiti Mikoto, menghapus air matanya hanya akan membuat masalah menjadi rumit.

"Maaf," Naruto menggigit bibir.

Hanya itu.

Sepatah kata yang mampu ia ucapkan.

Dia mengacuhkan rasa panas yang menyengat pipinya, dia hanya beranjak dari sana. Menggerakkan jari untuk membuka gagang pintu.

Tapi Mikoto menangis. Dia bukanlah laki-laki yang akan meninggalkan seorang wanita menangis, itulah sumpahnya. Tapi dia sadar, tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Dia hanya akan memperburuk suasana jika melakukan itu.

Naruto beranjak dari kabin, giginya bergemeltuk dengan keras. Dia hanya bisa menyebutkan satu kata yang sama kembali. "Maaf."

Tiga detik kemudian.. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Mikoto. Dikala gadis itu tengah menarik ujung bajunya. Sekarang matanya kering, walaupun Naruto masih bisa melihat jejak air mata yang masih lembab meliuk-liuk di pipinya. Sekarang dia membendung air mata itu dalam dirinya, mengendalikan dengan cara yang tak bisa perempuan lain lakukan.

"Naruto-kun," Mikoto berbisik. "Kumohon.. jangan _pergi_ ," gadis ini menengadah menatapnya, matanya basah dan merah. "Kalau kamu pergi, aku akan selalu ikut bersamamu."

Bibir Naruto melengkung membentuk senyuman tipis dan air mata pun telah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. "Dasar bodoh," dia berkata, berbalik dan memeluk Mikoto dengan erat. Dia menyeka wajahnya dan menatap Shikaku yang tersenyum di atas kasur. "Kalau kau melakukan itu, Paman Itachi akan membunuhku, kau tahu?" dia melontarkan tawa tertahan, suara serak yang dirusak oleh air mata merahnya.

Sungguh menyedihkan betapa banyak kesalahan yang dia lakukan, memendam masalah tidak akan membuat masalah itu selesai. Dia telah melupakan hal-hal kecil yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu, dia memiliki teman, dan semua temannya pasti akan mengerti dan membantunya menghadapi itu.

"Aku rasa," Mikoto berkata lambat-lambat, "Kalau orang itu adalah kamu, mungkin Ayah akan membunuhmu, tak peduli kau mengatakannya atau tidak,"

Dia akhirnya berpaling untuk menatap.. dan ada setitik senyum di bibirnya. Matanya sudah hampir kering sekarang. "Aku hanya berharap aku punya pilihan," katanya.

"Pilihan?"

"Seandainya bisa, aku akan membuat diriku tidak peduli lagi."

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk waktu lama.

Andaikan Naruto tidak paranoid terhadap sesuatu yang benar-benar ia rasa akan membawa perkara, mungkin dia telah melakukannya. Dia punya teman, itu akan mempermudah segalanya. Dia tidak perlu bangun pagi dengan mimpi buruk atau perasaan hampa _lagi_.

Lalu Naruto berpikir tentang Mikoto. Itu pertanyaan yang akan dia ajukan pada dirinya sendiri setiap kali Mikoto menatapnya dengan mata lembutnya, setiap kali dia dengan segera melakukan sesuatu hanya karena dia memintanya. Apakah aku mencintainya? Naruto tidak _tahu_. Dia belum cukup dewasa untuk memikirkan hal itu, dia hanyalah seorang remaja tanggung. Tapi Naruto tahu atau setidaknya ia bisa memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa dia menyukainya.

Mereka dua saling bertatapan saat memasuki dunianya sendiri.

Suasana bunga-bunga yang bertebaran membuat simphoni romantis memenuhi ruangan. Selanjutnya, hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya.

 _Cium?_

Yang benar saja!

Setelah semua ini, mengapa hanya itu pikiran yang terlintas dibenaknya? Memangnya masalah ini harus berakhir seperti dalam kisah roman?

" _CUT!_ "

Naruto mendorong tubuhnya mundur dan memasang wajah terkejut yang ia punya. Dia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat menatap cermin, betapa bodoh wajahnya saat ini. Saat beberapa orang telah berdiri di depan pintu kabinnya. Pak Sutradara dengan senyuman mesumnya dan Sandayuu dengan senyuman tuanya.

"Dasar anak muda.. tak bisakah kalian menahan diri?"

Namun Naruto tidak memberikan reaksi lebih dari itu, dia hanya tertawa.. yah tertawa untuk menjelaskan bahwa saat ini dia tidak memiliki penyesalan. Masalah ini tidak perlu dibawa lebih jauh yang hanya akan merusak alur cerita, karena Naruto tahu, dia hanya perlu menjalankan hidupnya dengan mudah. Sebagian dirinya ingin merogoh ke bawah kasur untuk mengambil buku _Dunia dimata birumu_ yang tersimpan disana, dia tidak perlu memikirkan apapun pandangan orang lain terhadapnya, dia hanya perlu menjadi diri sendiri..

 _Ya_..

sebagai seorang tokoh utama.

 **~•~**

 _To be Continued~_

 **A/N:** Maafkan hamba kalau lama update dan jarang sekali ada koneksi dengan dunia maya. Sejujurnya, hamba juga baru saja merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakan author lama lainnya. Kuliah bukanlah perkara yang mudah, butuh waktu untuk membuat sepenggal kata agar bisa melengkapi cerita yang rumpang. Tapi yah, hamba akan tetap mengusahakannya untuk tetap melanjutkan semua fic yang hamba telantarkan.

Dan untuk beberapa _tanda baca_.. hamba sengaja menaruh [koma] di beberapa bagian yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, sebagaimana hamba _sengaja_ membuatnya seperti itu karena menurut hamba agar terlihat pas dan readers tidak perlu membaca cepat dan asal scroll kebawah :v

Oh ya, hamba minta maaf jika chapter kali ini mengecewakan.

Thanks for Review..

 **Draco, out!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **#Tinjauan Pustaka**

1\. Rindu (Tere Liye)

2\. Puisi - Mhardy Mohammad (My Secret Love)

3\. Light Novel Highschool DxD


End file.
